What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: Torn between a woman he loves, and the woman he has, but can never love, Edward comes to a fork in the road; which path will he choose? "The road to hell is paved with good intentions; I m already going to hell, I might as well do it right!" Drabble Fic *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, gonna try my hand at a drabble fic! Won´t be beta´d so all run-on sentences belong to me**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, Twilight and none of its beautiful characters belong to me! Thanks Stephanie for allowing me to play with Edward and Bella!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter One

**BPOV**

It´s cold and raining…

Constantly, the water pelts against my skin, but I don´t feel it.

The temperature is frigid, just like me.

I should be cold, freezing actually, but I´m not.

I don´t feel anything!

I can´t!

Feel, I mean.

Everything is a blur of activity, and before I know it the funeral´s over and I´m back at Charlie´s, sitting in my childhood bedroom while Sue, the only semblance of a mother that I´ve ever known, dries my hair and helps me change into dry clothes.

_I´m catatonic!_

She coos to me softly, but I don´t hear, there´s a ringing my ears and I can´t… _hear_.

Sue loves me, and in my own way; I love her too.

She loves me, that´s why it´s going to break her heart when I leave. That´s why I don´t tell her. I couldn't bear to see_ that_ look in her eyes, the look of a mother pleading with her child to stay.

_And I would… stay… for her!_

I can´t though, there´s nothing left for me here; Forks, holds nothing but painful memories for me now.

Jacob and I are over…

Charlie´s dead…

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan and at twenty years old, I´ve seen more heartache than most!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, leave some love! Let me know whether or not I shouldn´t quit my day job!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who´s put this little drabble on alert!**

**Don´t forget... errors or mine... characters are Stephanie Myers! Thankfully, she doesn´t seem to mind it when I play around with them!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Two

**EPOV**

"Edward," my mother chided over the phone. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, mother," I sighed, lying through my teeth, knowing that she would never hold it against me.

"Then what did I say?"

"Uhh…" I said dumbly, running a frustrated hand through my hair, then reached for my drink. The amber-colored liquid burned its way down my esophagus and gave me a momentary reprieve in the _Esme Cullen_ inquisition.

Thankfully, she won´t hold it against me.

_She never does!_

"It´s okay, sweetheart," she conceded painfully, "I know that you have a lot on your mind and I don´t want to add to your worries, so I´ll just take care of things here until you get back."

"Thanks, Mom," I sighed in exasperation, knowing that I owed her better than this. "I know that I´m inconveniencing you _and_ dad, but I have no idea where the hell she is. She´s never been gone this long," I said a little more harshly than I intended.

"Nonsense, Son," my mother scoffed at my foolish words. "You could never inconvenience your father and me. _You_ are our son and we will _always_ be here for you! Besides, Ms. Cope has been having the time of her life."

_Ahh… Shelly_, my mouth twisted into a crooked wry smile. She´s like a grandmother to me! I know that I´ll have lots to undo by the time I make it home.

_Home!_

More like a fucking prison!

My life was a fucking train wreck!

Had been since the day that _she_ came into my life!

"Thanks Mom," I mumbled feeling defeated. "I´ve got one more lead to checkout and then I´ll be on the first flight back to Chicago."

"Take your time, son, everything is fine here," she reassured me. "I love you, and _please_, take care of yourself."

"Love you too Ma," was my quiet response, before I disconnected the call.

Immediately, my hand went to my hair and the self-loathing began. Why I ever fucking got involved with her in the first place was beyond me, but such was my fucking life now.

Where the fuck was she?

Does she not she care that there people depending on her at home?

Care?

That´s a fucking joke!

_About herself, yes… about us… fuck no!_

I laughed bitterly and threw back the rest of my whiskey; I don´t drink often, after all, I´ve got fucking responsibilities.

_Unlike some people I know!_

I slapped a twenty dollar bill on the bar, flipped up the collar of my wool coat, and stepped out onto cold damp streets of Seattle.

On a quest to find my wayward wife!

_Tanya… where the fuck are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>No worries... just a few bumps in the road! Just stick with me and we´ll get there together! More later today!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to everyone who has jumped aboard the Krazi train! I love you guys to pieces, and I appreciate you giving the story a chance!**

**Sadly, I only own my mistakes, and Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

**Unbeta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

It's been three days.

Three long fucking days!

Three days of unannounced visits, phone calls, and endless words of condolences.

_Like I said, three long fucking days!_

Finally, I´ve asked for some space.

Time to grieve!

Time to plan!

Time to leave!

I´ve packed up Charlie´s things and sent them off to Goodwill; it was hard, but I got through it.

The appropriate people have been informed of my departure and the house will be well cared for. As much as I feel the need to leave, I feel the need to hold on to the only refuge I´ve ever known.

This was my refuge.

My safe haven.

The furniture has all been covered with protective cloths.

A state of the art alarm system has been installed, just in case anyone gets any ideas.

Charlie´s beloved plasma flat screen TV has been carefully covered in bubble wrap.

I laugh at the absurdity of my actions; it´s almost as if I´m expecting him to come home any minute now.

My chest constricts at the realization that he won´t.

He won´t _ever_ come through the front door again, because some low-life _bastard_ took him away from me.

_Some drunk worthless asshole took away my daddy…_

The trial date´s been set!

They´ll see that he gets what´s coming to him!

Death is too good, but a cellmate named Bubba, would be a nice alternative!

I won´t be there, but deputy Mark will take care of everything.

And then there´s Sue...

Sue will be there.

_Poor Sue..._

_She´s going to be angry... hurt... sad because I´ve left her!_

_The only mother I´ve ever known..._

She´ll forgive me!

_Seth!_

_She has Seth..._

He´ll take care of her.

Even though, I don´t deserve it; she´ll forgive me just the same.

That´s just the way she is.

I shook off the depressing thoughts. What´s done is done, and there´s nothing I can do to change it!

My fingers run over the cool shiny metal of Charlie´s police shield, while my eyes take in the neatly folded American flag that was presented to me at some point during the service.

They said it was a beautiful service.

I wouldn´t know.

They said I held on the the flag like a lifeline...

Funny, I don´t even remember that happening, of course, there´s really not much I remember from that day.

I laugh without humor.

A shelf of mementos is all that have left of the man who devoted his entire life to taking care of me, to making me happy.

"I´m sorry daddy," I whisper as the tears cascade down my cheeks. "I promise, one day… _one day_ _I´ll be back_.

If I couldn´t go anywhere else, I could always come home!

That would never change!

_This_ would always be my home!

_Charlie´s home!_

_Our home!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, that´s it for tonight, but leave me some love and I´ll see you first thing in the morning.<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, but thank God, Stephanie Meyer let´s me play with Edward and Bella whenever I want to!**

**Not beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

The hot water feels good cascading down my aching back. It´s a welcome relief after I´ve spent the better part of forty-eight hours traipsing through the cold, damp streets of Seattle, scouring some of the vilest places for my wife.

_My wife…_

Clearly, that title meant something totally different to me than it did Tanya!

_My wife… the socialite!_

Tanya Cullen, the women that adorns all the society pages of Chicago with all of her charity work, book clubs, and garden meetings… yeah _that wife. _

To them, she´s the girl next door… _the perfect daughter_… _the perfect wife!_

My muscles tensed and protested at the very thought of such lies.

_Tanya, perfect… pffft… as if!_

She was a selfish, lying, cheating, drug addict that had turned her back on her family, so she could score her next hit!

That was the Tanya Cullen I knew and hated!

I scrubbed my body vigorously, wanting to rid myself of the filth that I´d been subjected to.

Raw!

Burning!

Still _not_ clean!

My skin ached, but still I scrubbed, there´s no way I´d can chance bringing home such filth with me.

_No…_

_This _did not belong in my home!

Tanya´s fucked up lifestyle did not belong in my home!

Tanya, no longer belonged in my home!

_Oh yeah,_ my conscience sneered. _ Then why the fuck are you still looking for her! Man the fuck up and do what you know needs to be done!_

_Cut the bitch loose!_

I sighed, pretending to ignore what I knew to be nothing but the truth.

Dumping the clothes I´d worn in the nearest trashcan; I intended to rid myself of all physical proof and reminders of what I´ve had to endure.

_Why?_

Why did I keep putting myself through this?

Why did I keep trying to save someone who made it so painstakingly obvious that they didn´t _want_ to be saved?

A marriage that has been over for years…

A love that never existed…

Why had just place the call to Eleazar and put an end to this sham of a marriage?

Jenks had given me more than enough proof as to what Tanya was up to!

Why?

I´ll fucking tell you why… _because I´m a fucking pussy that´s why!_

That and the fact that I had more than just myself to think about!

My choices would have consequences!

_Could I live with that?_

By the time I stepped out of the shower, my skin was red and raw from the brutal scrubbing it had endured.

I welcomed the pain, it served as a distraction; Lord knows I could use one.

My lifeless dick hangs limp between my legs, not even could my hand can coax it to life.

_Limp…_

_Lifeless…_

_Without hope… just like me…_

This is what I´ve been reduced to, a shell of a man, a ghost of my former self.

She used to be everything to me!

_My light…_

_My lover…_

_My friend…_

That was before she met _him_!

Before she let _him_ get his hooks in her…

Before she let _him_ lead her down the forbidden path.

My flight back to Chicago doesn´t leave until this afternoon, so I´d checked into an overly-priced hotel suite close to the airport.

Hopefully, I could get my mind to shut-off, at least for a little while.

These weekend trips playing _where-in-the-world_ is Tanya _fucking_ Cullen were starting taking a toll on me… _on them_… _on everyone_.

Well, not _everyone_, because very few people knew about her double life. The life she spends drinking, drugging, and sleeping with God knows who.

Every time, I say it will be the last, but when she comes home fresh as a flower, without so much as a hair out of place; I can´t bring myself to do it.

Apparently, she´s a function drug addict!

_I´ve see proof!_

_Tanya was a fucking Hoover vacuum when it came to snorting coke!_

She was snorting twenty grams a night easily!

But no matter what my feelings were on the matter, I couldn´t bring myself to hurt _them_, because despite the way I feel, _they_ needed her!

She would never intentionally hurt them, not that I ever allowed her to be alone with them!

I may have been a fool, but I wasn´t stupid!

Ms. Cope and Tyler, my head of security, were always on top of things.

_Not to mention that my house was a mini fucking Fort Knox!_

Truthfully, you had a better fucking chance at assassinating Obama, than you did getting into my penthouse!

I smiled, when I think of _them_, they meant _everything_ to me!

_They will always come first!_

For _them_, I would spend my life scouring the slums of the earth looking for _her._

_Tanya… please… come back to m… **no**... to them!_

That was the last thing that crossed my mind before I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! I hate Tanya! She´s such a selfish biotch! Anywho, let me know your thoughtstheories on the chapter!**

**See ya later in the day!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quickly, just want to say thank you to the ppl taking the time to review. I haven´t gotten to reply yet, but know that they mean the world to me! I´ve had some good questions, and I will answer a few, but don´t want to give too much away to soon!**

**Edward is 33 yr old and is the top chemist and vice-president of Cullen Pharmaceuticals and Bella is 22 yr old college graduate.**

**Sadly, I don´t own Twilight, but Stephanie has allowed me to play with Edward and Bella!**

**Un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I´m mad!

No… I´m livid!

No… still not good enough!

_Arrghhh… _I growled loudly into the quiet house.

I´m fucking pissed!

Yes, _pissed, _that´s so much better.

Jacob called today, and that was _before _showed up at my front door unannounced.

_Yeah, so I´m fucking pissed-off to the highest point of pisstivity! _

Wasn´t enough that I allowed him to attend my father´s funeral, and he spat in my face, by showing up with that _whore _that I caught him fucking not-so-long ago.

Nope, that wasn´t good enough, he had to come back and twist the knife just a little more!

_Yeah, Jacob Black was definitely at the top of my shit list!_

I couldn´t believe that he had the nerve to show up here and try to beg for my forgiveness.

"_What the fuck are you doing here, Jacob?" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest and pinning him to the porch with an angry glare._

"_Bells, please," he pleaded, "just let me explain. I promise it´s not what you think!"_

"_Not what I think!" I screamed in his face, causing him to take a few steps back. "Not. What. I. Fucking. Think! Please, tell me that you did not just say that shit?" _

_I could feel my chest tightening as the anger and rage I felt, for the now stranger standing in front of me, permeated my entire body._

_Jacob was a stranger to me now!_

_We had been best friends since we were in diapers for crying out loud!_

_In a committed relationship for the last two and a half years!_

"_Bells…"_

"_Don´t…" I threw my hand up cutting off his words. "You don´t get to call me that! You don´t get to taint the nickname that my father gave me! You lost that right the night my father was murdered; the night that you decided that it was okay for you and Paul to fuck Leah Clearwater; the night you decided to break what was left of my fucking heart! " _

_Angry tears cascaded down my cheeks, leaving a burning trail of fire in their wake. I was two seconds away from a complete and total meltdown._

_Jacob just stood there gaping at me, surprised by my reaction, I´m sure._

_I never so much as raised my voice, much less handed anyone there ass before._

_Using his silence to my advantage, I stated the cold hard facts. "Let me guess, Jacob, you´re going to tell me that I didn´t see you fucking Leah Clearwater in the back of your garage. Or maybe that my eyes were playing tricks on me, and I didn´t see your best friend, Paul´s dick hanging out of her mouth, while you were fucking her! My father had just been murdered, and I came to you! You were the first person I reached out to for comfort!" _

_By this time I was beating against his chest._

_I was so fucking angry!_

_Hurt…_

_Humiliated…_

_Betrayed!_

_Jacob Black was everything to me!_

_Like Charlie, I thought he hung the moon!_

_Until he ripped it from the sky, leaving me in total darkness!_

_I hated him for what he did to me!_

_I hated that bitch Leah too!_

_She was practically my fucking sister!_

_Betrayed…_

_Betrayed by the ones who professed to love me the most._

_I hit!_

_Kicked!_

_Punched!_

_Cursed!_

_Until the breath leaving my body was quick and shallow, leaving me feeling lighted-headed and weak._

_My head ached!_

_My hands hurt!_

_My chest was tight!_

_My life was over!_

_With a resigned sigh, my shoulders slumped in defeat… I had nothing left to give._

_The fight in me was gone!_

_Without so much as a backward glance, I turned around, walked back in the house, and closed and locked the door._

Closing that door signified a major milestone in my life.

It was an end to an era.

Jacob and Bella…

It also was the beginning of a new era!

A rebirth…

A new start…

A knock on the front door brought me back to the present.

"Coming," I call out to the driver I hired to take me to Seattle´s Sea-Tac airport.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by an older gentleman, who introduced himself as Liam. He kindly took hold of my luggage and loaded it into the car giving me the opportunity to take one last look at my childhood home.

"Bye, Daddy," I whispered quietly.

"I love you, and I promise, one day I´ll be back." I wiped away what I hoped to be the last of my tears, set the alarm, and locked the door.

Before I climbed into the spacious backseat of the Lincoln Town car to ride off into my future, I placed a letter addressed to Sue explaining what I´d done in the mailbox.

It would take awhile, but she would move on, just like I needed too.

Thank God she had Seth to look after her.

Thanks to Charlie, I would be okay.

_New life…_

_New opportunities…_

_New Isabella!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you´re still with me! Leave me some love and I´ll see you in the morning!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Morning!**

**Gotta get to work, but I just wanted to leave you a little something before I go!**

**Thanks for putting the story/author on alert, and I damn sure want to thank you for all your reviews!**

**This Bud´s for you!**

**I own nothing, but the freedom to play with E&B!**

**Un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Six

**EPOV**

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_What the fuck is that noise and why won´t it stop?_

_Ring… ring… ring…_

I bury my head deeper under the lumpy pillow, but the sound just seems to get louder.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_What the fuck!_

Ripping the pillow from my head, I seek out the object of my annoyance, only to be reminded of where I was and why the noise hadn´t ceased.

_The phone!_

_My wake-up call!_

_Damn it, I´m running late!_

I picked up the phone and slammed it back down into the cradle, opting not to listen to the generic message that was sure to be playing.

Stumbling my way into the bathroom, I took a quick piss and performed the rituals necessary for me to take my leave.

I threw on a pair of dark-washed jeans, a longed-sleeved shirt and my beloved Chicago White Sox sweatshirt, and covered my head with my old tattered White Sox baseball cap.

I checked-out using the remote control to my TV, slid the strap of my carry-on onto my shoulder, and made my way downstairs to catch the shuttle to the airport.

_Thank God for convenience!_

I made it to the airport with time to spare, and decided that one last drink before returning to real world wouldn´t hurt.

Check-in was painless, since I had no bags to check and I was flying first class. I´ve never been flashy with my wealth, but it did come in handy from time-to-time.

Sitting in the VIP lounge, I avoided the lustful gazes of two scantily dressed women sitting at the end of the bar eye-fucking me and continue to nurse my second Johnnie Walker and Coke. It won´t numb the pain like straight whiskey would, but at least this way; it´s nothing but a dull ache.

Rolling my eyes, I make a display of balling up the napkin that the bartender has just not-so-discreetly placed in front of me. I hear the two huff with indignation as the napkin autographed with one or both of their numbers soaks up the remaining liquid in the empty glass sitting off to the side of me.

Don´t they get it, I don´t see them!

_I don´t see anyone!_

_Until…_

A shock of mahogany catches my eyes, and the strong scent of fresh strawberries assault my senses.

_Holy fucking shit!_

My cock twitched!

My fucking cock just twitched!

_My dead, lifeless, limp dick just fucking twitched!_

How could this be?

I hadn´t even seen her face yet and my body was already going haywire!

It´s been almost a year since my dick even attempted to get up, and even longer since I´d had actual sex!

_Not even the palm pilot was taking flights these days!_

I gripped the glass tumbler in my hand so tightly, that I was afraid that it would shatter under my hold.

Who did this woman think she was, coming in here, invading my space, making me feel… _things!_

_Things that have long since died!_

_Things I should be feeling only for my wife!_

_Just fucking things!_

_I needed to get out of there and fast!_

Away from this, this seductress, trying to tempt me with her silky hair and sweet-smelling skin!

My mouth watered at the thought of tasting her skin.

I quickly threw down a few bills next to my now empty glass, and somewhere in the midst of collecting my things, my arm brushes against hers.

_Holy shit!_

An electric current that should have left me severely impaired runs throughout my entire body.

The hairs all over my body stand on end and I jerk my arm away.

_What the fuck was that?_

I reached down to collect my bag, only to look up and find myself drowning in the most soulful brown eyes I´d ever seen.

"I´m sorry, Sir," spoke the sweetest voice I´d ever heard. "Is this seat taken?"

My eyes went wide and my dead heart sprung to life, I had no idea who this woman was, but I wanted her, more than I´d ever wanted anything else in my life.

_More than I wanted to find my wife!_

_And I´m going to have her, if it´s the last thing I do!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... looks like Eddie boy´s found a new friend! Tanya who? Oh well, I wonder what he´ll do?<strong>

**More later today! Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**First let me start by thanking the lovely Aurowanfinn for pointing out my faux pas this morning! It has been changed! I stand corrected, it is indeed the Chicago White Sox and the Red Sox are in Boston. In my defense, I posted at 5:00 this morning, so I think I´m allowed to mess up a little! ;) **

**Loving the reviews, sorry I haven´t responded, but I figure if you review and I give you more chapters, then it evens itself out! Do we have a deal?**

**Glad you enjoyed that first little meeting and just a bit more setting up and we´ll blow the lid off this thing!**

**Sorry, but yeah, I own nothing! Thought you knew!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Seven

**BPOV**

"Coming," I yelled out in a hoarse voice.

With one last look out the back window at my father´s legacy to me, I turned around in my seat and sighed.

I was really doing this!

I was leaving Forks, the only home I´d ever known.

My stomach churned nervously!

I had never been outside of Washington State, with the exception of one time.

Charlie and Sue took me, Leah and Seth to Disneyland for my thirteenth birthday. We had a blast, but that was _before_ Leah turned into a lying, cheating, backstabbing, whoring bitch!

_Phew… that felt good to get off of my chest!_

Silent tears trickled down my cheeks!

Damn it, I thought I was done crying!

_Deep breaths Bella pull it together girl! _ My inner-voice chastised.

_You don´t want to give poor Liam a heart attack now, do you?_

Did I?

I cocked my head to the side and thought for a minute, concluding that indeed I did not want to cause the polite stranger any alarm.

Feeling his eyes on me, I looked up to find his eyes filled emotion staring back at me.

The kind-looking gentleman in question regarded me sympathetically in the rearview mirror. I tried, but failed, to offer him a weak, watery smile when my brown eyes connected with his cobalt blue ones.

In them, I saw nothing but kindness.

Knowing that words would be of no use to me at the moment, he held up a crisp white handkerchief above the seat in silent offering.

Without a moment's hesitation, I reached out for it as if I had been offered a lifeline!

My fingers moved across the fabric, testing, feeling, trying it out.

Oddly, the textured was stiff and wrinkle-free, but yet soft and inviting all at the same time.

_Wonder what kind of fabric softener he uses?_

Bringing the vibrant cloth to my face, I mumbled a quiet "Thank you" and turned my attention to the trees that were fading to a blur with each passing mile.

While the miles faded… the distance between me and Forks grew.

I prayed internally that Sue would forgive me for taking the coward´s way out.

A letter…

I know…

But it was the only way!

I couldn't bear to face her, have the whole town know what Jacob and Leah did to me.

No, this was the only way.

I feel better knowing that she has Seth to look after her, Lord knows that_ slut_ Leah wouldn´t be bothered to do it.

"Oh Sue," I sigh quietly as the car headed towards my future.

My mother, I _think _her name was Renee – _not that I give a damn_ - left before I was even released from the hospital; it had always just been Charlie and me.

_Well, almost always. _

His best friend Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack when I was ten. Charlie, being the good friend that he was, stepped in to help Sue out with her kids and other ends and odds around their house; one thing led to another and after years of being alone, and giving Sue a couple of years to grieve Harry, they just got together.

Funny thing was that it was never verbally confirmed. It was just a given that the Clearwater´s and the Swan´s would spend every weekend and all major and minor holidays together.

_We were people called a blended family._

I even thought of Leah and Seth as my siblings.

We were close; at least I thought we were.

Around the age of fourteen, Leah turned into a colossal bitch; nothing I did was ever good enough for her anymore.

She hated everything about me, _especially_ my relationship with Jacob.

_Now I know why!_

_Bitch!_

_I hope they both get syphilis and rot in hell!_

_Harsh, but true!_

The four hour ride was spent in blur, and when we pull up to the area designated for the departing flights, I could barely remember leaving Forks.

Suddenly, I´m overcome with a bout of serious nerves.

I couldn't believe I was really going through with this!

I graduated top of my class at UW, and now I was headed to graduate school at Northwestern.

Chicago´s an awfully big city for a little small-town country girl, leaving everything and everyone she knew behind to start a new life in a metropolis, where no one would know anything about me.

Where no one will look at me and pity me for my situation.

Plain little Bella Swan would be no more.

I planned on taking the bull by the horns, and that included sowing my womanly oats!

With my head held high, I thanked Liam for my safe arrival, bid him farewell, tipped the skycap that so graciously loaded my luggage onto his dolly, and made my way to the check-in counter.

_I had a new pep to my step, and a hell of a lot of pride in my stride._

I blushed like the shy fool I was when I caught a couple of college-looking guys checking me out.

I may or may not have added a little more sway to my hips when I headed for the counter of the next available agent.

Check-in is a breeze; it seemed that membership had its privileges.

_Guess that´s also something I´ll have to get use to. _

In no time, I was making my way to the VIP lounge in search of my very _first_ drink ever.

_Internally, I squealed!_

In accordance with my newfound freedom, I´d done my research and knew that for my virginal taste buds, fruity was the way to go.

Set on a trying a Cape Cod, I parked my carry-on near an empty bar stool. I looked up and was greeted by the angry stares of two beautiful women sitting at the end of the bar.

_What the fuck is their problem?_

Taken aback by their hostility, upon a closer look, I realized that their ire wasn´t meant for me, but for the person standing next to me.

Oddly enough, I had been so focused on getting some alcohol in my system, I hadn´t noticed anyone standing there.

The feel of an arm brushing against mine and a shock of unruly bronze hair peeking out from under a baseball cap, sent a searing heat, unlike I´d ever known blazing through my entire body and straight to my now burning core.

Jacob and I had fooled around a bit, even getting as far as second base, but nothing he´d ever done made me feel like this.

In a matter of seconds my panties were soaked, and I was squeezing my thighs together in an attempt to ease the aching between my legs.

Turning so I could get a better look at him, I was momentarily transfixed by a pair of the brightest, most mesmerizing green eyes that I´d ever seen.

_Holy fucking shit!_

_He was beautiful!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think of Bella´s newfound attitude? Leave me some love, and I can´t promise anymore tonight, but I promise to give you at least three tomorrow! But you gotta leave me love! ;)<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you don´t mind me sleeping in a bit this morning! I was so excited to wake up and see what you guys thought of the last chapter! Yes our little Bella is stepping out of her comfort zone, but then again it´s easy to let go of inhibitions when nobody knows who you are. It´s almost like being able to live out your biggest fantasy, without the judgement or the looks of disappointment the people who know you would give if they didn´t approve! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviews and continues to review!**

**I own nothing, but I don´t need to tell you that!**

**un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Eight

**EPOV**

My cell phone ringing brought us out of our trance.

Much to my dismay, I had to break eye contact with my dark-haired beauty, and see who it was calling me; though, I had a pretty good idea who it was.

Looking down I groaned.

_God my mother had the worst fucking timing!_

With a sad smile in my beautiful angel´s direction, I retrieved my bag, tipped my hat in farewell, and headed for the gate.

Hitting the answer button, I grumbled a "Hello Mother," into the phone.

"Edward, darling," she called, ignoring my less than hospitable attitude. "Why haven´t you called? Is your flight on time?"

"Sorry, Ma," I said in a small voice, feeling suitably chastised. "I was just about to call. My flight should be boarding any minute now. I should be home by ten-thirty at the latest. I hope that´s not too late?" I asked sounding hopeful, "My car´s in the extended parking lot, so nobody has to pick me up."

"Of course not, dear," my mother answered my question sweetly. "As a matter of fact, Ms. Cope will be there waiting when you get home, I know how you like everything just so after being away."

My mother was a saint, even though I knew she hated Tanya and everything she was doing to my family; she was always there whenever I needed her.

I would never be able to repay Esme and Carlisle for all that they had done for me. My whole family for that matter, my brother, Emmett and my sister, Alice were just as supportive as my parents. Each one of them took a turn helping me out on the weekends.

The announcing of my flight from the overhead speaker brought me out of my reverie. "Attention, all passengers on Delta flight DL107 non-stop to Chicago, we are now boarding at gate C12. All first class passengers are welcome to board at this time."

"That´s me, Ma," I said, grateful for an excuse to get off the phone. I was hoping to get one last glimpse of my brown-haired beauty before I had to return to the craziness that was my life.

Sadly, it wasn´t in the cards, when I stuck my head in the VIP lounge; I didn´t see her anywhere.

After a quick "Good-bye and I love you" to Esme, I boarded the plane with a sense of foreboding. Damn, why wasn´t she on my flight?

Guess it wasn´t meant to be after all.

Call me crazy, but I just felt like we crossed paths for a reason. I was meant to be in that lounge at the precise time that she walked through the door. I shook my head slightly, and chuckled humorlessly.

Alice, the eternal optimist and believer of soul mates, would never let me live it down if she knew what I was thinking.

_Geez, when did I turn into such a pussy?_

I scanned the spacious cabin in search of my seat, thanking all that was holy that no one was sitting next to me, at least not for the time being anyway.

The other passengers began boarding and the flight attendant called one last time for any remaining passengers.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the seat. So far so good, no one had shown up to claim the empty seat next to me.

I allowed myself a brief indulgence, and brought back to mind a perfect mental picture of my chestnut beauty.

Focusing intently on the things I could remember, her gorgeous and soulful brown eyes, the swell of her chest and the sexy as hell line of cleavage that was peeking out of her slightly opened hoodie.

My dick swelled in my pants when I remembered the way her skin flushed a beautiful shade of crimson when our eyes met.

I wondered briefly just how far down that her blush traveled.

Subconsciously, my hand squeezed my raging hard-on through my jeans when thoughts of seeing that same blush color her naked body in its entirety assaulted my psyche.

_Too far gone, I didn´t give a fuck if anyone was watching me!_

I groaned rather loudly for my present company and forced myself to remove my hand from my rather hard appendage.

Gripping the seat until my knuckles turned white, I kept myself from bolting to the rest room and whipping out my old friend and beating him into submission.

_And folks, it was not an easy task to assume I assure you!_

He´s pretty headstrong!

No pun intended!

Having saved the best part for last, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before we were airborne and the _fasten seatbelt_ sign would be turned off, releasing me from my cushiony prison, and I would find myself locked in the bathroom, cock in my hand fully loaded.

I could almost feel it!

Jerking!

Stroking!

Tugging!

Releasing!

Smelling her scent!

_Her_ scent!

God!

How would I ever eat strawberries again, and not think of _her_?

My mouth watered just thinking about it. I couldn't help but sigh when my subconscious mind picked up on the scent of fresh strawberries wafting through the spacious cabin.

Just as the flight attendant announced that the doors would be closing, I heard my own personal dream angel say, "Excuse me… is this seat taken?"

_Fuck_, I groaned internally.

Now I´m fucking losing my mind!

I swear it sounded so damn real; it almost felt like she was there.

_Standing in front of me!_

_What the fuck!_

_How could this be!_

Fear of losing this feeling… of losing _her _had me putting extra effort into keeping my eyes shut; I´d yet to acknowledge the voice that had spoken to me.

What if I open my eyes and it wasn't her?

No!

I couldn´t risk it!

So, I continued to squeeze!

Squeezing to the point that it was almost painful!

_Fuck it!_

I refused to let her go!

_Uh uhh… whoever it was could just sit somewhere else!_

After all, this was a big ass plane and I´m sure there were plenty of fucking seats available!

If this… whatever it was, was all that I was going to get, then I would take it!

_At whatever the cost, I would take it! _

A few moments after I´d settled comfortably into my mental stand-off, a warm hand settled atop my shoulder and warm sweet breath tinged with the smell of alcohol fanned against my cheek.

_She was close!_

_So fucking close!_

I could feel the heat from her body, setting my own skin ablaze!

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir," she purred seductively into my ear. "But is _this_ seat taken?" My cock pounded against my zipper wanting out, at the way she put emphasis on this.

Her tongue reached out and flicked my earlobe; the sensation was like someone had put the paddles of a defibrillator on my dick and shocked it to life!

_As if that fucker needed any encouragement! _

My eyes popped open and instantly, I was caught up in her little web of seduction!

Opening and closing my mouth like a fool, I was not prepared for what happened next.

Instead of waiting for a response, she stood and reached up to open the overhead bin, placing her carry-on bag inside.

I swallowed thickly as I caught sight of a sliver of the creamy skin of her abdomen.

By this point, I was so fucking hard, I was having trouble breathing!

And fuck me, her concentrated scent was burning the hell of my nostrils, there was nothing in our surroundings to dilute the sweet smell of fresh cut fruit.

A clearing of her throat had my head snapping up to her face, she smirked catching me eye-fucking her so openly.

"Like what you see, big guy?" she asked toying with a strand of her hair innocently.

_Do I!_

_Is that some kind of trick fucking question?_

All I could do was continue to stare with my mouth hanging open.

_I am so fucked_, I thought.

My cock throbbed in agreement.

_Not yet… but you will be before this plane touches the ground!_

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe it was just me, but did Edward seem a little warm to you guys! I don´t know about you, but I can´t wait until this plane takes off! The tension in first class is mounting! Okay, leave me some love and I´ll you guys later on today!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, please don´t be angry with me, I had to work, so that held up the postings for this weekend. This chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for that fact. Starting tomorrow, we will resume our regular posting schedule. Thank you again to everyone who´s following the story and taking time to review! I love hearing from you guys, so please keep them coming!**

**I own nothing, but I don´t have to tell you that!**

**Un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Nine

**BPOV**

_Breathe Bella, _the voice in my head shouted.

I hadn´t realized that I wasn´t.

_Note to self, thank her for that later._

Now back to the fine specimen standing front of me.

_Holy fucking shit!_

If you thought Robert Pattinson was cute, then you´d think that this guy was_ strip-to-your-fucking-birthday-suit _hot!

I gave myself a mental kick in the ass and just when I decided to open my mouth and speak to him… _his fucking phone starts ringing_.

Of all the rotten fucking luck!

He delayed the inevitable for a few seconds longer and with a polite crooked-smile that rendered my panties useless. With a slight tip of his baseball cap he answered his phone while simultaneously gathering his things to leave.

If it hadn´t been for that, albeit brief, look of longing in his eyes, I would have thought he was glad to be getting away from me.

It also didn´t hurt that I heard him say, "Hello" to his mother.

Decked out in White Sox paraphernalia, I wondered absentmindedly if we were on the same flight.

Though he was dressed down considerably, he exuded an air of success. I bet he was some kind of business man, leaving on a work-related trip.

_Even fucking better!_

If I had my way, I would get him to induct me into the Mile High Club as a Gold Medallion member! Afterward, we would go our separate ways, never to see each other again.

Once again, I thanked the trust fund gods and my father for leaving me well taken care of.

I bet we were both in first class!

I heard that the bathrooms up there are a tad bit roomier!

_We shall just have to see, now won´t we!_

The sleazy bartender handed me my Cape Cod and in doing so, brushed his fingers against mine.

_Eww… _

_Are you fucking kidding me!_

"Well beautiful," Count _Creepula _started. "Is there anything _else_ I

can get you?"

It took all my will power to push back the bile rising in my throat.

He looked like a cross between the Penguin from Batman and Gargamel from the Smurfs.

I fucking kid you not!

He even had that one big long tooth hanging out of the front of him mouth.

"Why yes you can," I said innocently picking up my drink and at the last minute gulping it down in one long swallow. "Another fucking drink," slamming the cup down on the glossy bar, I smirked as his mouth hung open stupidly.

The liquid although diluted with the tangy-sweet cranberry juice still burned like hell all the way down. Not to mention I was two seconds away from a motherfucking brain freeze.

I was definitely going to pay for this later!

Hopefully, not before I convince my sexy baseball player to take my virginity.

After my third Cape Cod, I was feeling quite warm and fuzzy. I decided that I would do a little investigating and see if Mr. Sexy was indeed on my flight. If not, I was going to have to head to the bathroom and get up close and personal with my clit before I boarded the airplane.

_Gotcha!_

_I know what you all were thinking and you´re all wrong!_

Just because I never let Jacob stick his filthy little baby dick in me, didn't mean that I hadn´t used my trusty little Lelo to bring myself some clit action.

Oh if the wall of my little bedroom could talk… _what would they say?_

Swallowing back the last of my drink, I was feeling the effects of my liquid courage. I headed out of the VIP lounge and over towards the ladies room.

Just as I was pulling up my pants, I heard voices.

"The fucking nerve of him," an irritating nasally voice whined.

"I know right," a second voice just as irritating as the first replied.

"Can you believe him, Jess?"

"No. I so totally thought when he came back; he was looking for you, Lauren."

Peeking through the little opening in the door, I realized that it was the bimbos from the bar.

_This should be interesting!_

"Jessssss…" I assumed it was Lauren whined. "What does that plain Jane bitch got that I don´t?"

_For one, subject-verb agreement whore_, I thought smirking.

So, Mr. Sexy Baseball guy was looking for me, was he?

_Well what the hell am I still doing in here?_

Before bimbo number two could answer, I moved to open the door and the toilet automatically flushed alerting them to my presence.

Two over-bleached blond heads snapped up in my direction, eyes as wide as saucers.

_Caught ya bitches!_

I washed my hands never taking my eyes off of them in the mirror.

Not knowing what to do with themselves, they both just stood there gawking at me like two idiots.

Grabbing the handle of my carry-on, I headed for the door, but paused just inside the threshold. Looking back at the two whores over my shoulder, "Apparently, what _I´ve_ got that _you_ don´t is a sexy ass man looking for me, so if you´ll excuse, I´ve got a plane to catch. Thanks for the heads up bitches," I called over my shoulder, letting the door close behind me.

When I was a safe distance from the restroom, I let out a loud squeal, startling an elderly woman passing by. I mumbled a "Sorry" and rushed to my gate just as they were announcing for first class to board.

Chewing my on my bottom lip nervously, I watched as the object of my desire boarded the plane.

Score one for me; we´re on the same flight!

Waiting around, I was one of the last people to board. Luckily, as fate would have it, not only was my seat next to his, but Thing 1 and Thing 2 were a couple of people behind me and able to see it all.

My sexy admirer was sitting there with his eyes closed, looking like a beautiful Greek God. Suddenly feeling emboldened, I decided I´d give my little audience a show.

After addressing him once and getting no response, I leaned in and spoke directly into his ear. After which, I flicked my tongue out and licked his earlobe.

_Damn did he taste good! _

I looked back just in time to see the two floozies huff and stomp their way back to coach.

_Score: Swan -2, Skankwhores – 0_

It didn´t escape my attention that his pants were looking a bit on the uncomfortable side. Either the man had a roll of salami between his legs or he was _damn_ happy to see _me_! Even though, with my lack of experience it would be asking for trouble, I was praying that it was salami.

I know that pain is unavoidable, but I couldn´t think of anyone better than this fine specimen eye-fucking the shit out me right now to do it.

Clearing my throat his head snapped up to my face, I smirked cockily. "Like what you see, big guy?" I asked toying with a strand of my hair innocently.

No doubt shocked, he just stared at me with the most adorable expression on his face. Taking advantage of his stupor, I practically sat in his lap crossing over to my seat. "Oops," I murmured sweetly when I felt my ass brush against his very _large_, very _hard_ erection.

"M-m- miss, I-I´m…"

"Shhh…" I placed my index finger against his lips lightly. "Don´t, let´s just _enjoy _the flight. When we land, you go your way, and I´ll go mine. Everybody´s happy and we both get what we want." Looking him directly in the eye, I posed the million dollar question. "Do we have a deal?"

Forgetting that we were sitting on a tarmac in an airplane full of people, my sexy Adonis crashed his lips to mine. I couldn´t stop the moan that escaped me when his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, requesting entrance,

Gladly, I opened to him relishing in the hint of whisky and spearmint that was on his tongue.

I could die right here, right now and I´d die the happiest bitch on the planet.

A throat clearing brought us back to reality. "Excuse me," the flight attendant interrupted, "Sir, ma´am; can I get you anything to drink?"

"I´d like a bottle of Johnny Walker and a cup of ice," my beautiful stranger said in a velvety-smooth voice, "and for my lovely companion, a Cape Cod."

My eyes grew wide with surprise.

How did he know what I liked to drink?

As if reading my mind, he responded simply, "I can taste it one your tongue."

Now it was time for _my_ breath to hitch and _my_ eyes to go wide.

"By the way," he said, picking up my hand and bringing it to his soft plump lips. "The name´s Jasper Whitlock… what´s yours?"

Blushing like a lovesick teenager, I whispered, "Marie Clearwater."

Don't ask me why the hell I said that, but it was too late to take it back now. Besides, after tonight, we never have to see each other again.

Looking up it his mesmerizing green eyes, "So I take that as a yes, on my offer I mean?"

Leaning in, he kissed his way up my neck to my ear. "Oh Ms. Clearwater, trust me, before this plane touches down in Chicago, you´ll have taken by more than a yes."

_Fuck!_

_I just ruined my panties!_

_Again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! And what the hell is up with these names they´ve given? These two just keep adding to the mystery! Well, I guess we´ll see tomorrow! Leave me some love!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys make getting up at 5 am and updating, worthwhile! I can´t thank you enough! Without further ado... here you go! **

**Oh, someone asked how many chapters... well, who the hell knows! Well just take it day by day, and when you get tired of it, let me know and will bring it to an end! Sound fair enough!**

**I OWN NOTHING, BUT, TOMORROW, I WILL OWN "WATER FOR ELEPHANTS!"****OF COURSE YOU GUYS KNEW THAT ALREADY!**

**Un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter Ten

**EPOV**

The flight attendants give the standard spiel about safety, but I don´t listen.

There´s a hot as fuck brunette sitting next to me, staring into my eyes and caressing my thigh.

_She´s all I see._

_She´s all I hear._

_I´m completely enraptured by this beautiful woman!_

I´m tangled in her web, and I never want to be set free.

_Besides, if anything goes wrong, she´d be the only one worth saving!_

Touching!

We´re touching!

Lots of toughing!

_Lots of inappropriate fucking touching!_

The sexual tension was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife!

We find ourselves covered with the plush first class blankets because that fucking _fasten seatbelt_ sign was taunting the both of us and we couldn´t wait.

Try as she might, she couldn´t control her breathing.

Warm breath fanning across my neck told me that she was enjoying my hand on her pussy.

A bit more pressure had her face buried deeper into the crook of my neck and her fingernails digging into my forearm.

"Ungh…" Marie whimpered breathily against my shoulder.

"Shh… baby," I cooed softly in her ear, "they´re going to hear you." My thumb made slow lazy circles against the hardening bud I can feel through the thin layer of her pants. "You like that baby? You like the way it feels when I play with your clit?"

Wide brown eyes, liquid mocha, stare at me in silent plea!

"Jasper," falls from your lips like a prayer.

For a second, I seethed at hearing another man´s name fall from your pouty lips.

_It´s you she´s referring to, don´t blow it on a technicality, that can be rectified later!_

_Damn, I hated it when he was right!_

_Fuck! _

This was not supposed to be this complicated, but already, I´ve staked a claim on her.

"Mine!" I growl into the silky strands of her hair.

A shiver ran through her body, and could smell how bad she wanted me.

"I can make it better, angel," I offer wanting to feel her flesh without any barriers.

"Please, Jasper…"

_How could I deny her anything?_

In less than an hour of knowing her, I felt obligated to give her the world, because I knew that she deserved _that_ and more.

The moment couldn´t have been more perfect, as the plane began to taxi down the runway. Luckily for me, they felt the need to not only explain, but also show a video of the safety rules and regulations.

She was already primed, so it wouldn´t take much to push her over the cliff of pure bliss.

Slipping my hand in the waist band of her thin yoga pants and pass her _barely-as-fuck_ there panties, I feel it!

_She´s so fucking wet! _

"Fuck baby," I said huskily, burying face in her silky hair. "God, you´re so hot… and wet, I can´t wait to bury my dick inside of you."

Marie´s breath hitched and a muffled whimper was her only response.

Fingernails digging into the flesh of my arm had my cock pulsing with need.

Vigorously, I rubbed her pebbled nub, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

The plane was moving faster now.

So was I!

Faster!

Harder!

Slipping first one, then two fingers into her wet heat, I pump toward my own take-off.

Pumping!

Rubbing!

Pressing!

Lifting!

_God she´s so unbearably tight!_

Tightness!

Wetness!

Heat!

Lots and lots of heat!

The nose of the plane rises.

And minutely, her hips do too!

Fuck, my cock was about to explode!

Her mouth latched on to my neck to keep from screaming.

Sucking!

I feel it!

_That´s_ going to leave a mark!

_Her mark!_

Marked by my beautiful mysterious Marie…

_I like the sound of that!_

Thankfully, to the passengers around us, she just seems anxious about flying.

_God, she´s beautiful!_

There´s something different about her that draws me in, she bold and sassy, but sweet and shy at the same time.

Her walls have got my fingers locked in a goddamn vice.

It´s almost painful!

_Almost!_

_She´s close!_

_So close!_

_So fucking close!_

Just as the plane ascends into the air and I feel the wheels stow beneath the underbelly, I whisper, "_Let it go, baby."_

Liquid, like hot molten lava coats my fingers!

It´s taking all I fucking have not to bury my head between her legs and lap of the nectar that her body is offering.

_Such a fucking shame to let it go to waste!_

Her muscles contract!

Your body spasms, as wave after wave of mind numbing bliss wash over you.

The sting of Marie´s teeth sinking into the tender flesh of my shoulder, along with a glow of pure serenity, was the only visual evidence of her release.

_Physically!_

The walls of her pussy pulsed around my hand, making my cock extremely jealous.

_Soon, my friend… soon it´ll be your turn!_

* * *

><p><strong>I surely hope that was worth waiting for! You know what to do, leave me a little love and I´ll see you in the morning! <strong>

**Nightie... Nite!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**First let me start by saying, "Thank you" to all my reviewers! I crack the hell up at 5 am when I read some of the things you guys say! Thanks for sticking with me, you guys make the late nights and early mornings worthwhile!**

**Bunch2009 commented about them feeling bad about the names they´ve given each other! Where Edward finds himself in an internal battle about using Jasper´s name, mainly because his ego takes a hit when Marie calls out Jasper´s name as her pleasure washes over her, Bella, not so much, she´s given him the correct middle name, she just borrowed Sue´s last name. After all, they are strangers still at this point.**

**Thanks again and keep the great reviews coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT AT SOMETIME TODAY, I WILL OWN "WATER FOR ELEPHANTS", BUT YOU ALREADY NEW THAT!**

**un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

_Un-fucking-believable!_

I was flying high and it had nothing to do with airplane we were riding on!

Shocked, I couldn´t believe that I had just allowed a complete fucking stranger to finger-fuck me to an oblivion on an airplane full of people!

_Who the fuck are you… and what have you done with the real Bella Swan?_

I don´t know where that bitch is, but hope she´s taking a slow boat on a long ass trip!

I kind of like the new me.

Snuggling deeper into Jasper´s side, I blissfully breathed him in.

_God, he smells delicious!_

He attempted to remove his hand from buried inside me, but I stopped him. "Don´t," I said a little more forcefully than necessary. "Please," I added as an afterthought.

Involuntarily, my muscles clenched around him, causing him to groan in pleasurable agony.

"Baby," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," I pouted playfully, kissing the purple bruise I´d created on his neck.

_I felt many things, but sorry damn sure wasn´t one of them!_

Another pool of arousal flooded his hand, as I thought about him going into his various business meetings with my mark emblazoned on his body.

"You look so fucking hot with my mark on you," I purred into the shell of his ear.

His fingers curled inside me, tapping into newly discovered territory.

"Aa a aaa…" he breathed cockily. "Careful with the teasing little one; it might just come back to bite you in the ass."

My body visibly shuddered as his velvety voice caused chills to run down my spine.

"Was that a threat or a promise?" I challenged cockily.

Never had I been more grateful for reading all those trashy romance novels than I was in that moment; I felt I was giving as well as I received.

"I´ll show you what it was, just as soon as the turn off the fucking seatbelt sign," he growled menacingly.

Just then plane leveled off and the pilot announced that we had reached the desired altitude and it was safe to move about the cabin.

Patiently, I watched and waited as a handful of passengers got up to use the lavatory and then returned to their seats. After a few moments and no one else seemed to be moving, I grabbed Jasper´s wrist and eased his fingers from my body.

We both hissed at the loss of contact.

In a bold move that I hoped came off as sexy, I took the two fingers that I had just extricated from my still tingling pussy, and holding his stare, placed them in my mouth.

"Mmmm…" I groaned, eyes rolling back in my head. "Damn, I taste good!"

Fuck good, I tasted divine, if I must say so myself!

Jasper´s eyes nearly popped out of his head, seeing what I´d just done.

Using his little lust-induced coma to my advantage, I slid past him, and made my way to the restroom.

Closing the door behind me, I studied my reflection in the mirror.

Something was different!

_Well, it might have something to do with that freshly-fucked glow your sporting!_

Ignoring the annoying voice inside my head, I gave myself a tiny pep talk while I waited for Jasper.

"Okay, Bella, you can do this," I stated quietly, staring at myself in the mirror. "He wants you just as much as you want him! This is our chance, to prove to yourself that you can be sexy and spontaneous; throw caution to the wind and just enjoy it while it lasts!"

Feeling calm and collected, I didn't as much as flitch when restroom door opened.

Our eyes locked in the small mirror.

_Brown challenging green… _

_Neither one relenting…_

Neither wanting to be the first to concede!

_The click of the lock signaled game fucking on!_

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I turned to face him.

With hands so steady, I couldn´t believe they were my own, I made quick work of his belt, unbuttoned his pants and freed the biggest, most drool worthy cock that I´d ever seen.

Jacob´s dick was more along the lines of a nine month old baby compared to the silky smooth anaconda I was staring at now.

Licking my lips, my eyes zoned in on the sparkling drop of pre-cum glistening in the slit of his engorged head.

I whimpered!

I motherfucking whimpered!

His cock was so fucking beautiful to look at; I could feel a lone tear of adoration welling up in the corner of my right eye.

As if to prove that it was real, I reached out my hand, spread the lubricating fluid around the head and began to stroke him with and experienced hand.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and a rumble for somewhere deep inside of him resonated off of the bathroom walls.

On more than one occasion, I had given Jacob a hand-job just so he´d shut the fuck up and stop whining like a little horny bitch.

I hated it when he got his nasty ass jizz on my hands!

Seems like I´d wash them for days before I´d really feel clean again.

In hindsight, I always knew that something was off about Jacob´s and my relationship; it just never had that _spark_, like I feel with now… _with Jasper_.

For some reason this felt right!

Did I expect my first time to be at twenty thousand feet in an airplane bathroom… _no!_

It´s not so much the _where_, as it was _who_ I´m doing it with!

Jasper´s the _one!_

_I could feel it!_

_In another time and another place… we would have been good together!_

_Not now, Bella! _

_Focus!_

_He´s here, now… that´s all that matters!_

Giving Jasper´s cock a gentle tug, I questioned, "Are you going to just stand there with your dick hanging out of your pants all night, or are you going to come over here and fuck me?"

A feral growl escaped his chest and he ripped off my pants and panties off in one smooth motion. The next thing I knew my back was pressed against the mirror and Jasper none to gently slammed into me unexpectedly, causing a scream to get stuck in my chest.

Realizing my secret his entire body froze and all movement ceased.

The fire ripping its way up my growing was indescribable. Never had I felt such pain in all my life.

Oddly though, as much as it hurt, I could still feel a building pleasure amidst my pain.

Cupping my cheek, Jasper looked at me with sorrowful and apologetic eyes. "Marie, w-where you a-a a virgin?"

I could no longer hold back the tears, as I listened to his strained voice call me out on my deceit.

"I´m s-s-sorry," I croaked forcing back my sob. "I just wanted you so badly, and I didn´t think you´d want me if you knew."

I ducked my head in shame, unable to look him in the eyes.

A gentle, but firm finger coaxed my gaze up to meet his. "Silly, girl," he scolded sweetly. "You have nothing to be sorry about_. I´m_ the one who should be apologizing, you did nothing wrong."

I searched his emerald green orbs and found nothing but the truth to back up his words.

Floored by his honesty, a fresh round of tears cascaded silently down my cheeks. The feel of him still throbbing deep within in me, brought me back to the matter at hand.

"Jasper," I said, staring deep into his depthless eyes, "I´d love to share this with you," biting my lip shyly, "I mean that is if you still want me?"

"Obviously, you don´t see yourself clearly," he whispered as he placed wet open-mouthed kisses on my shoulder and neck. "I just wished, I could´ve made your first time more special, that´s all. And for the record," he whispered in my ear, "I will _always_ want you!"

Ignoring his heat of the moment comment, I responded with a simple, "You're here, that´s special enough." I bucked my hips, causing him to curse and twitch inside of me.

Kneading my aching breasts through my tank top and nipping and licking at my neck, Jasper slowly began to stroke in and out of me.

Each thrust brought with it a new sensation.

The initial pain had subsided and in its place was a dull, very pleasurable ache.

My fingers found purchase in his silky strands. As much as I loved seeing him in the baseball cap, I was glad that he´d decided to take it off.

I tugged and pulled at the unruly strands spurring him on to fuck me just a little harder. It was nothing like his initial fervor, but it was definitely stoking my burning embers.

"Oh God, Jasper," I moaned wantonly, loving the fullness that his massive cock provided me. "Fuck, I feel so full… so good… ungh…"

Hearing my words he kicked it up another notch.

Placing on hand beside my head on the mirror for leverage, he gripped my hip and pulled me to meet everyone of his impending thrusts.

My hills dug into the apples of his ass cheeks and my lips crashed against his.

Sloppy open-mouth kisses swallowed my moans and whimper.

This new angle had his pelvis rubbing deliciously against with each upstroke.

In no time, I my cries of pleasure where being swallowed up by Jasper´s mouth covering mine, three more strong thrusts and I felt the warmth of his seed spilling deep inside of me.

Jasper´s body stiffened completely as he emptied himself and chanted "Marie" as if it was his motto to live by.

Dropping his head against my shoulder, we collectively took a moment to get our breathing under control. When we were both positive that we wouldn´t faint from a lack of oxygen, Jasper slowly pulled out of me.

I whimpered in equal parts pain and desolation.

Jasper too hissed at the feeling of our separation.

Tears of overwhelm adoration and something else I dare not name, welled up inside of me as I watched Jasper clean me up tenderly. There wasn´t a massive amount of blood, but he wiped my folds down with a warm soapy hand towel as I was made of the finest most delicate porcelain.

Staring down at him, I was in awe when he placed a gentle kiss on my freshly cleaned lower lips, then whispered "Thank you" to me.

Right then and there I knew…

That I wanted Jasper Whitlock in my life for more than just one night!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this little tidbit of steamy info served to jumpstart your day! Leave me some love and I guarantee you there´s a lot more where that came from! Okay, stop stalling and hit the review button, I´m dying to know what you guys think of Bella´s first time!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the love you guys are showing my story! Keep it coming please!**

**I´m super sleepy so I´m gonna keep it short!**

**DISCLAIMER**: **OWNS... WATER FOR ELEPHANTS YES... TWILIGHT... NO... DON´T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN´T KNOW!**

**un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 12

**EPOV  
><strong>_What the fuck had I done! _I thought, studying the small delicate frame in my arms.

Only a monster would hurt this beautiful creature the way I did!

_Fuck, Edward! _

_Get a hold of yourself! _

_You didn´t know! _

My conscience was right!

_I didn´t know!_

I would never intentionally hurt her or any woman for that matter!

But _especially_ not her!

Three hours, and already I would give my life to save hers.

The look in her large doe eyes when I realized that I had savagely taken her most prized possession caused my heart to bleed.

I tore through her hymen like some kind of wild fucking animal!

_Jesus Christ, I´m such a sadistic fuck! _

I´m no fucking pencil dick!

Not to brag, but my cock was far from average in size.

Girth and lengthwise I was quite a fucking challenge!

And that was with an experienced woman!

God, I groaned out into the quiet, dimly lit cabin.

Palming my face in disgust, I tried not to think of the tears that sprung to Marie´s eyes as a searing pain ripped through her tiny body.

The pilot announced that we would be landing in about half an hour.

I tensed.

Fear had me clutching Marie´s small body closer to mine.

Suddenly, it was hard for me to breathe!

It felt like there was a fucking elephant sitting on top of my chest.

Feeling Marie stir in my arms and her warm breath fan across my skin as she sighed had me relaxing immediately.

_How was I supposed to live without this?_

_Without her?_

Marie and I had managed to go undetected and made it safely back in our seats after our little escapade.

She was snuggled up against my side snoring softly as if she was made for me and this was an everyday occurrence for us.

Tanya and I never cuddled!

_Never!_

Not even in the beginning!

_I never wanted to! _

Marie looked so peaceful and serene with her head lying against my chest while I on the other hand, was still having a _WTF_moment!

_I still couldn´t believe that we had had sex!_

Never in a million years did I believe that she would go through with it.

Tease the fuck out of me; yes, but willingly allow me to finger-fuck the shit out of her tight little hole during takeoff, _a-fucking-mazing_!

After that, I knew that I would stop at nothing until I was buried balls deep in her warm, wet center.

_And fuck did it feel good!_

Finally getting the chance to feel Marie's tight little pussy surrounding my cock was a bittersweet moment!

Running on nothing but pure adrenaline and lust, I didn't hesitate to slam into her.

_Fuck!_I cringed, just thinking about the damage I could have done.

I just thought... _I mean_… the way she had been teasing me, she knew what the fuck she was doing.

God, I'm such a sick bastard!

I did my best to show her how much her gift meant to me by taking extra-special care of her afterwards.

Gently cleaning her folds and making sure she took some Advil for the ache when we got back to our seats. It wasn´t an easy feat, but after a bit of coaxing and my famous Cullen pout, she gave in and allowed me to dote on her.

Call me a pussy, but feeding each other small bites of food from our individual plates was so fucking romantic.

Yeah, if my brother, Emmett, or my brother-in-law, Jasper, ever heard me say that, I would have to turn in my man card along with my balls!

_Fuck it!_

_I would give it all up, if it meant that I could keep her!  
><em>  
>Looking down at the sleeping angel that had materialized out thin air and turned my entire fucking world upside down I sighed.<p>

Could there_ actually_ be some truth to all that love at first sight_ mumbo jumbo_ that my mom and sister are always going on about?

Would my family think that I was fucking nuts for falling for a complete fucking stranger that I met in an airport?

My head was screaming at me to cut my fucking losses; it was fun while it lasted, but reality was waiting, and in that reality, I wasn´t Jasper Whitlock and she probably wasn´t fucking Marie Clearwater.

I growled in frustration, yanking at my hair anxiously.

My head fell back against the seat. How the fuck did I find myself in these type situations?

First, my fucking _crack_ head bitch of wife runs off, leaving me alone with nineteen month old twins, but I have to go and hookup with a complete stranger and give her my fucking balls to boot!

I am such a fucking pussy!

Initially, I didn´t know if I could trust her, so that´s why I used Jasper´s name. He and I did it all the time back in high school, especially, when some gold digging bitch tried to sweat us.

Hell, my family was from old money, and though my parents and grandparents were far from snobs, Emmett, Alice, and I knew better than to do stupid shit that would bring trouble or disgrace to the Cullen name.

Now that we´d been together, I felt like I could trust her. Marie would be just the type of girl that I would be proud to take home to my mother.

How in the fuck do I tell her that I´m one of the top chemist in the United States and that I´m CEO of one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world?

Would she hate me?

Would she run?

_Would I lose her, when I´ve only just found her?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let me have it! I can take it! Leave me some love and let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**See you guys in the morning!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good morning Faithful Readers!**

**Thank you to each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing, rec´ing, and anything else you do to help my story along! Without anyone to share it with, this would just be a bunch of words floating out in cyberspace. Seeing my inbox loaded with your comments and reviews all throughout the day makes it totally worth the extra effort I put into getting this posted before work and before I go to bed!**

**Not wanting to give anything away, there will be a bit of angst, drama, and WTF moments throughout, but if you trust me, I´ll try my best not to disappoint you!**

**Edward had his reasons for lying about his name, but he´s trying to figure out a way to tell her, he doesn´t want to risk losing prematurely, so cut the man a little more slack!**

**Now on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Water for Elephants on Blue-Ray, Twilight... pfft... I wish, but I didn´t need to tell you that!**

**un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

My ass felt like it had been split in too!

In a good way, but split in too nonetheless!

On the plus side of things, the flight attendants seriously believed that I was having some type of reaction to my aversion of flying.

I was having a reaction alright, to the massive cock that just fucked me six ways to Sunday!

And boy did he rock my world!

Not going to lie that shit hurt like a sonofabitch!

But I wouldn´t have changed a thing, Jasper was my soul mate.

If life deems that we walk of this plane and never _see _or _speak_ to one another again, I would still walk away with the most precious gift in the world… _love!_

I was in love with Jasper and I was certain that he was in love with me.

The look in his eyes when he realized that he´d taken my virginity, and then again as he pushed in and out of me tenderly, could only be described as love.

The tenderness he displayed when cleaning me up had me feeling his most prized possession.

Why did it have to be this way?

I know that they say, "It´s better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all" but _damn, _did I really _have_ to lose him?

Feeling the overwhelming need to put my trust in him, I told him about my plans to attend Northwestern for graduate school. Although, I shared that tidbit of information with him, I still found myself holding back some.

Chicago was my city of choice and it had a lot to do with Northwestern, but I wouldn´t have to necessarily live in Illinois to complete my degree.

I´d decided long before things went sour with Jake and my father was murdered that I would enroll online to get my master´s in English/Pre-Law.

Having a sizeable nest egg from Charlie´s parents for undergrad, I was able to let that money accrue interest while I paid for college with scholarships and work study.

Charlie didn´t put up too much of a fuss, because if all else failed and I didn´t like living in the big scary city so far away from home, my studies wouldn´t have to be interrupted.

Jasper shared his passion for music with me and told me that he´d gone to Dartmouth and graduated with a degree in chemistry. He was in fact on a business trip, but it was over and his home was based in Chicago.

I´d be lying if I didn´t have a cheesy ass grin plastered across my face at hearing that.

When it was time for dinner, he suggested that we each get something different so that we could share.

_Perfect!_

Did I mention that he was absolutely perfect!

The Advil he´d given to me earlier had quieted my down to a dull ache. In a sick and twisted way, I hated it. The pain was the only reminder of what we had done, and I wanted to hold on to it for as long as I could.

After we shared one of the sweetest meals of my life, I snuggled up to Jasper´s side and sleep overtook me. Since everything happened with Jacob and my dad, I hadn´t been sleeping well, but all of a sudden that problem was rectified.

Lulled into sleep by his honey-almond scent and him lightly stroking my hair, I rested better than I had in weeks.

The sound of the pilot announcing our descent into the airport startled me awake. I sat up, stretching out the kinks.

This was it!

In less than then fifteen minutes we´ll be on the ground.

Me, heading to the Hard Rock hotel, and him… _home!_

_Why did the thought of him going home without me hurt so much?_

Why did it feel like I was slowly and painfully being torn in two?

_Get a fucking grip Bella! _I scolded myself. _You´re not in fucking Kansas anymore!_

Tell me about it!

As much as I wanted to bitch and complain, I played the big girl game knowing that this was a possibility.

Hell, to some degree, I was banking on it!

Silently, we exited the plane.

The tension was so thick that it was almost palpable.

Purposely, I positioned myself on the other side of the carousel.

The gods were with me, because mine´s was the first to appear on the conveyor belt. Loading my things onto my cart, I made my way to the nearest exit in search of a taxi.

As cruel as it seems, not saying, "Goodbye" made it easier.

By the time I made it to the rather long line for the taxis, I could no longer hold back my tears. Silently, they cascaded down my cheeks.

I just wanted to check into my hotel room, take along hot bath, and maybe order a bottle of wine.

Anything to dull the pain!

Finally, I breathed in relief when I saw that there were only two people in line ahead of me.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the atmosphere, and a shiver ran down my spine. Pulling my coat a little tighter, I attempted to fight the urge to turn around.

He won´t be there!

It´s over!

He´s probably gone home… _to another woman!_

_Don´t fucking kid yourself Bella, he can do a hell of a lot better than you!_

My world was spiraling off its axis, when an electrifying touch to my shoulder had me whipping my head around an locking eyes when my beautiful stranger.

_My Jasper!_

Brown melted into green, and I could see that he was hurting just as much as I was.

Our separation was taking a toll on him as well.

Extending his leather covered hand in my direction, and he threw me a lifeline. "Come, let´s get you to the hotel."

_Thank God for second chances! _I internally chanted as I took his hand and let him lead me into the unknown.

_Maybe love´s not lost after all…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, contact beyond the plane. Only time will tell how all the lies and deceit will be handled. In their defense, I can´t say that I would be super angry about the lie... they were complete strangers damn it! Who knew if this was gonna work out or not! But that´s just me, Bella may feel totally different! Leave me some love and let me know that you´re still hanging in there with me!<strong>

**See you guys tonight!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, but RL kept me from updating last night, but thankfully, I was able to read all of your awesome reviews! I love how you guys are in their corner and pulling for them to get together! I promise you won´t be disappointed! **

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT STORY LINE, NOT MINE, BUT I DO OWN A NICE SOFT NEW MOON BLANKET WITH EDWARD´S YUMMY BODY ON IT! BEAT THAT STEPHANIE M.!**

**UN-BETA´D, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Agony!

Pure fucking agony!

_Gut wrenching, soul crushing, searing agony!_

I would rather have someone run a stake through my heart than have to stand there and watch Marie walk away, but that's exactly what I did.

Like a stupid _jackass_, I let her walk away from me!

_And possibly out of my life forever!_

I wanted to come clean about _everything_!

Wanting her to forgive me for the lies!

Wanting her to understand that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place!

As the plane taxied down the runway, I opened and closed my mouth an infinite number of times, but nothing came out.

She eyed me with anticipation, but I was too much of a fucking _coward_ to say anything!

And without so much as a fucking, "See you around," she turned and waltzed right out of my life. As quickly and as fluidly as she could, she maneuvered her way through the throngs of passengers to the baggage claim area.

I didn´t have anything to pick up, but being the sick bastard that I was, I followed her.

In that moment, I would have thought that I meant nothing to her.

What we _did_ meant nothing to her!

It wasn´t until the light hit just right and I saw the tears glistening in her eyes that my whole body ached to go to her.

It physically hurt not to be able to kiss her pain away!

Sucking in a ragged breath, my own emotion hit me like a ton of bricks.

_She was hurting damn it!_

And it was entirely _my _fucking fault!

_Did she think that I didn´t want her?_

_Blasphemy!_

Nothing could be farther from the truth!

If I would have just manned up and asked her not to leave, maybe she wouldn´t be feeling like I rejected her right now.

Following her out to the taxi run, I took a moment to _really_ study her.

Flatfoot she stood about 5´4" tall. Wavy strands of mahogany hair cascaded like spun silk down her back. The biggest, most expressive brown eyes were set in her heart shaped face; her beauty was timeless and regal.

_Sadly, she didn´t see herself clearly at all! _

It was killing me to see the tears spilling from her eyes.

She just looked so… _sad!_

When there were only two people left ahead of her, I approached.

I wanted to fucking leap for joy when she placed her tiny delicate hand in mine and let me lead her away to my car.

Silently, I thanked God that I was in my Vanquish and the car seats where in the Audi. Don´t get me wrong, I was a very proud papa, but I had to find a way to break the news to Marie, and I don't think that finding two empty car seats in the back of my car was the way to do it.

Telling her about Brooklyn and Gunner would force me to have to bring up Tanya and I didn´t want to overwhelm her _or_ scare her away!

Ultimately, I was headed for single-parenthood and I wasn´t sure if that was something that Marie could handle.

She was just starting grad school for fuck´s sake!

All in due time, I reminded myself.

I planned on talking to her about everything, but first, I needed to take care of my girl _properly_, then I could go home to my babies.

_God, I missed my babies!_

_Gunner and Brooklyn were my life!_

God how I wished that Marie was Brook and Gunny´s mom, Lord knows my bitch of a wife was hardly one.

My babies were the _only_ good thing to come out of my sham of a marriage.

A marriage that I now knew was over!

Also on my very long list of things to do, calling Jenks and getting the ball rolling.

Tanya was out and Marie was definitely in!

I would wait until Jenks filed the papers, and then I would come clean about everything to Marie.

Then, I was hoping that we could be together, without the threat of _Tanya_ hanging over our heads.

I just needed a couple of weeks, and then I was _all _hers!

_That is if she´d have me after I came clean about my fucked up life!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you enjoyed that! Leave me some love!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is so late, but better late than never, I´d say! Hope you all had a good day and an even better weekend! Thanks for reviewing and for all the great ideas that you all are giving me. Some of you have some really good suggestions! Please Keep Em coming!**

**D****ISCLAIMER: Twilight not mine, but then again, you already knew that!**

**Un-beta´d so read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

We pulled into the Hard Rock hotel, and while the valet parked my car and the bellman handled Marie´s luggage, I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her into the lobby.

Her eyes sparkled with wonder, like a little girl in toy store.

We made our way over to the receptionist desk and Marie began to fidget. I got the sense that maybe she needed a little privacy, so I place a chaste kiss on her forehead and made my over to the gift shop to have a look around.

I was purchasing t-shirt that I thought would be a perfect _welcome to Chicago _gift for Bella, when I felt her arms snake around my waist from behind. "I hope you didn´t mind stepping away," came a soft timid voice from behind me. "I just… I mean… _this_… _us…_ it´s all still so new to me."

I turned around to see her face, but she kept her eyes downcast, and continued to ramble. "Shh…" I urged lowering my lips to hers. I sucked on her plumb bottom lip softly, "I understand completely, sweetheart, _this,_" I waved my hand between the two of us, "is still new for both of us. I hope you don´t mind me driving you over here. I didn´t mean to be so forward. I just…" My words were silenced by _her_ lips this time.

Soft pliable lips that tasted like heaven, blended seamlessly with my own.

Her tongue swept across my bottom lip, and gladly, I gave her entrance into my mouth.

I let her take the lead.

_Gladly submitting to her will!_

Slipping!

Sliding!

Caressing!

Dominating!

The kiss was deepening and my cock was trying to get in on the action.

_Down boy… she´s not ready yet!_

Feeling my cock´s eagerness, Marie pulled away giving me a shy, but knowing smile, "As much as I loved what we did on the plane, I don't think I´m quite ready for_ that_ again." Her cheeks tinged a delicious shade of light pink right before my very eyes. "That doesn´t mean you have to suffer all by your lonesome," she purposely brushed the back of her hand across my bulged, causing me to hiss out a "Fuck" loudly.

Taking a deep breath, I reached up and cupped her cheek, rubbing the apple with my thumb; I lowered my head close to her ear. "God, you´re a beautiful sexy little minx, I love it when you blush. Too bad it´s not helping with my uhh… _situation!_"

"Let´s head upstairs, shall we?" She suggested looking extremely flustered. "Maybe I can help you with your, uhh… _situation._" I growled in response, and fought the urge to throw her over my shoulder like a caveman.

I left Marie sleeping peacefully, at about midnight and headed home. She understood that I had to work in the morning, and so therefore, I couldn´t stay the night.

As promised, she had taken care of my _situation. _And boy did she take care of it! I had never cum so hard from a blowjob in my entire life.

_And she fucking swallowed and everything!_

Reluctantly, I had to get home, so after we took a nice long bath and I tucked her into bed, I kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you" before heading home to my children.

_I tugged my hair in frustration all the way home. _

Warring with myself over my feelings; on the one hand, I desperately wanted to get home to my babies, but then there was a very large part of me that tucked away safely on the top floor of the Hard Rock hotel in the Extreme Suite.

I so wanted to merge my two worlds together, but I knew that I to get my shit together before I introduced Marie to Brooklyn and Gunner.

Little did Marie know, but I just lived about ten minutes away from the hotel, so it would be easy for me to spend some nights with her once I put the children to bed, and I planned on doing just that. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

Pulling into my designated parking space, I snapped a picture of the Dodge Charger that I bought Tanya six months ago. As soon as Rose could get me a buyer, that shit was headed for the auction block!

One fucking step at of time, I was going to rid my life of that vile disgusting bitch!

Not even bothering to grab my luggage, I jumped in the elevator, turned my key and headed up to the penthouse. Silently, I made my way the nursery, my children were my life and the pull to be near them grew stronger with each step I took.

My chest constricted with emotion, and tears trickled silently down my cheeks as I stared at the most beautiful sight that I´d ever seen. Gunner laid with his two favorite middle fingers in his mouth with his face buried in his sister´s curls, while Brooklyn laid flat on her back, arms thrown above her head, with one of her many pacifiers hanging from her mouth.

I studied the two sleeping beauties that didn´t have a care in the world and my heart ached for Marie… to share _this_ with her. Not to brag, but I had two of the most beautiful children in the world.

They were Cullen´s through and through!

Tanya hated the fact that they both looked so much like me. Gunner was my exact double and Brooklyn was her Nana Esme´s little twin. Gunny´s bronze locks were just as unruly as my own, and Brook´s vibrant green eyes and caramel colored curls had the power to bring me to my knees.

Just then, Brook stirred in her sleep, whimpering quietly. That was all the invitation I needed to pull her from the crib and into my waiting arms. Burying my face in her soft curl´s, I breathed in her sweet baby scent.

"Hi, baby girl," I cooed softly to my half sleeping angel.

"Daaa…" she sighed, nuzzling my neck, and entwining her little chubby fingers in the hairs at the nape of my neck. My entire body relaxed into her touch.

"Shh, love. Daddy´s got you."

Settling into the rocker recliner, I pulled the old family afghan that had been passed down to all the Cullen firstborns over us and let out a sigh of contentment.

Fatigue was finally settling in and I couldn´t help but to succumb, but not before visions of Marie and I doing this exact same thing.

Envisioning her with my baby girl in her arms rocking her to sleep, or reading my little man a story, had my heart swelling with love. These feelings should be scaring the fuck out of my, but oddly, the felt right.

I smiled thinking back to her reaction to my gift. The t-shirt read, "Someone who loves me in Chicago bought me this T-shirt." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she stared down at the pink material. "Jasper, I…" she started furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

Placing my index finger against her lips, I shook my head. "Soon, love… soon," was my only response. Marie was made for me, and I was going to do whatever it took to make her a part of our lives!

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Marie Clearwater was not the name of the young woman who had stolen my heart at 40,000 feet. Second, whoever she was, she was without a doubt my soul mate.

_And three… I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how´d I do? Edward still had a few things he had to say, so we´ll hear from Ms. Bella a.k.a Marie tomorrow! Leave me some love! See you guys tomorrow! Nite... nite!<strong>

**Krazi**


	16. Chapter 16

**I´m baaaack! Things are moving along nicely and bit by bit Edward´s trying to come clean. Thanks again for all the love and support you´re giving my story! To my faithful reviewers... you guys rock! Anytime I´m too sleepy to update or RL gets in the way, I feel guilty for disappointing you! Hope you like this and stick with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT A TICKET TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF BREAKING DAWN PT. 1 ON NOV. 17TH, BUT OF COURSE YOU GUYS KNEW THAT ALREADY!**

**Un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 16

**BPOV**

Valentine´s Day!

It´s Valentine´s Day and I´m a fucking wreck!

_Masen, _as Jasper insisted that I call him a few nights ago was coming over for dinner. He said that he had to hear people calling, _"Jasper"_ all day at work and he wanted us to have something special… _something just for us!_

I smiled, when I thought about how sweet and attentive he always was.

_Rip!_

My smile is quickly replaced by a grimace and a loud yelp. "Motherfucker… that shit hurt!" I winced in pain as Beth ripped another line of hair from my scorching pussy.

"Bet you won´t be saying that when that hot piece of man meat of yours is enjoying his little surprise later on this evening." She waggled her eyebrows and continued to abuse my poor defenseless vagina.

"God, this shit hurts," I whined, squinting my eyes to block out the pain. "I better get at least three good orgasms for this."

"Amen, sister," Beth mumbled from behind her mask. She continued on with her with methodical torture until I was nice and smooth and hair free.

I thanked her, after giving her a generous tip and headed back up to my room. It was costing me a small fortune to live here, but I figured that life was too short to live like Ebenezer Scrooge and count every penny. If I decided to make Chicago my home, I would start looking for a condo by early summer.

Until then, the penthouse suite at the Hard Rock it was!

I finally had broken down last week, and called Sue to let her know where I was. She was pissed that I didn´t say goodbye, but she said she completely understood my need to get away and make a new start. Before hanging up, she made me promise to keep in touch and not to stay away too long.

Slipping out of my clothes, I stepped under the warm spray of the shower and moaned as the hot water cascaded down my body and over my sensitive mound.

Today was my first experience with a Brazilian wax and let me just say, "That it was _well_ worth it!" My pussy was super sensitive and even the slightest touch had me tingling with a warm sensation. I couldn´t wait to see the look on Masen´s face when he saw it.

I usually just went to Beth for my arms, legs and bikini area, but for some reason, I just wanted to try something new today.

With my hair and make-up done, I slipped on my little red strapless dress, and a pair of silver glitter-crusted Louboutin pumps. Leaving my hair to hang in loose waves down my back, I stepped out into the sitting area and my mouth dropped open in shock. Instantly, I brought a trembling hand up to cover my mouth.

There standing in a sea of beautiful pink and white roses was the man of my dreams. Candles cast the room in a warm glow and the Bose sound system played soft romantic music in the background.

An urgent need overtook me, and I couldn´t get to him fast enough. "Masen," I sighed as tears trickled down my cheeks.

_So much for my damn make-up!_

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He asked worriedly as he swiped at my falling tears.

"I-it´s s-s-so b-beautiful," I blubbered shamelessly. "No one´s _ever _done anything like this for me before."

"God, baby," he chuckled in relief. "I thought you were upset that I let myself in. _ This_ is nothing compared to what I _want _to do for you." Looking deep into my eyes, Masen spoke the words that would change my life forever. "Marie, I´m in love with you!"

My eyes grew wide like saucers. I couldn´t believe what I was hearing. So much so, that I had to ask him to repeat it. "Y-you what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I love you." He repeated with confidence. "Marie, you are my life now."

"I love you too, Masen," I said through a fresh round of tears. "Please, make love to me."

And just like that dinner was forgotten as Masen swept me into his arms, and carried me to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? He´s trying to give her pieces of himself. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, so at least their gradually getting to real names. I promise he won´t string her along for long, and neither will she! Happy Sunday, and I´ll see you guys later! Leave me some love!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here´s pt. 2! Thanks again for all the love and support you´re giving my story! To my faithful reviewers... you guys rock! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT A TICKET TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF BREAKING DAWN PT. 1 ON NOV. 17TH, BUT OF COURSE YOU GUYS KNEW THAT ALREADY!**

**Un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 17

**BPOV**

He peeled my dress off before ridding himself of his suit.

"God baby," his voice was raspy and thick with need. "You´re so fucking beautiful that it hurts," he murmured, letting his eyes rake of over my semi-nude body. His warm breath fanned across my skin causing it to pebble with excitement.

Masen, removed my strapless bra, and gently began to suckle my right breast, while his hand cupped and kneaded my left. "Ahh…" I sighed softly, arching my back into his ministrations.

Lying me down gently and reverently in the center of the bed, my body tinged a bright pink hue as he stood there drinking me in. My center was ablaze, and I thought I would spontaneously combust if he didn´t touch me. "Please…" I begged wantonly, barely recognizing my own voice. "I need you."

"You have me, baby," he stated moving down my body, leaving a blazing trail of open-mouthed kisses to my promised land. Slowly, to the point of thinking I might die, he slid my red laces panties down my legs and tossed them to the floor.

The moment Masen saw my glistening bare pussy, all proper etiquette flew out the window. Sweet and slow was replaced by pure animalistic instinct.

Raw need _had_ to be sated!

Carnal lust _had_ to be fulfilled!

A claim _had_ to be staken!

Old territory, seen through new eyes, _had_ to be marked!

"Arrghhh…" I cried as Masen sucked my swollen clit into his mouth. A jolt of pure electricity running through my body sent me spiraling over the edge and into a sea of pure bliss. "Oh my God… Masen… I´m… ah… ah… MASENNNNN…"

His fingers pumped in and out of me, while his tongue flicked and sucked my clit mercilessly.

The heat…

The pressure…

The sensation…

_The love!_

It was all too much, too much for me to take at one time, but on the same token; it wasn´t enough, it would never be enough!

My fingers buried themselves in the thick curls at the nape of his neck, and I began to tug, pulling him deeper into my core, holding him exactly where I needed him to be. My actions were a complete contradiction to what I _thought_ I wanted.

I _thought_ it was too much!

I _thought_ I wanted him to stop!

I _thought_ I couldn't take anymore!

_Boy was I wrong!_

"Fuck yes… fuck yes…" I panted like a mantra to live by, all the while thrusting my hips into his eagerly awaiting mouth. As the pressure started to build for a second time, I began to fuck his face in earnest, selfishly taking what I needed from him. "Oh shit… yes… fuck… Masen… I-I-I´m cumming… _againnnnn_!" Masen growled against my pussy in response to all my mewling and keening, and the vibrations set off another round of fireworks.

My lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

I couldn´t catch my breath.

I didn´t want to!

My upper body arched off of the bed like I was possessed by some kind of sex demon.

I guess I was, and his name was Masen.

The man knew how to play my body like a finely tuned instrument!

The sparks of electricity continued to zing around us as Masen pulled back and shed his boxers. Though my vision was still a bit blurry, the sight of his overly endowed cock bobbing against his toned stomach, would always be a welcomed sight.

The man was flawless, even his dick was pretty!

Over the course of a month and a half, we´d had sex numerous times, but nothing ever prepared me for the initial joining of our bodies.

The feel of Masen stretching me to capacity and beyond was indescribable. "_Fuckkk…"_ he hissed into the crook of my neck.

Slowly he sank into to me, sheathing his throbbing cock deep into my center. Easing back until just the tip of his bulbous head was inside me, he made love to me in long, unhurried strokes.

It was maddening, but beautiful and loving all at the same time!

Opening my eyes, I was met with so much love.

Brown melting seamlessly into green, two souls uniting on a totally different level; it was beautiful… _almost spiritual._

Snaking my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer and swiped my tongue across his lips. Tasting my essence on him ignited a fresh blaze in the pit of my stomach.

Greedily, I sucked his bottom lip, trying to satiate my thirst for him.

It was an all-consuming need.

A burning desire that only he could quench.

Lips, teeth, tongues melded together.

Blending…

Never ending…

There was no separation of the two.

No defined point of entry or exit.

We were one!

One mind…

One soul…

One body…

_One love!_

When breathing became a necessity, in sync we both took to nipping, sucking, licking, and kissing any part that was available.

"Masen," I sighed contentedly into his shoulder. "I love you, so much!" I choked out as I began to sob softly.

He kissed away my tears tenderly and minutely increased the force behind his thrusts, as my walls began to flutter and tighten around him. "As I love you," he whispered against my lips huskily.

As if in slow motion, the pressure low in the pit of my belly started to build. We moaned, groaned, grunted, and cursed in unison. This was bigger than both of us.

We didn´t have a choice.

There was no time for contemplation.

Whatever secrets that were left between us would have to be dealt with.

_I could not… no… I would not live without him!_

We never stood a chance against this!

Whatever it was that had befallen us.

I was bewitched, as I´m sure that he was too!

And as time stopped briefly, while Mason´s soul became forever one with mine… _I cried!_

For the little baby girl whose mother abandoned her before she even had a chance to live…

_I cried!_

For the awkward teenager who had to rely on her father to explain sex and the natural functions of her body…

_I cried!_

For the young woman who´d gotten her heart broken by a man she trusted, a man she thought she loved…

_I cried!_

And for the little girl who lost her father, her hero, the only man who truly ever loved her…

_I cried!_

An endless river of tears streamed down my cheeks as the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm washed over my body. Masen was amazing, he just held on to me and let me cry, whispering his love for me into my ear.

Just as the intensity of my release subsided, I felt Masen´s cock grow harder and twitch inside of me. If this was to be the start of forever I had to hear him say it! That would be the only way, in _my_ mind, to truly bind us together.

"Harder, Masen," I croaked, voice strangled with emotion. "I need you… all of you."

"Fuck, Baby," he grunted in time with his thrusts. "You have me… all of me!" He picked up the pace, driving harder and faster into the depths of my center.

"Say it, baby… I need to hear you say it!" Confused by my words, his eyebrows knitted together and he studied my face searching for an answer. Knowing he was close, I didn´t hesitate to answer his unasked question. "Bella… call me Bella… pleaseee…"

"What? Ungh…" he grunted in confusion, but resolved to deny me nothing. His eyes locked with mine and the most beautiful sound fell from his lips, as his velvety voice cried "Bella", and he spilled his hot seed deep inside of me.

The feel of him twitching and throbbing inside of me sent my body into another slow sweet release. After what seemed like forever, he rolled to his taking me with him. I whined in desolation as I felt his limp member slowly slip from my body.

Fatigue overtook me, and I barely registered Masen pulling the covers over our spent bodies.

The last thing I remembered before falling into the best night´s sleep of my life was Masen´s lips softly brushing against my temple.

"_This_ is how our first time should have been, Bella."

_Today marks the first day of the rest of our lives!_

* * *

><p><strong>We are definitely on to something! I had to give her a new memory! Even though she will never forget the first time she had sex, now she´ll have beautiful memory of the first time she made love! More to come... stay tuned! Leave me some love!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! Let´s continue on this wild and krazi ride!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THINGS TWILIGHT BELONG TO THE GREAT STEPHANIE MEYER, BUT I BET SHE DOESN´T HAVE AN EDWARD CULLEN "NEW MOON" BLANKET TO KEEP HER WARM AT NIGHT! TAKE THAT STEPH!**

**Un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 18

**EPOV**

She loves me!

She fucking loves me!

I couldn´t believe what I was hearing!

On a whim, I had decided to put myself out there and just tell her how I felt. Call me crazy, or whatever the fuck you want, but I fucking loved this woman with every fiber of my being.

As cliché as it might have seemed, last night over a romantic Valentine´s Day dinner, it was the perfect time.

The fact that she said it back completely blew me away.

We made slow sweet love several times, before falling into a blissful sleep. She opened up even further to me by asking me to call her, Bella. I didn´t understand it at the time, but then it dawned on me; she was giving me a new piece of the puzzle that was Marie Clearwater. "Bella," I tried the name out several times as I watched her sleeping.

What a fitting name, she was in fact the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I couldn´t put it off any longer, I had to tell her _everything_!

I had taken to telling the twins about her each night before I put them to sleep; it was wrong of me to do so, but I wanted to replace their memories of Tanya with new ones of my _Bella_. It warmed my heart to watch them point at her picture in my phone and say, "Maa!" My babies were such good judges of character, and I knew they would take to her instantly.

Nightly, I dreamed of us taking them for long walks in the park, giving them baths, tucking them in, and reading them bedtime stories each night, before we fell into bed where we would make slow passionate, then fall into a peaceful sleep.

I had no concrete proof, but my heart told me that she wanted that too. The more time I spent with her, the harder it was becoming for me to stay away.

_She was the air that I breathed._

It nearly broke my heart in two when I had to leave her bed so that I could be there to give the twins their breakfast in the morning. Since confessing our love for one another, our bond had only strengthened.

Carefully, I disentangled myself from Bella´s grip, and smiled when she snuggled up to my pillow and sighed, "Masen," softly in her sleep.

We had managed to get out of bed and heat up our meal, before making love one final time. I stood there once I´d redressed and memorized every line and contour of her flawless body.

Using the tip of my index finger, I traced the outline of her naked spine, and watched with rapt fascination how her skin pebbled with gooseflesh. Fuck, I loved how responsive she was to my touch.

She moaned, "Masen," again in a breathless sleepy tone that shot straight to my dick. As much as I wanted to take her again, I knew that she needed to get her rest and I needed to get home. All of her class work was caught up, so she would at least be able to sleep in tomorrow.

Leaning in, I pressed my lips softly against her hair. Taking a large gulp of air, her powerful scent made me light-headed. "Soon, my sweet Isabella," I whispered into her hair. "Soon, you will be mine, and I will never have to leave your side again."

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow, I would make all right with the world.

_Tomorrow, I would to tell Bella the truth!_

* * *

><p><strong>He so wants to do the right thing! Poor Dadward! See you guys tomorrow!<strong>

**Leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, I hope everyone had a good day! Thank each and everyone of you for all your kind, encouraging, and thoughtful reviews! You guys freaking Rawk! I'm on pins and needles waiting for the arrival of Breaking Dawn pt.1! I swear like someone is offering me a free hit of the crack pipe! Lol! Enough of that... on with the show!**

**Here's a little look into what Edward's got going on!**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT I OWN AND WHAT I DON´T! ENOUGH SAID!**

**Un-beta´d, so read at your own risk!**

**Ohh... thanks to the two ppl who caught my typo... no Edward has not revealed his true identity yet, so you didn´t miss anything! And if you missed it´s already been corrected, so you can´t prove a damn thing!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 19

**EPOV**

Things were finally coming together, just as planned; I had called Jenks the Monday morning after I returned from Seattle and the ball was already rolling to rid my life of Tanya Denali once and for all.

I had never felt more relieved in my entire life, than I did after making that call.

"_Cullen," he barked over the phone. "Any luck finding that crazy bitch you call a wife this weekend?" Never one to beat around the bush, Jason Jenks was a very outspoken man. He´d worked for my family for years and I had grown accustomed to his filter or lack thereof._

"_Good morning to you too, asshole," I grumbled with mock annoyance. "And to answer your question, no, I didn´t find her. I found something so much better," I mumbled to low for him to hear._

"_Oh, I see," he responded thoughtfully. "So you want me to send Felix out to track her down again?"_

"_No, just the opposite," moving the mouse around on my computer, it sprang to life. "In fact, I want him to track her down and make sure that she stays as far away from Chicago as possible. I want a divorce, and if I file for abandonment, it´ll be easier to get her parental rights terminated as well. I don´t want to drag my children through some sort of messy court battle." _

_I pulled up my financial information and set the ball rolling to have her removed from any and all of my accounts. If she didn't have access to any resources, then she couldn´t check herself into some posh rehab facility and clean herself up for a few weeks, only to return and make our lives miserable. _

_Thank God she was estranged from her parents, so they would be of no help. And I knew for a fact that, that jackass, James didn´t have a fucking dime to his name; hell both of those crack head motherfuckers had been spending my money for months!_

_Yeah, I´m a fucking idiot, tell me something I don´t already know!_

"_You want what?" Jenks coughed and sputtered on his coffee. I´m almost sure he ruined the expensive shirt he was wearing; one that I no doubt paid for._

_Since all this mess started with Tanya, I had become his sole priority._

"_You heard me," I growled slowly. "I am sick of this shit! My children and I deserve better. I want Tanya out of my fucking life… sooner than right now and faster than goddamn immediately!" I loosened the knot in my tie and leaned back in my chair, as I continued to spout off my orders to Jenks. _

"_I want the papers on my desk to sign within the hour and I want them filed today, along with a temporary restraining order. Tanya is not to come within 200 feet of my fucking children. She´s a fucking drug addict and unstable! Who knows what kind of fucking diseases that whore´s carrying now?"_

"_Y-yes Sir," Jenks stuttered, shuffling papers around on his desk. "So, are we filing solely on the grounds of abandonment?"_

"_No, adultery, and reckless endangerment of a child/children as well," I fumed, thinking back to the day Tanya left my children in the lobby of the Trump hotel, while she was shooting up heroin in the bathroom. _

_Luckily, my mother was there for a charity brunch and saw the stroller parked in front of the receptionist´s desk. Thank God she had the common sense to ask the clerk to watch them while she stepped away to the restroom._

_Immediately, after showing her ID and pictures of her with her grandchildren, my mother took the home. She spoke with hotel manager, who happened to be a personal friend, and was assured that no one would be discussing what happened and that the video footage from the lobby that day would remain on file if I ever needed it._

_The bitch came home two days later, having no recollection of even taking the twins with her. My kids could have been kidnapped or worse, they could have been fucking killed, and she would have never known it!_

_That should have been the end, but like a fool, I trusted that she wanted to get better. From that moment on, she was never allowed to take the children out of the house or be alone with them. Poor Ms. Cope took several tongue lashings, but she was adamant about making sure that my orders were followed to the letter._

"_I´ll have the papers messengered over for you to sign in about half an hour," Jenks responded before disconnecting the call._

_I sat back and breathed out a sigh of relief. _

I was a fucking fool!

But not anymore!

I should have rid myself of Tanya years ago, but then I wouldn´t have my beautiful babies. It was no excuse, but I thought that she would somehow realize that she needed to get better, at least for the children´s sake.

I knew what it meant to have a mother _and_ a father that loved me and that´s exactly what I wanted for my children, but not at the expense of their happiness and wellbeing.

_Fuck you, Tanya, I have a gorgeous brunette that loves me and will be a perfect mother to my children!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I don´t know about you guys, but I for damn sure don´t want to be Tanya right about now! Let me know your thoughts on this one... leave me some love! And on a brighter note, anyone following my other stories... a new chapter of The Grass is Always Greener will be zipped off to the beta´s tomorrow! Checkout the blog for a teaser and PicSpiration sometime tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

**I´m baaaack! Did you miss me? Well, I´m watching Jimmy Kimmel Live, waiting for the lovely Kristen Stewart to make an appearance, so I thought I would update! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Your thoughts, comments, and continued support mean the world to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE OWNS IT, BUT I MAKE IT HOT! THANKS MRS. MEYER, FOR ALLOWING ME THE PRIVILEGE! BREAKING DAWN PT.1... SIX DAYS AND COUNTING!**

**Un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 20

**EPOV**

"Penny for your thoughts…" Bella´s sweet voice asked, breaking through my reverie.

_Bella… beautiful! _I couldn't help but think to myself.

The name suited her to a `t´!

I looked down to see her biting her bottom lip and toying nervously with the diamond tennis bracelet I´d given her last night as a Valentine´s Day present; it was a bit of a struggle at first, but I finally convinced her to except it. She looked as if she was bracing herself, mentally, for my response.

My angel was too fucking adorable for her own good!

Silently, I prayed that she would understand!

"Bella," I sighed, pulling her in to straddle my lap. "There´s _so_ much that I need to tell you, _so_ many things that you need to know, before we can move forward in our relationship." I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against hers, I couldn´t bear to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. "It´s too late for me, I´ve already fallen head over heel in love with you," I admitted with a shaky breath. "But I won´t let you invest anymore than you already have into this relationship until you know the _complete_ truth about me." I braced myself for her anger, but what I got was anything but.

I buried my face in the crook her neck and inhaled deeply. The sweet-smelling fragrance of her skin always seemed to calm me. I prayed that it wouldn´t be the last time! Involuntarily, my body shuddered as I fought to swallow the huge lump in my throat.

Out of pure instinct my grip on Bella tightened.

"Masen," she pulled back and whispered against my lips. "Look at me," she coaxed up my chin with her index finger. My breath got caught in my throat when she locked me in her fierce chocolate stare. "I´m not naïve, I _know_ that we have a lot to discuss, I can feel the anxiety rolling off of you in waves. But this," she gestured between the two of us, "is the closest my life has come to being _perfect_ in a long time, please… _don´t_ take it away from me just yet."

I knew exactly what she was referring to. A couple of days after she`d gotten here, she started having terrible nightmares. I didn´t want to push, but I was concerned and told her that whenever she was ready, she could confide in me.

One night after a couple of rounds of some pretty amazing sex, we were lying in bed and out of the blue, she just started talking. She told me all about Charlie and the routine traffic stop that had taken his life. It broke my heart into a million pieces to see her crying like that, knowing there was nothing I could do to take her pain away.

Never in my life had I felt so helpless!

Running her fingers through my hair, I purred and leaned into her electrifying touch. "But Bella…" I groaned in desperation, needing to clear the air between us.

She shook her head "no" at me, and refused to listen to a word I had to say. "No, Masen! I love you!" She said fiercely, gripping my face in her hands. "I fell in love with _you,_ the man I met in a VIP lounge in the Seattle airport! Tell me this, are you a serial killer?

I shook my head no.

"Are you a child molester, rapist… wanted by the FBI?"

Again, I shook my head in silent response. It didn't escape that she avoided the most important question of all, was I married. Thank God and all his little angels, I could at least say that I was legally separated and had a restraining order against my estranged wife. If all went according to plan, and Tanya remained _AWOL_, my divorce would be final by the middle of June.

I just don´t think that she would appreciate the fact that the search for said wife was what lead me to her that fateful day in Seattle.

_Ya think!_

Bella spoke again, snapping me from my thoughts. "Then for now, that´s_ all_ I need to know. That´s all I _want_ to know!" She punctuated each word with a kiss, as she popped the buttons on my shirt one by one.

I hissed out in pleasure when her teeth sank into my sensitive nipple.

She knew exactly what I needed!

She _always_ knew exactly what I needed!

Working her magic on my pants, we both moaned in unison when she sank down on my throbbing cock. "Ahh… fuck," I moaned, clenching my jaw. Bella gripped my shoulders, using them for leverage, and slowly began to ride me.

I watched, slack-jawed, as she took from me what she needed.

The way she chewed her lip in concentration, had my cock aching with an indescribable need.

A need that only she could satisfy!

Only my brown-eyed girl could quench my sexual thirst.

Her fingers dug into the flesh of my shoulders painfully. I prayed that it would leave a mark, but not just any mark… _her mark!_

I wanted the entire fucking world to know owned my fucking ass… lock…stock… and barrel!

Bella´s body began to shake, and her walls fluttered around me.

This was intense!

Love making on whole new level!

This was about a woman, staking her claim on her man!

Our souls were combing, meshing as one.

Sensing her desire, her need for more, I gripped her hips tightly and began to guide her movement. Little by little, I picked up the pace. "I´m here baby," I grunted, sucking on the tender flesh of her shoulder, leaving a mark of my own.

"I need you, Masen," she sobbed into the crook of my neck. "Don´t leave me, please!" Her voice sounded so broken and small; it ripped my fucking heart out to hear her sounding that way.

"Look at me, sweet girl," I demanded, struggling to keep it together. "You fucking own me! I couldn´t leave you if I tried! We´ll get through this, Bella! Just promise me that you´ll never leave me… not matter what!" I know it was a real bitch move, but I needed her to give me her word that I wouldn´t lose her.

I couldn´t fucking lose her!

She was my soul mate!

My life!

Besides Brooklyn and Gunner, she was my fucking everything!

"I´m yours, Masen… forever!" Her breathless declaration caused me to slam into her forcefully. I needed to solidify our bond.

Over and over I drove my needy cock into her accepting pussy!

When the damn broke, and she screamed my name, I couldn´t help but to let go, releasing my seed deep inside of her core. "Mine," I grunted, as I claimed her lips with a force so powerful that scared the hell out of me.

As I we sat, clinging to each other in a sweaty heap, I couldn´t help stop the thoughts of Bella, impregnated with my child, bonding her to me for the rest of our days. How I wished that somehow her shot would somehow malfunction, leaving her vulnerable to my little swimmers. The thought of Bella round with my child was highly arousing to me; I could feel my cock that was inside of her hardening.

Well, you know what they say, "Practice makes perfect! We might not be able to get pregnant right now, but we sure as hell could keep on practicing. "Round fucking two, baby," I growled huskily into the shell of her ear.

Her only response was a high-pitched squeal as I flipped her around and entered her from behind.

R Kelly´s _Half on a Baby _played on loop in my mind as fucked my girl six ways to Sunday!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, see you guys tomorrow! Don´t forget to leave me some love! Check out the teaser to my other story, The Grass is Always Greener on my blog! www(.)krazi4twisaga-thegrassisalwaysgreener(.)blogspot(.) <strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I bet you guys get a kick out of this one! Lol! Just please don´t throw any eggs at me!**

**Countdown to Breaking Dawn pt. 1 has officially begun! 5 days woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing, but you guys already knew that!**

**Un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 21

**TPOV**

"Omph…" I hit the floor with a thud. "What the fuck?" I grumbled, barely coherent. My head was spinning and my mouth felt like a baby monkey had shit on it.

Where in the hell am I?

"It´s checkout time, doll face," the grouchy old man from the front desk informed me. "You and lover boy here have exactly ten minutes to get your shit, and get the hell out of my place, or I´m calling the cops!"

Oh yeah, now I remember, we´re at the fucking Bate´s motel!

_Good old Norman wasn´t looking to happy with us right now!_

Looking around the dingy disgusting excuse for a motel room, my eyes landed on the many scraps of burnt foil and all the other drug paraphernalia that was lying in plain sight on the makeshift desk.

Fuck, we had shot up a lot of shit!

It would _not_ bode well for either one of us if the cops showed up and hauled our asses to jail!

"Come on James, get your shit," I snapped, searching the room for anything salvageable. We´d been here since Thursday, I think, and today was...

Fuck!

What is today?

I palmed my face in exasperation.

Damn it, I´d lost track of time!

I never lose track of time!

_Oh well, guess there was a first time for everything!_

James and I had shot up, smoked, drank, and snorted anything we could get our hands on. After last night´s little fiesta, my stash had been completely depleted.

I needed to get my hands on something and fast!

Coming down off of a heroin binge was no fucking joke and I wanted to avoid that at all costs. I just needed a little taste of something to get me through the day. Just until I could find some cushy rehab to check myself into.

Anytime I wanted to get back in Edward´s good graces, I just checked myself into some fancy rehab, and went home looking like Claire fucking Huxtable.

I fucking hated it!

Hated playing the doting wife!

_Hated being a perfect Cullen!_

I hated those damn brats too, but they were the only thing keeping my ass high!

When I looked at them, all I saw was dollar signs!

As long as Edward believed that I loved those little whiny-ass rug rats, he´d give me the world. Usually, I was only gone for a weekend, a week at most, but this time, I didn´t even remember leaving the house.

Oh well, a few more days and I´ll check myself into rehab, buy a few new outfits, spend a day at the spa, and go home totally refreshed.

Maybe if I try giving Edward a blowjob, he´ll forget all about my transgressions. I just needed to show my face around Chicago for a couple of weeks and then I´d be flying high again. Edward was weak, he´d never cut me off, just as long as I didn´t do anything to tarnish the precious _"Cullen" _name, I was fine.

I´d be the devoted wife and mother, kiss the ass of the old rich fuckers at charity luncheons, and make sure my face is splattered across every society page in Chicago.

I´d play the fucking role!

_And I´d play it well!_

"Goddamn it old man," James growled, snapping me from my reverie as he was unceremoniously dumped to the floor. "I´m going to kick your fucking ass," he threatened, shaking his fist in the air as he attempted to stand on his feet and gain his bearings.

"Go ahead, sonny, make my day!" The familiar sound of a cocking gun had us both scrabbling to our feet and getting the fuck out of dodge, I hadn´t a clue as to where we were going to go.

I had no idea _where _I was or any recollection of getting there, but I did remember _who_ I was.

I was Tanya Cullen and I had more fucking money than I could spend in a lifetime!

My husband was a world renowned chemist who came from one of the wealthiest families in Chicago. Pulling on my tattered Donna Karan cocktail dress, and looking down at the heel of my broken Jimmy Choo pump, I contemplated calling Edward.

He would fix this!

He always fixed things when I fucked them up!

Leaning against the cold glass of the pay phone, I listened to it ring. "Cullen residence," Ms. Coped sang into the phone.

"Yes, I have a collect call from Tanya Cullen. Do you accept ma´am?" the operator called over the line.

"From who?" She asked in a somewhat nasty tone.

"Tanya Cullen," the operator repeated.

"Absolutely not," she barked, disconnecting the call.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, voice echoing off of the claustrophobic glass booth.

Who in the hell did that old hag think she was!

I was fucking livid!

"What the fuck happened?" James growled nastily. "Is that rich prick gonna send us some cash or not?" James was scratching his forearms and sniffing, all signs indicating that he was jonesing… bad!

"It´s okay, baby," I tried to say soothingly, fearing that he would become violent if he didn't get what he wanted. "Edward´s not home right now. I just have to call back later, that´s all." I hope to God he was buying this shit, because if not, I had a lot more to worry about than just a plane ticket home… my life could seriously be in danger!

His eyes honed in on my wedding ring. Hungrily, he gazed at the humongous rock and licked his lips. I didn´t need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

_Fuck… what, am I going to do now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love! And all the hate reserve for Tanya´s skanky ass! Lol! <strong>

**Until next time... laterzzz!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody! Happy Sunday! Thanks for all of the reviews on the TPOV! I thought it would be nice to see what´s happening in that sick, twisted head of hers. Many of you question Bella´s reasoning for not wanting hear Masen´s truth. Well, she just doesn´t want to lose him, and she´ll do whatever it takes to keep him, even if that means being the other woman! See you soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL... YADA... YADA... YADA!**

**Un-beta´d read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Minutes turn into hours…

Hours turn into days…

Days turn into weeks…

And weeks… are slowly turning into months.

And Jasper or _Masen_, as he preferred me that I called him now, was the reason I´d survived most of it.

Don´t think for one minute that I was fooled. There were things, _major _things that he was keeping from. He had even tried to tell me on several occasions, but for some reason I stopped him every time.

Call me a fool, but I just wasn´t ready to let him go, and I knew that whatever it was that he had to tell me, would ultimately burst the imaginary bubble that we had been living in for the last four and a half months.

_I wasn´t ready for my bubble to burst!_

Hell, I still had yet to tell him my real last name!

On the rare nights that he was bogged down with work, I dreamt of him making love to me and crying out "Bella" as he spilled his seed deep inside of me, creating a new life.

_A life that was equal parts… both him and me!_

When we were together, I basked solely in the love I felt radiating from Masen´s body. Whether it was possible to love more than one person, I couldn´t say; but I what _could_ attest to was that Masen made damn sure that when we were together, I knew he loved me.

_Alone… was a different story!_

My mind did enough conjuring when I was by myself to last me a lifetime, so I made sure to only focus on the present when we were together.

Who knew when _this time_… would be our last!

Some might call me a fool, for possibly being the _other_ woman, or perhaps one of many, but I say, "To hell with them all!"

Until you´ve walked a mile in my goddamn shoes… don´t fucking judge me!

In my opinion, it was better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all!

I meant what I said, "Just short of him molesting innocent children, or boiling baby bunnies… whatever it was, I´d stand by him… no matter what!"

I´m not that fucking fragile!

Once upon a time, yeah… maybe…

But now… not so fucking much!

I´ve lost…

But I´ve also gained…

I´m a fucking survivor!

I don't dare lay all of the blame at Masen´s feet!

No…

I´m just as guilty as he is!

Guilty, because I take!

I take every fucking thing he gives me!

Gifts!

Love!

Adoration!

Time!

His cock!

Mmm… his cock…

That I take, anyway he wants me to!

Hard!

Fast!

Slow

Easy!

I take it!

I take it with a smile and so much love that it´s hard to fucking breath sometimes!

That´s just me!

That´s just us!

Masen and Bella, Chicago´s newest fucking outlaws!

The mere thought of being his _dirty little secret _has me soaking my panties.

Embarrassment plays no part in how I feel, but the idea that he wants me all to himself, makes me feel like the sexiest bitch in the world!

_I´m Sexy and I know it!_

_Thanks LMFOA… you penned that one especially for me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how´d I do? Leave me some love, and who knows... I might post another chapter tonight!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so here´s another chapter! This is definitely un-beta´d, I didn´t even give it a second look, so forgive the extra mistakes! Thanks for all or your reviews! It won´t be long until the entire truth is revealed, so hang in there with me a little while longer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Seasons change and so does life.

Sometimes for the better… and sometimes, well not so much!

I´m happy to say that in my case, things were pretty fucking amazing!

I have two of the most beautiful children in the world, and my brown-eyed beauty.

I sighed in contentment.

Just thinking about Bella had my trousers tightening in discomfort. I palm my insatiable dick, groaning at the thought of my naughty little minx.

I never knew love, until Bella waltzed into my life.

As much as I hated anything dealing with Tanya, I owed my current state of euphoria to her. Had I not been scouring the streets of Seattle in search my wayward wife, I would have never met Bella at SeaTac airport.

Despite several failed attempts, I continued to try and tell Bella the truth about my life, she was adamant that it didn´t matter. "Masen, I´m yours, and I love you, that´s all that´s important to me," she whispered into my ear last night, just before we made love for the second time.

My heart swelled exponentially each time she told me she loved me.

It didn´t matter whether or not she let me explain, when the time was right, I´d show her just how serious I was about us. Looking down at the engagement ring that my Grandpa Masen gave my Grandma Lizzie, I knew that it was perfect for my Bella.

The ring was a family heirloom passed down to me when my grandparents passed away. My mother kept it for me and when I expressed my interest in marrying Tanya, albeit reluctantly, she gave it to me.

I thank my lucky stars that I chose to give her another ring, because _this_ one was meant for Bella. I couldn´t wait to introduce her to my mother.

Esme would love her!

Hell, my whole family would for that matter.

My children already adored her and they had yet to meet her, well not in person at least.

Unbeknownst to anyone, I had quite the collection of pictures.

Every chance I got, I sat down with Gunner and Brook, so we could look at the photo album of Bella that I had secretly made. The book was chapter one of the new life we were going to building together.

For the twins it´s become second nature to refer to Bella as their mother. Each time we look at the book, their happy squeals of "Maa… Maa…" brings tears to my eyes.

In keeping with my decision to rid our lives of Tanya, all of her things, pictures included had been removed from my condo. There was absolutely no trace of Tanya Denali _anywhere_ in our home now; it was as if she never existed!

_And I couldn´t have been happier! _

Several people had noticed that I had a new spring in my step, Jasper and Emmett teased me relentlessly, but it was Ms. Cope who called me out on it.

It was the second week of March, and I´d just gotten home from spending the night with Bella. I´d purposely kept the twins up a little later than usual the night before, so I could at least wake up with my girl in morning.

Granted it was still early, but at least I was able to get a little morning loving, before I had to get home to the twins.

_I quietly entered the condo, and seeing that there were no lights on, I decided to make a quick stop by the kitchen for a glass of juice, before crawling into bed. I would slip on my pajamas, and no one would be the wiser._

_Or so I thought…_

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you tell me where you´ve been right this minute!" Shelly barked, scaring the ever-living shit out of me._

"_Jesus, Ms. Cope," I wheezed, clutching my chest in hopes that my heart wouldn´t jump out and take off running down the hallway. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I reached across the counter to retrieve a paper so I could clean up my mess._

"_Don´t you change the subject on me, boy," she gave me a stern look, placing a hand on her rounded hips. "Now who is she?"_

"_She?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "What on earth are you going on about old woman," I chuckled nervously, trying to lighten up the mood._

"_You good and well what I´m talking about," she replied in a no-nonsense tone. "You´ve been sneaking in and out of this house ever since you came back from Seattle, you insisted I rid this place of all that vile woman´s belongs, and you´ve been walking around with a goofy-grin plastered across your face for weeks now! So are you going to keep trying to bullshit me or are you going to tell me what´s going on?" _

_It was clear that she was seeing straight through my bullshit, but I wasn´t sure if I ready to come clean. That meant telling her about Bella, and for some reason I wasn´t ready to share her just yet._

_Obviously, I took too long in making decision, because the next thing I knew, Shelly was in my face. "Edward Cullen, you have exactly ten seconds to tell me who this Bella woman is, and why you are encouraging your children to call her mama?" My jaw dropped open, and all the color drained from my face slowly._

_How the fuck did she know about Bella?_

_As if she could read my mind, Ms. Cope let out a deep belly laugh, "Silly boy, you forgot to turn off the baby monitor!" _

_Oh shit, I´m such a fucking idiot! _

_I guess the cat´s out of the bag now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, leave me love! I´m sleepy so, nighty... night!<strong>

**Until tomorrow...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, was I the only one salivating over Rob´s hot as fuck ass tonight? I mean, the man looked good enough to eat! That´s probably why you guys got this lemony, long ass chapter! Okay, as always, thanks to my faithful reviewers, any new reviewers and readers... thank you and welcome aboard!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL! LUCK BIOTCH! I AIN´T MAD AT YOU STEPH... OKAY... MAYBE JUST A LITTLE!**

**Un-beta´d, read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes if the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 24

**BPOV**

"Mmm…" I moaned provocatively, savoring the moistness of the German chocolate cake Masen and I were sharing. He was alternating between feeding me bites and taking some for himself.

I´m glad we were already in bed, because having him feed me like this was such a fucking turn-on!

My man loved to spoil me, and by God, I love to let him do it!

His surprises were always so meaningful; they left me feeling loved and cherished. The complete opposite of the way I felt when Jacob gave me something. I didn´t feel as if I owed him something in return, or was obligated to perform sexual favors.

You´d be surprised what you could see once the blinders were off, but that a story for another day!

It also helped that every gift, or flower arrangement that he sent to me was perfect. They all screamed "Hand-picked by _Masen_ with love," and not his secretary or the shopkeeper.

_I was falling deeper and deeper by the minute for this man!_

Today´s surprise consisted of dinner and dessert from the Cheesecake Factory. I absolutely loved their blackened shrimp scampi, and their German chocolate cake was to die for!

Oh God… don´t get me started on the cake!

Just thinking about the deliciously sweet goodness had me moaning again wantonly.

"Damn, Bella," Masen groaned in frustration. "You´re killing my self-esteem, babe, I thought I was the only one who could make you moan like that?" Setting the plate in his lap, Masen began nipping and licking at my collar bone.

Teasing the spot behind my ear that he knew drove me crazy.

"You _are _the only one," I managed to get out breathlessly. "You´re the one, who brought me the cake, remember." I couldn´t help the girlish giggle that escaped my lips as he bit down on my shoulder playfully.

"Such a little tease," he growled into my neck, causing a rush of fluid to pool between my thighs.

Taking the half-eaten plate of cake from his lap, I set it on the bedside table. Sitting back on my heels, I let my eyes drink in the delicious sight before me.

Clad in only a pair of thin sleep pants that left nothing to the imagination and t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places, my mouth pooled with saliva when my eyes landed on the very large, very hard erection he was now sporting.

I swear it twitched under my gaze, causing a muttered "Damn," to fall from my lips. "See something you like?" My brain somehow registered Masen´s voice as if floated through my lust-induced haze.

My only response was to lick my lips hungrily.

Hypnotized by a hunger that only Masen could fill, I leaned forward, running my lips the entire length of his cotton covered cock. "Fuckkkk…" he hissed out on a long breath.

Taking that as a sign to continue, I traced the outline of his massive erection, before tugging greedily at the waistband of his pants. When my efforts got me nowhere, I looked up to see that his eyes were almost black in color they were so dark.

I´m almost positive that they mirrored mine!

"Off, Masen! Now!" I barked in a tone that even I didn´t recognize.

I had no idea what had come over me!

Masen made me feel so sexy, all my insecurities and inhibitions flew out the window anytime we were together.

Suddenly, my entire body was ablaze, and I couldn´t wrap my lips around Masen´s mouth-watering cock fast enough. The sight of his hard length springing free and slapping against his toned stomach had me possessed.

Like an addict, I needed my fix… and fast!

I hummed in satisfaction when my lips wrapped around the silky mushroom head of Masen´s cock. The unique essence that was all _him_ danced across my taste buds as I swiped my tongue through his dripping slit. "Goddamn it, Bella!" He grunted, lacing his fingers loosely through my hair, so he could guide me at the pace he wanted.

I teased and taunted him, knowing it drove him insane.

I wanted him to let go and fuck my mouth!

My pussy dripped with anticipation!

I ached with raw need!

We had our fair share of slow and sensual, but tonight, I just wanted to _fucked_… _hard_… by the man I loved!

Always perceptive and in tune with my needs, Masen´s grip tightened to the point that it was almost painful. "Look at me," he ordered in a stern voice. My head continued to bob up and down his shaft hungrily, while I watched him from under my lashes. "Does my little sex kitten want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of hers?"

A moan resonated from deep inside my chest, and my throat constricted around the head of his cock in agreement. "Fucking Christ, Bella!" His jaw clenched in restraint, but I could tell that he was close to blowing his load.

The scent of my arousal hung thick in the air, and my clit was so needy and aroused it was almost painful. My legs rubbed together in an attempt to garner some friction, but that only made the problem worse.

"Hold on baby," Masen warned, before slamming my head down on his cock until my nose was buried in the soft patch of hair on his pelvis. "This is going to be fucking rough!"

True to his word, Masen fucked my mouth with wild abandon. Each thrust took him further and further down my throat. My pussy was literally a sopping mess. I could feel my juices running down my thighs.

Feeling Masen hot and hard in my mouth, my throat constricted around his bulbous head, and my cheeks hollowed out, giving just the right amount of suction.

"Son-of-a-motherfucking bitch!" Masen let out a string of colorful words as his cock shot spurt after spurt of his thick seed down my throat.

Greedily, I took all that he had to give me!

Using my throat muscles as an advantage, I milked his cock for all it was worth; his spent cock fell from my lips with a quiet `pop´!

Surprisingly, it stood just as firm as it had a few minutes ago; I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Masen didn´t disappoint as he grabbed me by the hips, and in what seemed like one fluid move, flipped me onto my back and sank into the depths of my heat.

"Oh my God…" I cried out in ecstasy, lifting my hips to meet his every thrust. His strokes were long, deep, and slow.

_Torture!_

_That´s what it was… pure unadulterated torture!_

I bucked in defiance, wanting… no… needing him to go faster!

_Harder!_

He claimed my lips in a hungry kiss, but continued to ignore my when he released me for a much-needed breath, I pleaded! "Please Masen," I begged shamelessly. "I´m so close… please… harder… ungh… God… please… FUCK! ME! HARDER!" I growled threateningly, hoping to force his hand I clenched my muscles around his cock and watched as his face morphed into something else.

A beast!

A hungry sex-driven beast that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted!

Throwing both my legs over his left shoulder, he commenced to drill my ass into the bed.

Sweaty skin slapped, creating the perfect background music.

Grunts…

Groans…

Whimpers…

Moans…

All played a part in singing the chorus!

"I can feel you little girl," he breathed into the shell of my ear before biting down. The sound of his voice strained, husky… his breath, hot on my skin, had me pulsing around him. "You´ll give in before I do," he taunted, challenging me to cum.

"Fuck Masen," I panted through clenched teeth, fighting with everything in my not to give in. "I´m so fuck… gahhh… fuck… fuck… fuckkkk…" Unable to hold out any longer my fingers dug into the flesh of his forearms as the band that was stretched to capacity in the pit of my stomach popped. "Holy shit… I´m… Masen," fell from my lips in quiet reverence.

Emotions ran high, and words of love were whispered as Masen emptied his soul so deep inside of me, there was no way to tell his beginning from my ending.

We were the epitome of the Alpha Omega… we were the beginning _and _the end all wrapped into one!

Spent bodies lay tangled together, just feeling…

Touching…

Loving…

Memorizing…

Not without effort, I slowed my breathing and eased back into reality.

"That was…" I shook my head, trying to dissipate the fog that was still clouding my mind. Looking into the emotion-filled green eyes of my personal savior, I asked, "Are there words… for this? Is there even a language powerful enough to encompass all that we just felt?"

Lifting the corner of his mouth into my favorite crooked grin, he responds, "Hell fucking no! That shit hasn´t even been invented yet! I fucking love you to infinity and beyond, babe!"

His words caused me to erupt into a fit of nervous giggles. "Did you seriously just quote Buzz Lightyear to me?"

His baritone chuckle harmonized with my own, just before he confirmed my theory. "Well, young lady, I guess I did." His cheesiness caused another round of laughter, only this time it stirred up things that were far from funny.

Feeling Masen´s cock that was still buried deep inside my pussy twitch and come back to life, had me moaning in no time.

Peppering kisses all over my chest, shoulders and neck, Masen spoke softly into my ear. "Baby, it´s time, and when I get back from my trip on Monday, you have to _promise _to let me tell you the whole story, _no_ interruptions." He cupped my chin and coaxed my head up, "I know you´re afraid, hell I am too, but it´s the only way that we can move forward! We _can´t_ keep ignoring the gigantic elephant in the room!"

Tears filled my eyes, and when I let them close, they spilled over. Unable to choke down the lump in my throat, I simply nodded my acquiescence. Fear seized my body and I grew tense, until I felt Masen kiss my tears way, and promise me that we would get through this… _together._

I sure hoped so!

It felt like the beginning of the end, as he commenced to make slow passionate love to me. "Bella, you are my life now, there is no way I could ever live without you!" He declared as he emptied himself in me for the third time tonight.

My body gave what my mind couldn´t comprehend, and I as came silently for the second time in as many minutes, I prayed that it wasn´t our last time.

_God, how I hoped his words were true!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, Mr. Masen has spoken and the truth is just around the corner! Will love conquer all? We´ll just have to wait and see! You guys can thank Rob´s hotness for the extra long chapter tonight! Leave me some love and I´ll see you guys next time!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**What´s up guys? I´m so blown away by the response to this story... you guys RAWK! The reviews and all the alerts make all of this so worth doing! Stephanie may have Twilight, but I´ve got you guys, and that´s a hell of a lot better! Just saying! Well, we´re getting closer and closer to the big showdown. Hope you guys like the little twist I threw in this chapter! It´s another long one folks!**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH... YEAH... YEAH STEPHANIE MEYER, THE NEW AGE WILLY WONKA, OWNS IT ALL. THAT WAS EVIDENT LAST NIGHT WHEN I WATCHED THE PREMIERE FROM MY BEDROOM, INSTEAD OF THE BLACK CARPET IN LA. DAMN YOU STEPHANIE, YOU JUST HAVE TO RUB IT IN DON´T YOU!**

**Un-beta´d, so read at our own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 25

**EPOV**

Now I lay me down to sleep…

I chuckled softly to myself, as the children´s prayer I recited to the twins nightly came to mind. Looking down at the sleeping angel in my arms, I thought it very fitting.

The prayer that is…

I want nothing more that to protect my sweet girl from everything, especially from me!

The look of sheer terror in her eyes when I declared that it was time for me to come clean, damn near shattered my heart!

Laughing bitterly, I tightened my grip around Bella´s sleeping form. If anyone should be worried, it should be me!

I was the one who stood to lose everything!

If Bella didn´t let me explain to her about Tanya and the twins, then I don´t know what I´d do.

Living without her is_ not_ an option!

Inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her hair, my mind reverted back to Ms. Cope and the night that she called me on my shit!

"_Who is she, Edward," she demanded sternly. "I will not allow those babies to be put through any more hell! I don´t care what you say, if I find out that your letting your crotch do the thinking instead of the head on your shoulders, I won´t hesitate to bring Esme and Carlisle into this!_

_Had Bella been anything less than the perfect, beautiful, loving young woman that she was, I would have been nervous. But the fact that Esme would kick my ass, if I let someone like Bella get away, confirmed what my heart already knew…_

_Bella was perfect for me!_

_She was perfect for us!_

_Needless to say, once I got started, I sang like a canary!_

_I spent well over an hour telling Ms. Cope all about my brown-eyed beauty._

_Impressed with my description, and declaring you to be perfection, she demanded that I bring home to meet the family at once!_

_Feeling an overwhelming sense of shame, I mumbled, "She doesn´t know."_

"_What´s that boy?" she asked cocking her head to the side in an effort to hear better._

"_She doesn´t know," I repeated a little louder. "None of it… the twins… Tanya… She doesn´t even know my real name," I let my head drop in defeat at my confession. _

_Hands of their own volition tugged nervously at my too long hair._

_Here it comes! I thought._

_She´s definitely going to let me have! _

_Tell me what a real fuck-up I am!_

_Well you know what… I deserve it!_

_That, and then some!_

"_What are you waiting for son?" She questioned in a motherly tone, reaching over to halt my movements, "it´s as plain as the nose on your face how much you love this girl, so why all the secrecy? Do you think she´d have some type of aversion to the twins?"_

_The air left my lungs in a whoosh._

_He words were anything but judgmental. _

_In fact, she gave me something else to consider… our age difference._

_Bella was a young woman with a very bright future ahead, I wasn´t sure she ready for an instant family._

"_But how will you know, if you keep making the decision for her?"_

_Shocked, my hand went to cover my mouth, when I realized that I´d spoken my thoughts aloud._

"_Listen to me Edward," Ms. Cope pleaded in a soft tone. "Don´t make the mistake of ruining your happiness before it has a chance to grow. Give her the option to chose, then trust that she´ll make the right decision."_

That turned out to be one of many conversations the Shelly and I had about Isabella. In fact, she was the one who gave _me_ the ultimatum. "This nonsense has gone on long enough! Either you man-up and talk to Isabella, or I´ll sick your mother and sister on her. And you know if Esme and Alice get involved it ain´t gonna be pretty!"

"Oh hell, no!" I bristled at her threat. "All I need was for my meddling sister and my overprotective mother to get involved, coming in and scaring the poor girl off before I even had a chance to explain myself. That of itself would have her running for the hills!"

"Don´t take that tone with me young man, and you will mind your language when speaking to me!"

I hung my head and mumbled, "Sorry," feeling thoroughly chastised.

Don´t get me wrong, my mother and my sister were two of the most caring and generous people on the face of the earth, but they could be a handful; especially, when it came to their uncontrollable need to play matchmaker.

Recently, my sister had me this mysterious new friend that she was keeping a secret from everybody, claiming that the girl was shy or some bullshit like that. She swore that this girl was my true soul mate!

I scoffed at the ridiculousness of her suggestion.

My soul mate… pfft… I had already met my soul mate months ago in the VIP lounge of the Seattle airport!

_Oh if only knew how wrong you were baby sister!_

Each time I saw her I gave the same answer, "No Alice! I´m not interested in dating right now; I´m focusing on my children!"

Well, it wasn´t a complete lie!

"But Edward," she whined petulantly, "just meet her. You´ll see I´m right about her!"

"No Alice, now stop asking me or I´ll take the twins to Emmett and Rose´s for the weekend!" It was a bitch move on my part, but I knew how much she enjoyed spending time with the kids and it was about the only thing I could use as a bargaining chip.

Let´s just say, the subject didn´t come up again!

I couldn't wait for the day the day that I could bring Bella to one of our weekly family dinners and show her off to my family.

"Soon, my love," I whispered as I pressed my lips into her hair.

I was rewarded with a soft sigh as she burrowed deeper into my chest.

Sleep wouldn´t come so I spent my remaining hours memorized every little detail of the woman in my arms. I counted the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. I traced the contours of every inch of her naked body with the tips of my fingers.

I smiled as she dreamed and her impossibly long lashes fanned against her cheek when her eyes fluttered. My heart skipped a beat each time the sighed my name and mumbled that she loved me in her sleep. It was in that brief moment of voyeurism that I vowed to not stop until she was Mrs. Edward Cullen!

Earlier in the day, Jenks had delivered my divorce papers declaring me a free man. I only prayed that Tanya remained MIA, so that I could continue with the process of having her parental rights terminated.

That would mark the last step of ridding our lives of Tanya once and for all!

_Goodbye Tanya… hello Bella!_

C_heesy, but true!_

Over the past four months, before I had the number to the condo changed, Ms. Cope had intercepted a few collect calls, but never were they accepted. My office extension as well as my cell phone number had both been changed as well, so there was no way that she could reach me.

Judge Mathis wasted no time granting my petition for divorce, since she had been gone for more than three months. Felix had been keeping an eye on her and at last report she was working as a prostitute to support both her and James´ habit. Apparently, he didn´t like the fact that Tanya no longer had me as her cash cow.

What a fucking waste!

_Oh well, `good riddance to bad fucking rubbish´ I say!_

Bella and I had spent most of the night making love, so I didn´t expect her to see me off this morning. Untangling myself from her body, I chuckled as the snuggled up to my pillow and rolled into the spot I had just vacated.

I prayed silently that this was the last time that I had to leave her guessing. Hopefully, the next time I had to go away for business, she and the twins could come along with me.

Once I was dressed, I headed over to the desk in search of a sheet of paper and a pen so I could leave her a note. I hated the thought of leaving her alone for the weekend, but she assured me that she was going to hang out with a friend she made since coming to Chicago.

I´d yet to meet this mysterious girl, but I didn´t want to risk being recognized. The Cullen´s were a very well-known family in Chicago and I didn´t want to take the chance of my secret coming out before I could explain everything to Bella myself. I was just glad that it was a she, and not some hormonal college boy, trying to get his hooks into my girl.

_Gee Cullen, jealous much!_

_Damn straight I am!_

Leaving Bella´s note on the nightstand, I placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. My throat constricted, and lump the size of a golf ball formed; it was physically hurting me to leave her.

Sliding my hand in my pocket, I rubbed against the small velvet box that seemed to be a permanent part of my wardrobe these days. The feel of the soft material served to calm me.

I repeated the mantra, "Bella´s mine," in my head over and over as I made my way to the elevator and back to my condo.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how the hell did I do? I hope I did it justice! Leave me some love! Nightie... night!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, WELL EXCEPT A TICKET TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF BREAKING DAWN PT. 1, BUT OF COURSE YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 26

**BPOV**

Looking down at my finished assignment, I sighed.

I wonder what Masen was doing?

Reaching over to retrieve the note I found sitting on the bedside table this morning, I read his words for the millionth time.

My eyes glazed over as I took in his elegant script.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_You have no idea how hard it was to leave you this morning, after lying awake all night. I don't know, for some reason I just couldn't go to sleep. I didn't want to lose a moment of our time together. If I had any doubt whether or not you really and truly loved me, I can now say that it has been laid to rest. Hearing you whisper, "Masen, I love you" over and over while you slept, had my heart overflowing with joy. It´s nice to know you love me, just as I love you! Remember and hold fast to those declarations, they will be the only things to get us through the rough times. Together… we can get through anything! Please be sure to take care of my heart, as I have left it there in Chicago with you!_

_All my love,_

_Masen_

_P.S. Try not to have too much fun while I´m gone and I expect to be introduced to your friend when I return_

Looking at the time, I picked up my phone; I decided to send Masen a text, just so he would know that I was thinking about him.

**Masen **

**Hey… just finished up my assignment! Yay me! God, I miss you! Please tell me that we´re going to be okay! I really miss you… I need you! I love you! **

**Bella**

Not expecting a response, I jumped when my phone started buzzing in my hand.

**Bella**

**Hey… yourself, Angel. I´m glad you were able to get some work done, but promise me that you´ll come up for air and won´t spend the entire weekend with your head buried in a book. Call your friend! Now, Bella! I have to go babe, my meeting is about to start. I fucking miss you to pieces and I promise to call you later so I can say goodnight! Love you, Angel!**

**Masen**

I tossed my phone on the couch forgoing a response, swiped at an errant tear that escaped my eye, and stepped out onto the balcony. Breathing in the crisp Chicago morning air, I lost myself in the hustle and bustle of the teeming streets below.

Just my luck to find the perfect man that had a life-changing secret!

Would I ever get my fairytale ending?

My mind wondered - as it often did these days - to by new best friendand her adorable niece and nephew, and how much I wanted children of my own now; funny how I never thought about that until _he_ came into my life.

Ever since I´d started spending my free time with Alice and her twin niece and nephew, Brooklyn and Gunner, I´d been bit by the baby bug! I couldn´t walk past a baby store these days and not go in.

All the tiny pastel clothing, pacifiers, bibs, and onsies with adorable sayings on them, taunted me.

They mocked the fact that there was guarantee that Masen and I would last past next week, much less have a baby together.

Last night´s ultimatum of sorts, proved just that!

How one minute I could be drowning in happiness, only to have it all taken away the next!

_Real life sucked ass!_

It still didn´t stop me from hoping…

Hoping that by some small twist of fate, I would get my happily ever after with Masen.

The thought of holding my own little replica of Masen in my arms always left me with a flutter in my chest. I drew in a stuttering breath once again allowing my imagination to run wild, and conjure up the worst.

What if my dreams never come true?

What if Masen planned to break things off with me as soon as he got back from his business trip?

What if there was no business trip?

What if he was off seeing another woman!

"Fuck," I growled in frustration, when my thoughts began to get the best of me. Running my hands wildly through my hair, I paced the length of my sitting room, ranting and raving to myself. "He fucking promised! Last night when we made love, he promised that we would be okay! He fucking begged me to understand… to never leave him! Does that sound like somebody who was planning on shattering your heart?" I practically screamed out into the empty suite. "NO! I didn´t think so!" My chest heaved with exertion of my mini-meltdown. Better to have them while I was alone, than when he was around.

I´m sure he wouldn´t be too keen on sleeping with a mad woman!

Call me crazy, but I needed that verbal ass kicking to get my head back in the game. I meant what I said, "There was absolutely nothing that I wouldn´t forgive Masen for! I needed him like I needed the fucking air that I breathed!"

The loss of Charlie had nearly killed me, and where that very dark time in my life failed to push me to my demise, losing _him _would. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I would die if I lost Masen now!

And I don´t mean that in the metaphoric sense either.

_God, I´m about to go stir crazy, what I needed was a damn diversion!_

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys tomorrow! Leave me some love!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just got back for the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn Pt.1! OMG... best fricking movie... EVER! It´s so worth the wait, trust me! O-fucking-mazing! Yeah, and Taylor did alright too! LOL! Team Bellward all the way baby! So, since I literally don´t get to sleep before I go to work, I thought I´d update! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL, EVEN MY $$! YOU KNOW IT´S TRUE!**

**Un-beta´d... read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 26

**EPOV**

I sat staring out of the small cabin window, watching clouds that resembled cotton candy float by. It never ceased to amaze me how far the world had evolved, especially, in the medical field.

Jasper and I had gone over our presentation with a fine tooth comb, so there was nothing left to do but enjoy the rest of our flight.

We had been working on this vaccination for a little over three years and we finally felt ready to get it FDA approved. It was the perfect mixture that would allow newborns as young as two days old be vaccinated before leaving the hospital.

Unlike the standard shot, once the child was given this cocktail, he or she was good for the next eighteen years. Childhood illnesses such as the measles, mumps, and chicken pox would only be a memory.

Also, these children would be less likely to contract every little bug and virus that came along. When working on the prototype, I made sure that it would be beneficial to the immune system as well as ward of diseases.

Jasper and I were going to make history!

Getting this vaccination approved would just be one more thing I´d have to celebrate with Bella.

_My Bella…_

_Or my beautiful Isabella should I say…_

I couldn´t stop the goofy-ass grin that found its way to my face anytime I thought of her.

I wondered what she´s doing right now?

Was she awake?

Did she miss me?

Was she wearing those sexy as fuck ready glasses, with hair piled on top of her head, chewing on the top of her pin in concentration, while her head was buried in a thick book?

I groaned quietly and shifted in my seat. My cock was conjuring up all kinds of images of Bella and me playing teacher and naughty student.

_Fuck… _I thought as my cock grew more and more uncomfortable in my pants. _A studious Bella was a fucking sexy Bella!_

My heart ached at the thought of what I could be missing.

Being away from my children was always hard, but when you threw Bella into the mix, I was a fucking basket case!

"Okay, I´ve had just about all I can stand of this bullshit," Jasper´s Southern twang pulled me from my inner-turmoil.

"What?" I asked taken aback by his sudden abrasiveness.

"Edward, ever since you got back from Seattle, you´ve been… _different_. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but as time went on, I _knew_ that I wasn´t fucking crazy. Every day I waited, but the light in your eyes never seemed to dim. It was obvious to me that _you_ were keeping secrets.

I mean, c´mon, after years of us giving shit about it, you just up and out of the blue finally cut Tanya´s ass off financially _and_ file for divorce. All in the same Day! What are the fucking odds? Not to mention, you´ve been walking around the office with that `I just got freshly fucked and I´m proud of it´ look on your face. What the fuck is up with that? Since when are you getting your dick wet and keeping it a secret?"

Jasper leaned forward in his seat and looks me straight in the eye, "Goddamn it,_ I_ am your best friend, Edward Cullen, and I think, no… I _insist_ that you tell me who this woman is that´s got you by the balls?"

From the determined look in Jasper´s eyes, I could tell that I wasn´t getting off this plane unless I spilled my fucking guts. So needless to say, I spent the rest of the plane ride telling Jasper all about _Isabella Marie Swan_.

Yeah, I bet you didn´t think that I knew that did you.

After my fucked up marriage to Tanya, did you honestly think I would just let any old body become a mother to my children?

A couple of weeks ago, when I realized that our relationship was headed toward commitment, I enlisted the help of Jenks. This morning when I got on the plane and checked my emails, I had a complete file that contained everything I needed to know about a one, Isabella Marie Swan.

_Turns out she' s everything I imagined and then some!_

Graduating two years early from high school, she went on to graduate two years early from the University of Washington in the top spot of her class. My girl – _Ms. Summa Cum Laude _– even gave the ceremonial address. I damn neared creamed myself when I watched it online.

Isabella would make one hell of an attorney one day.

I still felt bad when I learned the truth; Bella had always given me some version of the truth about herself, unlike the lies that I told. _Marie_ was in fact her middle name, and she _was_ known to her friends as Bella.

I even understood why she chose the sir name Clearwater; it seemed that a woman named Sue Clearwater was dating her father at the time of his death, and she had a hand in Bella´s upbringing after her sorry excuse of a mother took off.

Bella was everything I ever wanted and didn´t know to ask for.

Much to my surprise, Jasper didn´t give me shit about my confession, but he did give me some sound advice. "Edward," he drawled out slowly, "I don´t know who the hell this woman is, but she´s got to be something if she can put a smile like _that_ on your face.

Man, I haven´t seen you this happy since they placed Gunner and Brooklyn in your arms for the first time, and you became a dad. I´m not a betting man, but I´d damn sure wager that you´ve found the missing piece to your puzzle." Jasper´s words didn´t come as a surprise, my friend could really be insightful when he put his mind to it.

We sat quietly for a while, just letting the meaning of his words hang thick in the air. I contemplated my next move, while he looked out the window. I´d almost forgotten we were having a conversation until he spoke softly beside me. "I can tell you love her, you know," he stated, never taking his eyes of the fluffy white clouds

My brow furrowed at the casualness of his statement. "How," was all that my muddled brain could conjure up to say? _I_ knew that I was in love Isabella, but how did _Jasper_ know?

"You´ve got to be kidding me, right?" He asked on a chuckle, smirking in my direction. _Arrogant fucker!_ "It´s so damn obvious Edward. When you talk about Bella you get the same faraway look in your eyes that Emmett, me and Carlisle get when we talk about Rose, Ali, and Esme.

It´s as plain as the damn nose on your face, and I suggest that as soon as you get back to Chicago, you clear up all these damn lies you´ve conjured up and come clean. _ Trust_ me, now that you´ve found her, you _don´t_ want to lose her!"

And just like that the conversation was over. Jasper had been my best friend since grade school and never hesitated to hand me my ass when necessary. I knew that he always had my back, just like Emmett, so his words were as good as gold to me.

_Now, I couldn´t wait to get home to make things right with my girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how´d I do? Leave me some love! FYI... one more chapter that´s going to be a bit longer than usual, but it will get us to the big reveal! Now get off your a$$ and go see Breaking Dawn! Saw the trailer to the Snow White and the Huntsman... Kristen Stewart is kicking some ass! I so love that girl!<strong>

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Sunday ppl! I hope you all got a chance to enjoy Breaking Dawn pt.1! I can´t wait to see it again Thursday! **

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers for your reviews, story and author alerts. You guys RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE ORIGINAL OWNER AND CREATOR OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! THANKS FOR ALLOWING ME TO PUT MY OWN SPIN ON THINGS!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 28

**BPOV**

Removing my glasses and rubbing my temples, I shut my laptop down; it was the beginning of summer, and I was currently up to my eyeballs in schoolwork. Finals were next week and I had two papers that needed to be finished by next Friday, on top of missing Masen like crazy!

_Head in the game, Bella! You can't spend the entire weekend obsessing over something you can't change!_ My inner-monologue snapped.

_Touché_

What I _needed _was a fucking break!

Looking at the clock on the wall, I noticed that it wasn´t too early, but late enough that maybe I could catch Alice before she headed to the boutique.

It had been a couple of days since we'd spoken and I was in need of some girl time. I wouldn´t mind a little cuddle time with my favorite super twins either.

I´d met Alice Cullen, about a month ago, when I was window shopping on Michigan Avenue. The little pixie-like woman was nothing but one big ball of energy. I remember judging her solely on her appearance.

She was weighted down with shopping bags from several high-end stores, while simultaneously trying to juggle a baby stroller. Had it not been for the gorgeous twins throwing a mini tantrum in the very expensive looking contraption she was pushing, I would have never have given her the time of day.

At a glance, she just wasn´t my type; a rich, pretentious snob, who thought the world and all its occupants revolved around her.

_We were as different as night and day!_

_Ironically, I couldn´t have been more wrong!_

Much to my surprise, we had become pretty close in the short amount of time that we´d known each other. Of course, her announcement that we would be the best of friends, during that first chance encounter, should have been an indicator.

But I was still suffering from trust issues.

_Can you blame me?_

_It´s not like my last best friend worked out so well… but that´s neither here nor there… _

_Fresh start, Bella, remember! _I reminded myself.

Long-story short, Alice was a little pixie-devil that always got her way, well not always, but we´ll get to that later!

Thinking back to that unusually warm April day, I couldn't help but smile at the memories my mind conjured up.

_I was strolling past a Luis Vuitton store cringing at the absurd price tags, when a tiny raven-haired woman in a pair of insanely high heels, who was struggling with an arm full of shopping bags and a baby carriage nearly ran me over. _

_Her cell phone went off, just as a set of adorable, but clearly very unhappy twins began to wail. _

_Tinker Bell's rudeness was immediately forgotten, when my eyes landed the children. _

_My breath got caught in my throat. _

_They were absolutely exquisite! _

_There was no other way to describe them._

_Even colored with red blotchy spots, their little cherub faces were beautiful and angelic._

_I was drawn to them like a moth to a flame._

_Unable to stop myself, I moved in and asked the hyper little sprite if I could help. A look that could only be described as relief crossed her face and she was immediately thanking me._

"_Oh God, please," she pleaded in sheer desperation. "I´ve got to call my fiancé back, and I just can´t get them to stop crying. I don´t know what´s wrong, they´re usually so calm." She was clearly flustered, but that didn´t stop the love she felt for her from shining through._

"_No problem," I assured her, bending at the knees to get a better look at the children. "They´re absolutely adorable," I gushed, using my thumb to wipe away the little girl´s tears. "Why don´t we take them into that Starbucks and I´ll watch them, along with your bags while you make your call."_

_Relief washed over her, and her entire body relaxed at my suggestion. "You are such a lifesaver uhh…?"_

"_Isabella," I answered her unasked question. "I´m Isabella Swan, but my friends just call me Bella." I extended my hand in introduction. After all, she probably would feel better knowing my name, since I was offering to sit with her children._

"_Bella," she smiled adorningly, looping her arm with mine as I pushed the stroller forward, "I´m Mary Alice Cullen, my friends call me Alice, and I just know that we are going to be the best of friends." _

_The pixie sure was a cocky little thing! _

_I could feel the energy practically radiating off of her body. _

_Helping her collect her things, we navigated the stroller along with a dozen or so shopping bags down to the corner and into the waiting Starbucks._

_Alice went and got us a table, while I the twins and I went to place our order. For me, I ordered a grande White Chocolate Mocha latte with extra whipped cream, and for Alice a grande Caramel Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso. I´m not sure that getting someone like Alice extra caffeine was such a wise idea. By the time we returned to the table with our drinks, Alice was done with her phone call and the twins had started to settle down._

"_What´s their names," I asked taking a sip of my coffee, groaning at the extra sweetness; amidst the hustle and bustle, I hadn´t even bothered to find out their names._

_Alice beamed with pride, as she looked down on the beautiful cooing children. "This," she said ruffling the little boys thick unruly curls, "little man is Gunner, and this little princess right here is Ms. Brooklyn."_

_Staring at their little cherub faces, I couldn´t help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu. Something about them seemed so familiar to me. For the first time since I encountered them on the street, I really took a good look at them. _

_Their eyes… _

_His eyes…_

_Their strange reddish-brown hair… _

_His hair…_

_It reminded me of something... of someone…_

_Masen!_

My eyes widened in shock at my revelation.

_Is this the secret that Masen´s been trying to tell me about?_

_My breathing picked up and suddenly, it felt like the room was spinning. Gripping the edge of the table, I tried to take in some deep cleansing breaths._

_What in the hell had I gotten myself into!_

_I must have zoned out for a minute, because the next thing I knew Alice was shaking my shoulder. "Bella… Bella… are you alright? You look like you´ve seen just a ghost!"_

"_Oh, sorry Alice," I blinked, flushing with embarrassment. "I-I guess I must have just spaced out. Your children are beautiful by the way." I choked out, taking a nervous sip of my coffee. I waited with bated breath for her to respond. _

"_Oh God no, Bella, these aren't my children," she chuckled in a musical tone, "they´re my brother Edward's. As adorable as these little munchkins are, I´m just babysitting."_

_I released a breath that didn´t even realize I was holding, silently thanking God and all his angels, cause for a minute there, I thought I was talking to Masen's wife! _

_Can you say, "Awkward?"_

_Snap out of it Bella! My conscience barked. Eyes and hair… for real! That could just be a trait that many northerners share. And for the record, green eyes are not that uncommon._

_I shook off the silly thoughts, because my conscience made a valid point, for all I knew thousands of people could be walking around Chicago with the same odd bronze shade to their hair. _

_It´s probably something in the water!_

_I was being silly! _

"_Oh I see," I stated raising an eyebrows in confusion, but breathing a sigh of relief. "If you don´t mind my asking, where´s their mother?"_

_Alice´s whole demeanor changed, gone was the bubbly young won I´d met in the streets a few minutes ago, and in her place was an angry woman, fiercely protective of her family. "What mother? Any whore off the street can give birth, but it takes a real woman to be a mother," she replied venomously. "Unfortunately, my precious niece and nephew didn´t get the latter."_

"_Oh my God," I choked out, desperately feeling the need to comfort the poor little ones. "May I?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of Brooklyn and Gunner´s faces._

"_You can try," she smiled sympathetically. "They don´t usually do well with strangers."_

_Willing to take my chances, I reached down and unbuckled Brooklyn´s straps and pulled her into my arms. It was an instant love connection; her little body fit perfectly in my arms._

"_Hi little one," I cooed softly, burying my face in her delicate curls. "You are absolutely beautiful." I soothingly bounced her on my lap as she played with the charm bracelet that Charlie had given me from Tiffany & Co. when I graduated high school._

_Gunner was tugging at the hem of my skirt, wanting to join his sister. "A little help here Alice," I grinned, reaching out to pull the squirming toddler into my arms._

"_Damn girl, you got the Midas touch," she grinned, as she placed an ecstatic Gunner into my lap. "I´ve never seen them so taken with someone outside of my immediate family," she smiled mischievously._

_I was just as taken with them as they were with me. Alice and I ended up getting a couple of sandwiches and making a lunch date of it. _

_As much as I didn´t want to believe she was right, I couldn´t help but agree with Alice; we were definitely going to be great friends. By the time we parted, I was already planning our next get together. Having only a couple of people I could call friend back in Forks, I was looking forward to getting to know Mary Alice Cullen better._

Sure enough she´d wormed her way into my heart, and now I couldn´t picture my life without her.

She was the only one I somewhat confided in about Masen. Alice Cullen was a well-known fashion designer here in Chicago, and she knew just about everyone in the city, so I made sure to keep it very vague.

In fact, I absolutely _refused_ to tell her his name.

One night over a bottle of Merlot, I spilled my guts about my mysterious lover. This was only after Alice made several attempts to set me up with her older brother, Edward.

_Edward… not a common name of the twentieth century! _

_Oh well, to each his own!_

Edward may have had an old-fashioned name, but he sure as hell made some pretty amazing looking babies.

Gunner and Brooklyn owned me!

I grabbed my phone and hit the number three; Alice picked up on the second ring. "Bella," Alice shrieked, damaging my eardrums. _Fuck! I will never get used to that!_ "I´m so glad you called. Tex and Edward had to fly to New York this morning and I´m on my own with the twins."

Unable to stop myself, I blurted out, "Why don´t you bring them here, there´s plenty of room. Pack a bag and we can make it a girl´s weekend," I suggested, praying that she would say yes. It had been a while since I´d seen the twins, and I was dying to get to spend some more time with them.

I was in desperate need of a Gunny and Baby B fix!

"I don´t know B, are you sure," Alice asked skeptically. "I wouldn´t want to impose.

"Of course I´m sure Alice," I whined petulantly. "I wouldn´t have offered if I hadn´t meant it, besides, I need some kind of distraction from school. So what do you say, will you come?" I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Okay," she conceded, "but only on one condition."

"Which is?" I asked apprehensively. I could never trust what was going to come out of Alice´s mouth.

"After your finals are done, you let me take you shopping and you reconsider letting me hook you up with my brother. Lord knows he could use someone like you to get his mind off of that trifling bitch he´s married to!"

I should have been upset that she was trying to hook me up with her very much married older brother, but from what she´s told me, his wife has been AWOL for months.

_Poor guy just couldn´t catch a break!_

"Alice," I gasped in mock horror, fighting to stifle my laughter. "I told you, I´m already seeing someone, and anyway, good or bad, your brother is _married_."

"_Bella_, I would hardly call fucking some mystery man, who hasn´t even taken you out on a _real_ date, a relationship!" Alice scoffed in annoyance. "What the fuck is he hiding anyway? You deserve so much better, B," she said the last part quietly, voice thick with emotion. "And besides," she added as an afterthought, "his children already think of you as their mother!"

Stunned into silence, Alice had no idea how much I wanted to have my own babies just like Gunny and Brooklyn with Masen!

I wanted to be angry at her words, but I couldn't. If it´s one thing I´d learned about Alice Cullen in the short time that we´d known each other, it was that she didn´t believe in biting her tongue and was a fierce protector of the ones she loved.

And there was no doubt in my mind that I was one of those people.

"Look, Alice," I said, attempting to strike a bargain with my new best friend. "How about a compromise, I let you drag me shopping _and_ I come over to your place for dinner next week, that way, I can finally meet the infamous Tex you´re always going on and on about." I knew it was dirty to use Alice´s fiancé, but I also knew that when it came to her Southern Gentleman she would always get sidetracked.

"Deal," she squealed into the receiver. _That was too fucking easy!_ "That's even better Bella. Tex keeps going on and on about my imaginary friend, since you never seem to want to meet him.

"Alice," I groaned, exasperated. We´d been over this a million and one times. "You know that´s not it, I´m just… not good around strangers. I become awkward and clumsy, always blushing like a five year old. I can´t help it if I´m shy."

"You didn´t seem to have a problem when fucked a complete stranger in a Boeing 747 jumbo jet at fifty thousand feet!" She chuckled maniacally. "Shy my ass!"

"You are such a bitch," I pouted, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but you love this bitch," she teased back. "Okay, whore, girl´s night it is. I´m going to stop by and pick up the kiddos from Edward´s and I´ll see you in thirty. Put some white wine to chill and we´ll order some room service when I get there."

"Sounds like a plan. I´ll see you when you get here. I can´t wait to see my babies," I squealed excitedly. "Oh, Ali," I called stopping her from disconnecting the call. "Don´t worry about bringing the pack-n-play I´ll just get the concierge to bring one up from downstairs."

We said our goodbyes and I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. There was a Babies "R" Us downstairs in the mall and I wanted to grab a few special things for Brooklyn and Gunner to play with.

As I rode down in the empty elevator, I couldn´t help but let my mind wander. Images of little bronze-haired babies much like Gunner and Brook danced around my head. I smiled like a fool, as my vision morphed into Masen holding said babies.

_God, I´ve got it bad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love! Hope to see you guys again in a little while! In the meantime, checkout my other story, The Grass is Always Greener, also updated today!<strong>

_Krazi_

_xoxo_


	29. Chapter 29

**Here´s another one!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers for your reviews, story and author alerts. You guys RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE ORIGINAL OWNER AND CREATOR OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! THANKS FOR ALLOWING ME TO PUT MY OWN SPIN ON THINGS!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 29

**APOV**

After hanging up with Bella, I skipped into the room to pack a bag. I was so excited to be spending a girl´s weekend with my new bestie, I could hardly contain myself.

Growing up a Cullen, didn´t net me many _true _friends.

Oh, don´t get me wrong, there was the usual trust fund babies, gold diggers, wanna be´s, and plastic Barbies in prep school, but none of ever meant anything to me.

Not like Bella!

Rosalie, my brother Emmett´s wife, and I were close, but she was so much older than I was. No matter how old I got, I always felt like a little girl in her presence.

Rose was my go-to-person when things were confusing with Jasper. She was always open and willing to give me advice in the bedroom department that I would never ask my mother for. I couldn't wait to introduce Bella to Rose; I just knew that she would love her just as much as I did.

Too bad I couldn´t say the same thing for my stubborn-ass brother.

Edward had fought me tooth and nail on Bella. No matter how hard I tried, I could not convince him to give her a chance. Which didn´t make any sense because those two were perfect for each other, I could feel it in my gut.

Edward and I were only six years apart, so we were much closer than Emmett and I was. Don´t get me wrong I loved both my big brothers, especially, since neither one of them could tell me no, but where Edward was my partner in crime, Emmett was always the voice of reason.

Growing up, Edward was always my cover for sneaking out of the house. He and Tex were best friends, so he knew that I was always in good hands and would bust me out to see him.

Throwing my suitcase in the backseat, I hopped in my bright yellow Porsche and headed for Edward´s. I would have to swap out my car for his SUV, seeing how mines wasn´t kid friendly.

During the drive over, I thought back to a conversation that Jasper and I had the other night. Apparently, Tex thought that Edward was seeing someone new.

I blew it off as nonsense, because my brother would never keep something so vital from me.

Besides, he was married!

_And?_ My conscience chimed in. _That doesn´t stop you from trying to hook him up with Bella all the time!_

_Fuck!_

What if Edward was secretly seeing somebody else?

That would totally screw up my plans to hook him up with Bella!

Even though we were two-halves of one heart, Tex was loyal to a fault. He would never betray Edward´s confidence, not even to me.

So, my only hope was to bait Ms. Cope into telling me what she knew.

If anyone knew what Edward was up to, it would be Shelly Cope.

Ms. Cope had been a part of our family for years, and we all thought of her as another grandmother. She was a loving, yet firm old gal that didn´t tolerate any bullshit.

She could smell it a mile away!

I rode on up to the penthouse determined to get some answers.

~O~

"Hello," I called, placing my keys and purse on the table in the foyer after closing the door.

"In here," Ms. Cope responded. "Is that you Alice?"

"Who else would it be, Ms. Cope," I teased, stepping into the kitchen where she was wiping applesauce of Gunner´s face. "Are you expecting a gentleman caller? Is that why you´re so eager to get rid of these two little rascals?" I tickled Brooklyn under her chin, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Up, up Ti Ti," she squealed, flailing her little arms and legs. "Go bye-bye… go bye-bye!" Kid was as smart as a damn whip; she knew that if she saw me here that we were leaving.

Making sure her face and hands were apple free, I lifted her out of her highchair and set her on my hip. I grunted slightly under her weight. Soon, I wouldn´t be able to do this, they both were growing like wild weeds.

While Ms. C and I waited for Ralph, the doorman, to come and assist me with Gunner and Brook´s things I decided to pounce.

"So, Ms. C," I said nonchalantly, "is anything new going on around here? You know, since the old witch with a `b´ is gone? What´s Edward been doing with all that free time he has now?"

Caught off guard by my questions, Ms. Cope was unable to hide that `I know a secret look´ that flashed across her face. Unfortunately, the old gal knew me better than I knew myself, and it was gone just as soon as it appeared.

"Mary Alice Cullen," she chastised in a stern voice, "shame on you for trying to get into your brother´s private affairs. If Edward wants you to know something, he will tell you _himself_!

My mouth fell open in a pout, and I was just about to turn on the Alice Cullen charm, when the doorbell sounded announcing Ralph´s arrival.

She wasted no time pushing me towards the door.

Just before it closed in my face, she left me with a piece of parting advice. "Alice Cullen, you leave my baby boy alone! He´s happy now, so don´t you go trying to play your little matchmaking games. Just let him be, and let nature take its course!" And with that she slammed the door in my face.

I could still hear her hearty laughter as I boarded the elevator.

Well, hell, that just complicates things!

Hopefully, not for long though, because I fully planned on having Bella over for dinner on Monday night, and it just so happens, that Edward has to be there to pick up the kids as well.

We´ll just put my love at first sight theory to the test and see how everything goes.

Nice try Shelly, but you haven´t won yet!

_If those two don´t hit it off, I swear to God, I´ll eat my favorite pair of Jimmy Choo´s!_

* * *

><p><strong>We´re getting warmer! Love it or hate it, either way, let me know!<strong>

_Krazi_

_xoxo_


	30. Chapter 30

**I´ll be hiding under the bed if anybody needs me!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE ORIGINAL OWNER AND CREATOR OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! THANKS FOR ALLOWING ME TO PUT MY OWN SPIN ON THINGS!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 30

**APOV**

"I´ve got the moves like Jagger, I´ve got the move like Jagger, I´ve got them moo… ooo… ooo… ooo… oooves like Jagger!" I sang off-key while dancing around my kitchen. So not my finest moment, but screw it, I'm happy!

I was on cloud nine!

Nothing and no one could put a damper on my mood today.

Taking a sip of my Merlot, I stirred the pot of Minestrone soup that was to be served as an appetizer. It was one of Edward´s favorites and I knew as soon as the scent wafted across his nostrils, he´d insist on staying for dinner.

All part of my diabolical plan!

The second part lay sleeping peacefully in my guestroom.

_I swear Edward and Bella won't know what hit `em!_

My girl´s weekend couldn´t have gone better if I had planned it that way myself.

Who knew that Thing 1 and Thing 2 would be the final nail in Bella´s proverbial coffin?

As soon as she opened the door Friday, they both went wild!

If I hadn´t seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it!

It was as if they had somehow been brainwashed since the last time she´d seen them.

I have to say, it was even weird for me, and that´s saying a hell of a lot!

"_Alice," Bella squealed in delight, when she opened the door. The only problem was she completely ignored me and squatted down to the twin´s level._

_What the hell am I, chopped liver?_

_Falling to her knees she began smothering Gunner and Brooklyn with kisses._

"_Yeah, well hello to you too," I snapped playfully crossing the threshold. "You do know that they didn´t drive themselves over here don´t you?"_

"_Oh Ali," she sighed blushing with embarrassment, "I´m sorry! I´m just so excited to see them, that´s all. It feels like forever and they´ve gotten so big!" She gushed with enthusiasm, never taking her eyes off of the twins._

_See!_

_That right there is why she is absolutely perfect for my pigheaded brother! _

_She´s already putting their needs before her own, just like any good mother would do._

_What happened next was a sign from a higher being, and confirmed that one should never bet against Mary Alice Cullen!_

_Bella, making room for us to enter, walked ahead of me and out of the line of sight of the twins. _

_Immediately, all hell broke loose!_

_Flailing their arms and kicking their little chubby legs, the twins began to wail._

_Odd! _

_I thought they liked Bella?_

_No sooner than she came back into view, the twins both lifted their arms, indicating they wanted out and chanted, "Up… up… Mama… up!"_

_I froze, and Bella´s eyes became as wide as saucers._

_I don´t think either one of us took as much as a breath in that moment._

_The world just stopped, as if everything was suspended in animation!_

_What the fuck!_

_Bella looked nothing like Tanya, so that couldn´t have been it._

"_Why are they calling you Mama?" Bella asked in a shaky voice. The look of perplexity on her face was priceless, and if this wasn´t such a delicate situation we both probably would have laughed it off as nothing. But given the nature of the circumstances, laughing was the last thing either one of us wanted to do._

_Bella continued to stare at me wide-eyed, waiting for an answer. "Oh no, girlfriend," I said, backing away with my hands up in surrender. "That´s all you, I´m still Tee-Tee! As a matter of fact, I heard it all the way here in the car, so yeah, I´m pretty sure they´re talking to you."_

_To prove my point, I squatted down so I was eye-level with Brook and asked, "You want Tee-Tee to pick you up sweetie?"_

"_Noooo…" she swatted me away. "Maaa… Maaa… up… up Mama… up!" Brooklyn sang, while Gunner joined in on the chorus._

"_Shit, I´m mean shoot!" Bella yelped, slapping a hand across her lips at her mistake. "What should I do?" She asked me in a small, but obviously eager voice._

_If the 40-watt smile was any indication, the twins had just made her day._

"_I don´t know… uhh… pick them up maybe," I said in my best `duh´ voice. Taking a more serious approach, I tried to ease some of her tension. "Look Bella, it´s not like they´re confusing you with their mother, she took off remember! I think it´s sweet that they see you that way." Placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, I said, "Listen Bella, you´re good for them I know it. If it makes you feel better, it´ll just be our little secret. Okay?"_

_Looking up at me, and then back toward the squealing toddlers, she let out an almost inaudible, "Okay," then turned her attention back to the children._

_Once they were released from their stroller, the twins were all over Bella. Not wanting to confuse them anymore than they already where, I simply suggested that we didn´t correct them and just let them set them pace._

_I just stood off to the side watching them interact with one another. It was nothing short of a miracle to see them so happy. I swear, if I didn´t know any better, I´d say that someone had been brainwashing these children into thinking that Bella Swan was their mother._

_And they couldn´t have chosen a better replacement for Tanya!_

_The way they clung to her, and wouldn´t let me lift a finger to help them was mindboggling. It was almost as if they were afraid of losing her now that she was there._

_Is it possible to be so young and already know exactly what you need?_

_Eventually, I just shrugged it off as coincidence. _

_Hey, one more thing that works in my favor._

_Co-parenting… that´s a start!_

Bella and the twins had a blast spending time together over the weekend, but she still found moments here and there to try and weasel her way out of coming to dinner.

_Yeah, like I was really going to let that happen!_

When I told Bella that I would probably keep the twins an extra night, because my brother´s flight was rescheduled, she stopped trying to cancel.

_Those babies were her kryptonite!_

Okay, so he was just rescheduled to another time and not another day.

Rescheduled is rescheduled!

You say tomato… I say to-MAH-to, at the end of the day it´s all the same red fruit.

So I knew that she wouldn´t pass up a chance to spend more time with the twins, never mind it all worked to my advantage

_Oh just_ _sue me why don´t you!_

Much to my surprise, the bond between Bella and twins just seemed to strengthen over the weekend.

As fate would have it, Saturday, I had to spend most of the day at the boutique, as well as most of Sunday morning.

Bella was beside herself with excitement at the opportunity to spend some alone time with the twins. The poor thing had already baby-proofed her entire suite and transformed it into a toddler´s wonderland.

She was like a kid in a candy store!

Currently, Brook and G were napping in my guestroom. They were completely tuckered out after Bella took them to the park this morning.

I didn´t want her to feel embarrassed, so I didn´t bother to mention the tears I saw welling up in her eyes when it was time for us to leave.

The wonder twins were no picnic either; they kicked and screamed for their `Mama´ the whole way home.

Hopefully, I can put them out of their misery by the time they both wake up.

My panties dampened slightly when I heard the door to my condo open and close. My Southern gentleman was finally home, mama was planning on getting plenty of loving tonight to make up for his weekend away.

I had just pulled the beef Wellington out of the oven, when a pair of strong familiar arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Hey there darlin´," Jasper drawled into my neck, causing a shiver to run through my body. "Somethin´ besides you sure does smell awfully good in here."

"Why thank you, cowboy," I retorted in my best Southern gal voice. "Dinner´s going to be ready in about half an hour, why don´t you go get showered and changed. By that time, Bella should be here."

Seeing the questions swirling around his ocean-blue eyes, I knew exactly what he was thinking, and he´d have my ass if he knew that tonight was about setting Edward up again. So for a little damage control I quickly locked his lips in a searing kiss.

Our lips moved in sync getting reacquainted, and in no time I was pulling away to take a much needed breath. "Damn, sugar," he panted into my neck. "You sure we have to have company this evenin´? I sure wouldn´t mind spendin´ that time showing ya how glad I am to be home," he propositioned, sucking on the spot just below my ear that always drove me crazy.

Sweet baby Jesus, this man was going to be the death of me!

_Focus Alice, we´ve got to take one for the team!_

_I swear to God, if Edward and Bella don´t get married, I´m going to kill them myself!_

"Jasper," I whined half-heartedly, "You know how long I´ve been trying to get Bella to come over. I can´t cancel now!" My words and actions were definitely giving off mixed signal.

Tilting my head to the right, I gave Tex better access to my neck!

Guess what they say is true, "Actions _do _speak louder than words," because my cowboy wasn´t listening to a damn thing I was saying.

"For crying out loud, could you two just get a room already?" Edward snapped, making gagging from his place in the doorway.

"Fuck you, city boy," Tex retorted with a smirk. "Last time I checked, this was my goddamn house!"

"Touché, hillbilly," Edward joked playfully. "But could you at least wait until me and my children leave before you attempt to defile my baby sister!"

"Hellooo…" I called gaining their attention. "I am still in the room! Now would you two meatheads go find something to do until dinner is ready. Edward you´re staying," I ordered while turning back to the stove. Feeling the excuses forming on his lips I reiterated, "It´s not a request big brother, you´re staying, besides I made your favorite, Minestrone."

Wait for it… three… two… one…

"Fuck yeah, Ali," he chanted wrapping me in a bear hug from behind. "Thanks, midget," he said, using the God awful nickname from my childhood. Before I could light into him properly, he and Tex disappeared towards our home office.

"Damn brothers," I muttered to myself as I headed up the hallway to check on the twins.

I was just coming out of the guestroom when I heard the intercom buzz alerting me to Bella´s arrival. Placing Gunner on his feet when Edward´s laughter echoed from down the hallway, he went in search of his father.

Brooklyn and I headed for the door, letting out matching squeals when we saw Bella.

"Hey," she smiled shyly, looking down at her feet.

It wasn´t until Brooklyn cried out for her did the tension leave her body.

"Maa… Ma… up… up… Mama" Brooklyn squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey princess," Bella cooed pulling her into her chest and burying her face in Brooklyn´s thick curls. "God I missed you so much," she breathed peppering her face and head with kisses.

Brooklyn just squealed with delight soaking up all the attention.

We moved down the hallway towards the kitchen when I noticed Edward standing behind Bella looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Oh boy, this was going to go better than I planned, he was already smitten with her and I hadn´t even introduced them yet.

Taking advantage of the moment, I said casually, "Oh Bella, I´d like you to meet my brother, Ed…"

But before I could get the words fully out of my mouth, Bella´s head whipped around. "Jasper?" She made it sound like a question rather than a statement.

Her eyes went wide and her face visibly paled.

The poor girl looked as if she had just seen a ghost!

But why was she calling Edward, Jasper?

Everything clicked into place, when barely above a whisper Edward cried in agony, "Bella."

_What the fuck? _

There was no time to get answers, because Bella began showing visible signs of panic, and damn near dropped Brooklyn on the floor. Once I´d gotten Brooklyn to safety, I turned around, pinning my brother with a murderous glare.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the _fuck_ have you done!"

* * *

><p><strong>I´m a masochist, so good, bad, or indifferent... I want to know what you guys think!<strong>

**Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for not raking me over the coals for the last chapter! I was nervous about the reveal, and I´m happy that you guys felt I did it justice! Now the pick up the pieces!**

****DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE ORIGINAL OWNER AND CREATOR OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! THANKS FOR ALLOWING ME TO PUT MY OWN SPIN ON THINGS!****

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 31

**EPOV**

In… out… repeat!

_Bella!_

_Here!_

My chest constricts and my airways are closing.

In… out… repeat!

_Bella!_

_Here!_

How could be so fucking stupid!

In… out… repeat!

Why the fuck is this not working!

Clawing at my chest with one hand and ripping out my hair with the other, I can´t get it right!

Fuck… fuck… fuck!

How did I let it get this bad!

Why the fuck didn´t I just make her listen!

Of all the fucking people in Chicago, she had to go and befriend my sister? And if that was enough of a fucking fluke, I give Jasper´s name!

Fuck!

It´s happening again!

I can´t fucking breath!

My lungs ignite in flames, as the oxygen burns away.

_You deserve this!_ I tell myself. _You deserve to lose her! How could you be so fucking stupid!_

Internally, I kick my own ass.

In… out… repeat!

_Bella…_

_Tell me how to fix this!_

In… out… repeat!

Clawing at the top button of my shirt and the tie that feels as if it´s going to straggle me at any given moment, I eventually rip them away, rendering both useless from here on out.

Chaos has ensued and somewhere in the distance I hear my children crying.

_Snap the fuck out of this, they need you! _My brain registers, but just barely.

I still can´t fucking breath, and it´s fucking with my ability to react.

Blinking away the sting from my eyes, I try to focus.

It´s hard, but I try…

To focus that is…

For you!

For them!

_For us!_

I focus…

On you!

On them!

On any fucking thing!

Slowly you come into view.

You don´t look so hot!

But what the fuck was I expecting, you just found out that I´m a fucking liar!

God, you´re beautiful!

In the midst of all of this, you´re still the only one I see!

You… and of course Gunny and Brook!

You three are my entire world.

My sole reason for existing!

My hair protests, but still I tug. Desperately needing something to hold on to.

It doesn´t matter that I´ve tried!

For _months_ I´ve tried!

Only to be cut off at every pass!

Fuck me, I should have tried harder!

Should have forced you to listen!

I was blinded by happiness!

Or some false illusion of the same!

_You promised! _I want to scream. _You said it… just short of being a serial killer or the boiler of live baby bunnies, we could get past it!_

I believed you!

I fucking trusted you!

But at the same time you trusted me!

I swallow back the bile that rises in my throat when I think of the word trust, since I´ve pretty much fucking shattered yours.

I hang my head in defeat.

Wave my white flag…

Endless streams of silent tears run down my face…

I surrender…

I´m nothing without you!

The room is still in an uproar, but something breaks through my haze.

My children…

My babies…

The only ones who could ever reach my heart… that is until you came sashaying into my life.

My breath catches in my throat and I am completely disarmed.

What I´ve waited an entire lifetime to hear?

The only thing that would give me hope in a world of desperation…

I hear it and my heart nearly explodes.

Squatting to give her your undivided attention, Brooklyn pats your damp cheeks with both her chubby little hands. "No cry, Mama… no cry…" she coos in her baby gibberish, burying her face in your neck.

Your eyes meet mine for the first time in what seems like an eternity, and I force myself to choke back a sob.

And just like that, I know, maybe not today or next day either, but somehow _we´ll_ be okay!

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not pre-written, so I´m burning my brain out here trying to get you guys updates, but just know you guys make it totally worth it! Love each and every one of you! Leave me some love!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**I can not tell you guys how much it meant to me to receive all the positive feedback for the last couple of chapters. Thank you all for reviewing! I may not respond to all of them, but each one holds a unique place in my hearts. Without further preliminaries, here´s Bella´s take on things!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 32

**BPOV**

I hummed the tune to Adele´s _Someone like You_ softly as I applied a light coating of mascara to my eyelash, and slathered lip gloss on my lips.

Every time I thought of my weekend with Brooklyn and Gunner, the song came to mind and I found myself being able to relate to the lyrics of the soulful British singer.

Over the course of three days those rambunctious toddlers had become my entire world.

It had only been a few hours since they´d left with Alice, and already I missed them like crazy!

Maybe Alice was right; it was high time that I met her brother. Deep down I knew that I could never offer Edward anything more than friendship, but it was worth a try, if it meant that I got to spend more time with my little angels.

The feel of their tiny bodies curled into my sides was indescribable. It made my womb weep, and long to be filled with Masen´s babies.

I dare not let myself think that it was too soon to feel this way because it wasn´t!

He would be back from his trip tomorrow, and I fully intended to lay all of my cards on the table. A love like ours didn´t come along every day, and I´ll be damned if I was going to waste another minute of it!

Masen and I were in love and nothing else mattered!

I held fast to that declaration as I made my way downtown in a taxi to the address that Alice had written out for me.

Pulling up in front of the Museum Park Condos, I made a mental note to have Alice check with her realtor. It was high time that I made an effort to put down some roots in Chicago. As much as I loved staying at the Hard Rock, it was no place for raising children.

If I had my way, not only would Gunner and Brooklyn be a vital part of my life, but I planned on getting to work on one of my own. I just had to get my bronze-haired Adonis to jump on the baby-making train with me.

I stepped into the beautiful, but unassuming lobby of the spectacular glass edifice and was greeted by an older gentleman with soft blue eyes.

Unable to stop myself, I blushed when he called me beautiful.

He introduced himself as Benjamin and proceeded to announce my arrival. Riding up in the elevator to the thirty-first floor, I felt the all familiar pull.

_Odd! _

That´s the feeling I always get anytime Masen was near. I brushed it off as my eagerness to see my babies, and made my way out of the elevator to Alice´s door.

Stepping across her threshold the feeling multiplied, making my entire body tense. But before I could give it any thought, little chubby hands were tugging at my skirt and demanding my attention.

"Maa… Ma… up… up… Mama" Brooklyn squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She was so fucking adorable that it hurt my heart just to look at her!

"Hey princess," I cooed pulling her into my chest and burying my face in her thick auburn curls. "God I missed you so much," I breathed peppering her face and head with kisses, causing her to squeal.

If tonight was all I´d be getting for awhile, I needed to make sure I that stored up.

Turning around with Brooklyn in my arms, I faced Alice as she closed and locked the door. The expression on her face left a lot to be desired and had me wondering if the girl had finally gone off the deep end.

She was practically vibrating with excitement, and her eyes twinkled with a secret that she was dying to tell.

She got no farther than, "Oh Bella, I´d like you to meet my brother, Ed…" before every microscopic hair on my body stood at attention.

The unmistakable crackle and pop of electricity that zinged through the air anytime Masen was near me imploded, pushing the needle way beyond the point of measurement.

Whipping my body around to confirm what my heart already knew, my eyes deadlocked with the man who had been sharing my bed for the last four months.

A man, I sadly realized that I knew nothing about!

Instantly, the room started spinning, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn´t get enough air into my lungs. "Jasper," I managed to get out before my grip on reality started slipping away.

My hold on Brooklyn faltered and thank God Alice was there to catch her. I would never forgive myself if I was responsible for causing her pain.

Stumbling sideways, an antique table was the only thing keeping me up.

All hell broke loose and Alice lit into Jasper, no Edward or whoever the fuck he was.

Their voices blended together in a cacophony of unorganized noise. My head ached just listening to them volley insults and accusations back and forth.

Their voices were likening to that of an adult on a Charlie Brown cartoon.

Angry bitter tears streamed down my faces in a torrent.

I was sinking and fast, until Brooklyn´s soft baby voice threw me the lifeline I needed to start my descent back into the here and now.

Moving on auto-pilot, I squatted down to her level, so that I could attempt to give her my undivided attention.

In that moment, she was all that mattered.

Brooklyn patted my damp cheeks with both her chubby little hands. "No cry, Mama… no cry…" she cooed in her adorable baby gibberish, burying her face in my neck.

She had no idea that her words would have the complete opposite effect on me.

Pulling her into a massive bear hug that was probably way to constrictive for an almost two year old, I breathed in her soft almond and cherry scent.

Little did she know that she was glue that was presently holding me together.

Not able to fight it, our eyes lock.

Fuck!

I want nothing more than to look away, but I _can´t!_

Because you fucking _own_ me, and nothing that´s happened here today has changed that fact.

I _want_ to be mad at you!

Hate you even, but I have no one to blame but myself!

Running an angry hand through my hair, my memory is assaulted with every time you tried to tell me the truth. And in Bose surround sound I hear my voice blocking you at every effort.

I know the moment you see it!

Forgiveness!

Acceptance!

Love!

You mouth lifts on one side, displaying that half-assed crooked grin that ruins my panties, and before I can even register what I´m doing you´re wrapping strong familiar arms around Brooklyn and me.

Your sweet breath tickles my scalp as you whisper, "My beautiful girls," into my hair.

I _still _want to be mad at you!

You _still _owe me answers!

What about Tanya?

What about us?

I _won´t_ let her hurt my children!

I _won´t_ let her hurt my family!

I _won´t_ let her destroy what we´ve built!

And I _damn_ sure won´t let her stop me from getting my happily-ever-after!

All that is important, but for now I let it take a backseat to my happiness.

_To our happiness!_

Out of nowhere, feeling left out I imagine, Gunner takes a running leap and catapults his little body into our family circle, completing the ring.

Like I said, all the other bullshit takes a backseat as I cling to my family for dear life!

Feeling the all too familiar stir in my womb, I make a silent vow to fight.

_For him…_

_For them…_

_For us…_

_And for our unborn children!_

_I would rather die before I sit idly by let anyone take my family away from me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Although EdwardMasen/Jasper is not completely off the hook, I couldn´t in good faith make Bella go back on her word. Things are still a bit rocky, but their love is solid! Leave me some love and let me know what you think!**

**Goodnight, I´ll see you guys tomorrow!**

**A four day weekend... woo hoo! Lots of free time to write and see Breaking Dawn pt. 1 again!**

**Whose going again this weekend?**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**P.S. Be on the lookout for my one-shot in the Twikinkfest!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate!**

**Sorry no update yesterday, but I hope this more than makes up for it!**

**Thank you again for all your reviews and continued support!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 33

**EPOV**

If after everything that I´d been through in the last two and a half years, someone would have told me that I´d be this fucking happy, I would have laughed in their faces.

Don´t get me wrong, Bella gave me hell a country mile after that night at Alice´s. She jumped right in and became an amazing mother to my children.

_To our children!_

For all intents and purposes, _she_ was their mother!

Much to my surprise, she never left me, but that didn´t mean that it was all hearts and roses either. Hell no! It was pure fucking torture, having her in my bed every night, but not being allowed to touch her.

I think I had blue balls for about two weeks before she let me anywhere _near_ her pussy.

But I would gladly take that and then some, if it meant that in the end I still got my beautiful brown-eyed girl.

The fucking killer was that I was forced to watch her cum by her own devices almost nightly.

Never in my life had I hated a pair of fingers or a goddamn vibrator more than I hated Bella´s!

_First chance I got, I was throwing that fucker in the Lake Michigan!_

If I didn´t know any better, I´d say she got off on torturing me!

"_Look on the bright side Edward," came her sultry winded voice from beside me one night, after she had gotten herself off a record breaking three times in a row. "At least I always let you clean up my mess, now open wide baby."_

_Touché Ms. Swan… touché!_

_My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and my hand moved of its own volition to my straining erection as she teased my lips with the tiny pink rabbit that dripped with her juices._

_Having her torture me like that while I stroked my cock was an out of this world fucking turn-on, second only to being buried inside her tight pussy. _

Blinking back to the present, I groaned.

Just thinking about Bella´s pussy was causing my nether regions to stir. Staring down at the tented sheet, I was faced with a serious dilemma.

To jack-off or not to jack-off was the question!

_What, you think Shakespeare is the only one who can write poetry?_

_I´m a fucking natural!_

My body made the decision before my mind could even voice its opinion, and took matters into its own hand.

_No pun intended!_

Creeping its way down my body, my right hand wrapped around my aching cock and squeezed. "Ahh…" I moaned quietly, moving my left hand to cup my heavy sac.

Spreading my pre-cum down my shaft for lubrication, I hissed in pleasure when the center of my palm brushed across my sensitive head.

Bella was busy with preparing breakfast for me and the twins, so I had to make this quick or she would have my fucking ass, along with my cock and my balls.

_An angry Bella was no fucking joke!_

Letting my eyes close, I conjured up images of Bella and I last night in this very bed. Snapshots of me pounding into her from behind while she gripped the headboard had my hips thrusting up wildly.

The way her silky scorching walls encased my cock perfectly, and the way she begged, pleaded with me to fuck her harder made my muscles clench in preparation for my release.

Over and over I drove into her, reaffirming my claim on her body. It´s no wonder we didn´t wake up the twins and Ms. Cope, the way the headboard pounded against the wall.

I literally was trying to crawl inside her body.

I was fucking insatiable!

I would never get enough of my brown-eyed angel!

"Ungh… Bella," I cried out in ecstasy as I remembered the way her breasts felt in my hands when I cupped them from behind.

I was seconds away from cumming so hard; I could feel my toes began to curl and my whole body tremble.

"Ahh… sss… ahh…" I panted harshly.

Fisting!

Stroking!

Tugging!

Head… so sensitive!

Building…

_God this is fucking torturous!_

Up… down… tug!

_Unghh…_

Up… down… tug!

_Ungh…_

Come on… almost… there…

Fuck!

My release just kept teasing me!

Keeping me right on the edge, but not close enough to fall.

I want it… so fucking bad, I can taste it!

But at the same time I never want this feeling of euphoria to end!

I bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out!

The metallic taste of my blood coats my tongue when my teeth break the delicate flesh of the inside of my jaw.

Burning…

Aching…

Clenching…

Every muscle in my body is on high fucking alert!

Bella´s screams play on a constant loop inside of my head.

"_Yes Edward!"_

_Slap… slap… slap…_

"_Right there, baby!"_

_Slap… slap… slap…_

"_Please… Edward… FUCK ME HARDER!"_

"_Harder!"_

The clamping of my flesh against hers, mainly my balls was the only music we danced by.

"_Faster!"_

_Slap… slap… slap…_

"_Make me cum… NOW!"_

I´m thrashing my head from side to side completely lost in my own pleasure.

Nothing and no one could penetrate the erotic force field that had me locked behind its walls.

Accept…

"Tell daddy, hap…" A plate dropping to the floor and shattering into a million shards sounded as loud as clapping thunder.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" she roared clapping her hands over the twin´s innocent eyes.

I halted mid-stroke.

Orgasm lost in limbo.

Son of a bitch!

_I am so busted!_

_I think my balls just crawled behind my liver somewhere!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, I just thought these two needed a drama free day for a change. You know what they say, about the calm before the storm! Well, I´m off to volunteer at the Salvation Army and then its Breaking Dawn pt.1 again! Squee! Leave me some love, and I will commit to at least one more chapter today, but who knows. I´ll be home alone with no distractions, so I´ll try to use it wisely!<strong>

_Krazi_

_xoxo_


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope that everybody enjoyed their holiday, and was too busy shopping at Black Friday to notice that I didn't update! :)**

**Just in case anyone was wondering, Breaking Dawn pt.1 was just as awesome the second time around; Charlie Swan really stole the show, and Jessica Stanley´s toast was `undercover´ hilarious!**

**As usual, without your support this would just be a bunch of words floating in cyberspace! Thanks for all the great reviews! Now let´s hear what Bella has to say!**

****DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!****

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 34

**BPOV**

"Shit," I mumbled when a piece of the shell on the egg I was cracking fell into the pancake batter I was mixing.

I wanted everything to be perfect today, and so far, I was screwing up at every turn.

"Calm down, child," Ms. Cope scolded me softly from her position at the breakfast table. "You´re one of us now, there´s really no need for all of this unnecessary stress you´re placing on yourself. Take a deep breath. Relax!"

I could tell by the tone of her voice that that was an order and not a request.

Doing as she suggested, I drew in a raged breath hoping it would cal me.

Today and tomorrow, in my mind, would make or break me as a potential wife and mother.

_Wife?_

_Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?_

_Oh, shut it you!_

I hated it when my conscience tried to make me doubt myself.

Today being Edward´s birthday, I wanted to make the day special and one of many that he would never forget. Not that I hadn´t already started the process last night.

The tingling ache between my legs was evidence of just how much I´d pleased him already.

But standing in the kitchen with my pseudo grandmother and my children, I didn´t think it was neither the time nor the place for such lascivious thoughts.

That didn´t stop my cheeks from flaming red and giving me away though.

"Are you going to finish those pancakes today, or are you just going to stand there blushing like a school girl?"

"I.."

"Now don´t get me wrong," she cut me off. "When my Bob was livin´, he couldn´t keep his hands off of me and _vice versa_. We would have definitely given you and Edward a run for your money last night."

"Huh… Ms. Cope…" I choked with mortification. If I was slightly pink before, well then now, my entire body was fire engine red.

I could feel the flames of my embarrassment licking at my skin.

"Oh c´mere child, I´m just messin´ with ya." She let out a deep throaty chuckle and pulled me into her warm embrace. "Pardon my language, but I´d rather have it be _you_ on the other side of his bedroom door than that evil _bitch_ of an ex-wife of his." She spat giving a grandmotherly squeeze and then releasing me.

At her words, I melted into a pile of goo.

To think that I was the last straw, the one that Edward wouldn´t let get away made my heart flutter.

I still couldn´t believe that he´d filed for divorce just so we could be together.

When he explained everything to me that night long ago at Alice´s, I was in awe.

Alice had told me his family had begged, pleaded, and all but threatened to take the twins away if he didn't divorce Tanya. But he felt that having half a mother was better than having none at all. With tears in his emerald green eyes, he told me that I was his saving grace, his second chance at happiness.

I sat with my mouth gaping like a fish as Edward confessed that I was _it_ for him.

After claiming me unlike any other before at fifty thousand feet in the air, he knew that I was his soul mate, and that I _should _have been the one to bear his children.

Tears of love and overwhelming joy cascaded down my cheeks when I learned that I was the one he´d been searching for all his life.

Never had anyone spoken such profound words to me.

The cat was also out of the bag how he spent countless hours brainwashing his children into believing that I was their mother.

_Not going to lie, I was flattered as hell!_

It was truly a day I would never forget.

Since then, things have been nothing short of perfection.

Ms. Cope tends to the children for a couple of hours in the morning while take care of my studies, and every night, the twins have the pleasure of two loving parents feeding, bathing, reading, and tucking them in at night.

Life couldn´t get any better than this!

I was nervous initially, about meeting Edward´s family, but they had instantly taken me in as one of their own. I couldn't remember a time in my life where I was happier.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I had become inseparable. I went from having no one to two brothers, two sisters; a pseudo set of parents, a grandmother, two children who _adore_ me, and a man that makes my toes curl at the mere mention of his name.

The catch twenty-two to that was I wished Charlie was here to see it all.

_Be a part of it all!_

_I have no doubt that they would have loved each other and that the feeling would have been mutual._

Carlisle and Esme, Edward´s parents where great though, gushed about how they had never seen their son happier. The first few times we had dinner together, I caught Esme with tears in her eyes more than once.

She brushed it off as allergies, but later on, Edward explained to me that she couldn't help but get emotional watching me interact with the twins. Apparently, Tanya never showed an ounce of concern for her children, not even in the presence of other people.

No one would ever be able to replace my father, but Carlisle and Esme were quickly becoming wonderful stand-ins.

Esme of course was definitely Alice´s mother, because the day we were introduced, was the day she made it her life´s mission the find us a place to live that hadn´t been tainted by memories of Tanya.

A week later, we were settling in to a new condo in Alice´s building that was twice the size of Edward´s old one. I wouldn´t know since I refused to step foot in the place. After everything was out in the open, Edward and the twins just moved into the hard rock with me.

I tried to contribute to the purchasing of the condo, but Esme wouldn´t hear of it. She insisted that she and Carlise be able to give it to us as a gift for me making her son and grandchildren the happiest people on earth.

How could I argue when she put it like that!

_God I loved that woman!_

She was fiercely protective of her baby cubs, and would go to the ends of the earth for any one of them.

_And now that included me too!_

No one had heard from Tanya in a while, which just worked in our favor. Edward had been on pins and needles all week waiting to hear back from the judge.

Two week ago her time had run out.

She had failed to contact Edward´s lawyer or the courts concerning the termination of her parental rights. It was official; she had vanished without a trace, therefore completely abandoning her children.

Edward´s case was solid.

Classic open and shut!

All that was left now was to await the judge´s ruling.

Tomorrow was the twin´s second birthday, and I was hoping we´d at least know something by then.

To be rid of Tanya once and for all would be the best birthday present anyone of them could receive.

"Here, make yourself useful," Ms. Cope snapped, thrusting a small plate with a muffin on it in my face. Startled from being so lost inside my head, I yelped in surprise. "That´s what you get," she coughed out through a hearty chuckle. "Now take this and those little angels over there and go sing _Happy Birthday _to daddy while _I _finish up breakfast. If I leave up to you, we won´t eat for another two or three days." The twinkling gleam in her eyes told me that she was only joking, but I knew that she made a valid point.

I needed a minute or two to clear my head so I could focus!

Too stunned to protest, I helped the twins down from their highchairs, grabbed the plate, and led them down the hall in search of their father.

Edward was still sleeping peacefully when I got out of bed this morning. He was turning thirty-four today, and I couldn´t help but feel a little smug, in between last night and early this morning, he´d given me a total of six mind-blowing orgasms.

My man could still hang with the best of them!

His stamina and recovery time were record breaking!

He claimed that I was irresistible and he couldn´t help himself. Just thinking about me gave him a hard-on!

_His words not mine, but I digress!_

I was so lost in the happy babbles of the twins that I didn't see it coming. Watching them to make sure that they didn´t drop the gift that they were concentrating so hard on holding, I didn´t see what was happening until it was too late.

"Tell daddy, hap…" I started looking up to smile at my gorgeous man only to be interrupted by the sounds of his moaning.

"Ungh… Bella," his sexy velvety voice whispered.

_What the fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>One more for tonight! Leave me some love!<strong>

_Krazi_

_xoxo_


	35. Chapter 35

**"Ahem..." *taps microphone* "Is this thing on? Bella wanted me to inform you that she wasn´t finished talking!" **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

****DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!****

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 35

**BPOV**

My eyes grew wide as fuck when they zeroed in on his very visible and very hard cock on full display.

Three things seemed to happen at once, all intermingling into a seamless thread.

The plate I was carrying dropped to the floor, shattering into a million diamond-like shards.

Gunner and Brook regarded their father with very peculiar looks on their faces, both talking at once. "Yook mommy, daddy hafa ago pee-pee," Gunner giggled pointing toward his father penis, while Brooklyn, who was being taught now to cover her eyes at the sight of her brother´s private parts, clapped her little chubby hands over her eyes and sang, "Ooo… bad Dada… bad Dada…" The fact that she was still peeking through her fingers would have been funny if what they were seeing wasn´t going to scar them for life.

And I screamed at the top of my lungs, "EDWARD CULLEN" while clapping my hands over their little innocent eyes.

Halting mid-stroke, Edward scrambled to cover himself up, mumbling a few "Shits" and "Fucks" under his breath. He looked horrified at being caught in such a compromising position.

I actually felt bad for him.

I was angry with myself for not being more aware of my surroundings, but he still should have heard us coming down the hallway.

Turning quickly on my heels, I scooped up the twins, and tucked one under each arm like a football, and rushed them back to the kitchen with Ms. Cope, giggling and squealing all the way.

_If they only knew!_

Thank God they were still young enough that this wouldn´t be a permanent memory for them to keep!

"Do I even _want_ to know what happened," Ms. Cope asked over her shoulder, looking back at her pancakes. "All that racket you guys were carryin´ on leads me to believe that it´s best _not _knowing." I just stood there speechless, looking like an idiot.

Feeling the need to be the spokesperson of our little group, Gunner piped up, "Daddy, hafa ago pee-pee, Mimi." In hindsight, his answer _was_ much better than anything that I could ever think to come up with, so that was our story and goddamn it we were sticking to it.

"Yeah, he was… uh… in the bathroom," I lied somewhat unconvincingly.

Not wanting to get caught, I rushed out of the kitchen in search of Edward, leaving the kids behind with Ms. Cope.

He was exactly as I´d left him, save for the arm that was now covering his face. "I´m such a terrible fucking parent," he mumbled in disgust.

Initially, I had planned to scold him for his carelessness, but seeing him so disappointed in himself just had me wanting to make it all better. In my opinion, his self-loathing was punishment enough for his crime. Stepping over the broken glass, I closed the door, making sure that it was locked before heading over to the bed.

My man needed a little pick me up, and I had just the thing to make him feel better.

Crawling up the bed until I was positioned between his legs, I pulled back the covers and surveyed the damage.

It was worse than I thought!

I wanted to cry when I saw his limp manhood lying lifeless against his thigh, looking just as sad as its owner.

This just would not do.

It was his fucking birthday, and I was determined to salvage it in any way I could!

Starting with his inner thigh, I scattered open-mouthed kisses on one and then the other. Still beating himself up internally, Edward tried to remain impassive and ignore my efforts.

Too bad his cock turned rogue, and started to stir.

"Mmm…" I moaned swirling my tongue around his balls. "Under different circumstances, do you know how much of a turn on it would have been catching you pleasure yourself to thoughts of me. I´m so fucking wet just thinking about it." That definitely got his cocks attention.

I looked up from where I had been lapping at his balls to see his cock twitch a, _hey there how the fuck are you _at me!

_Gotcha!_

Trying to lighten the mood, I teased, "Hey there big boy, I was beginning to think you didn´t love me anymore."

Still in the same detached tone, and more to himself than to me, Edward responded. "Christ, like that could ever happen, fucking Benedict Arnold!"

I couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped my lips at him calling his dick a traitor.

_If you can´t beat ´em then you might as well join ´em!_

"Well, guess it´s just you and me Benedict," I spoke directly to his weeping cock before I engulfed it into my mouth in one fail swoop. "Mmm…" I moaned at the taste of him.

There was nothing else in the world like it, sweet, musky, and just _Edward _all at the same time.

I took him all the way down my throat without stopping.

"Holy… fucking Bella hell…" he hissed through gritted teeth, "God, baby, that feels fucking amazing!"

_Guess that got his attention!_

"Hmm…" I whimpered when I felt the familiarity of his touch.

Gathering all my hair in one of his hands, so he could watch his cock disappear in and out of my mouth; I loved it when he watched me like this.

My rhythm was slow and tortuous, I wanted him to be fully satisfied by the time I was done. I sucked and licked him just the way he liked me to.

My pussy was absolutely drenched. I could feel the warmth of my arousal as it slowly trickled down my thighs. Wiggling my ass, I was hoping that Edward would show my pussy a little attention.

_Thwack!_

The sound of Edward slapping my ass cheeks resonated throughout the room. A moan erupted from somewhere deep inside my chest, making Edward howl in pleasure.

As if it weren´t already thick enough, Edward´s cock hardened exponentially, growing thicker in my mouth.

Bobbing up and down on his cock, gripping what I couldn´t fit into my mouth, a bolt of pure electricity shot through my body when I felt Edward´s finger run through my soaking slit.

But that was just the start of what would be one of my most earth-shattering orgasms to date.

Wrapping my ponytail snuggly around his left hand, Edward began to fuck my mouth in earnest.

Taking what I so freely gave, he was almost animalistic in his thrusting.

I loved it when he was like this with me!

_Soft and sweet had its moments, but sometimes a girl just needed to be fucked… hard and fast!_

Heavy labored breaths…

Slurping…

Sucking…

Moaning…

Whimpering…

Fuck, this was supposed to be about him, but the way he´s stroking and slapping my swollen clit is sending me into orbit.

"Fuck yeah…" he growled huskily, "take all my fucking cock, kitten. That´s it baby, suck it… make me fucking cum, baby, like only _you_ can."

His _words_…

His _powerful_ words…

His _dirty_ words…

Each one that fell from his lips had me creeping closer and closer to the edge.

It´s like his mouth had a direct line of communication with my pussy!

I was so lost in my lustful haze that his next words didn´t register completely with me. "Soon, baby, I´m going to fuck that tight little asshole of yours. "Soon I´m going to stuff it full of my cock, and fill it with my cum… is that something you want too?"

Oblivious to what I was answering, I whimpered my assent around a mouthful of his cock.

It didn´t matter what I was agreeing to, because I would willingly walk through hell´s fire for this man!

Doubling my efforts to pleasure him, I hollowed out my cheeks and grazed the underside of his cock with my teeth on the upstroke.

That did it!

"Fuck Bella… I´m… God… I´m so fucking close…" he panted breathlessly. "Baby, I need you to fucking cum with me. Now!" Releasing his hold on my hair, and using that hand to reach under my body and pinch my clit, and then the other one – that had be unbeknownst to me teasing my puckered hole – to penetrate me anally.

Hold the fucking phone!

This shit was just too goddamn much!

I was on sensation overload, and even if I wanted to, I couldn´t stop my body from obeying the one who controls it!

The surprise intrusion into my back hole, the painful distraction of him pinching my clit, and feel of his hot seed pouring down my throat, sent me on the wildest, craziest, most exhilarating ride of my life!

For what seemed like hours, my body spasmed and clenched, with the mother load of all releases.

I completely blacked out for a minute.

My body had to shut down, and try and make sense of what just happened.

It wasn`t until I felt the gentle spray of the hot shower on my sore muscles that I realized where I was.

Looking into the nervous eyes of the man I loved, I kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you so much, happy birthday, Edward," I breathed into his neck just as I was hit with the overwhelming need to cry. Not even trying to stop them I let my tear fall, and wept silently into the crook of Edward´s neck.

_I needed the emotional release, just as bad as I had needed the physical!_

"I love you too, Bella," Edward responded, lowering me on to his waiting erection. We both sighed at the reuniting of our bodies. Edward looked me in the eyes and breathed "Forever," while kissing my tears away as they fell.

Edward took his time making sweet love to me against our shower wall, and as we came together quietly for the second time that morning, he growled, "A happy fucking birthday indeed!"

_That´s one down… and one to go! _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm... that´s probably it for tonight, but then again, I´ve already started on the next chapter, so we´ll just play it by ear! How does that sound? Leave me some love!<strong>

Krazi

xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

**As always, your kind words and positive reviews blow me away! That you all so much for all the love and support you guys show me and my story!**

******DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!******

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 36

**EPOV**

Who would have thought that thirty-four would be the year that I would finally started living?

Looking down at the thick legal-sized envelope that Jenks had sent over this afternoon by messenger, I realized that if all went according to plan, I would be doing _just_ that.

And truthfully, it scared the living shit out of me!

Taking a sip of my Scotch, I felt a sense of calm wash over me as the amber liquid warmed my entire body.

Today was my birthday!

Best fucking one yet!

Started off a little rocky, nah, I take that back, at midnight I was buried balls deep in my girl´s pussy and couldn´t have been happier. It was later on, when my innocent children caught me jacking-off to thoughts of their beautiful mother that everything almost went to hell in a hand basket.

_Christ… my baby girl saw my pecker!_

Can you saw awkward?

Yeah, I was pretty fucking mortified!

Looking over the city from Bella's and my home office, I exhaled audibly.

How the fuck did I get so lucky?

For nearly five years, I´d put with Tanya´s bullshit. Thinking that she was the one!

_Pfft! _I huffed bitterly.

How could I have been so incredibly fucking stupid?

Easy!

She wasn´t always like that!

Yeah, she was always a bit self-absorbed, vain even, but she wasn´t always the heartless, uncaring _bitch _that she´d recently become.

_Nope! _

That shit was all James!

The fucker turned her on to coke, and God knows what else. He was a worthless bastard, willing to sacrifice everything to feed his own addiction! And he didn't care who got hurt in the process!

And was a fucking enabler!

_Was_ being the operative word!

Foolishly, I thought that if I gave in to her demands, and inadvertently supported her little habit; she would continue to be a mother to the twins.

_Boy was I a fucking fool!_

Tugging at my unruly hair in self-flagellation, I didn´t bother to address my companion when I heard the door close quietly behind me.

"Hiding from your own party, now, I would say that´s a first!" The deep baritone voice of the Cullen patriarch sounded from beside me.

Ignoring his comment, I got right down to business. "Did you bring it?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Of course I did," he responded with an exaggerated roll of his baby blue eye. "I even had it cleaned and inspected for flaws when I picked up the charms. But I must say, after all these years, it´s in perfect condition. The man down at Tiffany´s couldn't stop gushing about how they didn´t make priceless works of art like this anymore." My father rambled on, but made no move put me out of my misery.

"Dad," I groaned in irritation. Normally, I was a pretty patient man, but this was fucking torture. "Would you just give it to me already?"

"Geez, son, aren´t we a little _impatient_," Carlisle teased, but reached into the breast pocket of his blazer to hand me the two little blue boxes from Tiffany & Co. "It´s nice to see that you´ve finally found the true keeper of your balls. Welcome to the _I am Whipped Club! _Emmett, Jasper and I will be giving you an official rites of passage ceremony soon_._"

I couldn´t argue with him even if I wanted to. I was so far gone that it was pitiful. That insanely beautiful brunette who'd been fawning over my children and my family all day owned me.

_Mind… body… and soul!_

Like a kid at Christmas, I tore open the tiny blue velvet box. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes burned with unshed tears.

_It was fucking beautiful!_

The stunningly perfect Tiffany Legacy ring, with its graduate side stones was absolutely _the_ most stunning piece of jewelry I´d ever laid eyes on.

Passed down to me from my grandmother, the patented cushion-cut Tiffany diamond that was surrounded by smaller bead-set diamonds evoked the glamour of the Edwardian period. It looked as if it had been made with my Bella in mind.

Neither ostentatious, nor over-the-top, I knew instantly that Bella would love it!

Made of platinum, the two and a half carat diamond ring had an old world appeal to it. It was absolutely nothing like the gaudy diamond that I had presented to Tanya when we got engaged.

When the silence between my father and I grew, he became anxious. "Is everything alright, son? It is what you wanted isn´t it?"

"Do you think I´m rushing into things?" I asked randomly. My heart told me that I couldn´t live another day without making her officially a Cullen, but for some reason, I needed my father to confirm that my heart was right.

Not needing an explanation, he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle, but firm squeeze. My father in turn, asked a few questions of his own. "Edward, two or three years from now, when the twins head off to their first day of school, what do you see?"

"Easy, I see myself consoling a weeping Bella, because she thinks that the twins are growing up too fast." The words fell from my lips with little pretense, as if they were the most obvious choice.

"And when Brooklyn screams that she hates you because you won´t let her have a boyfriend, or Gunner comes home with his ear pierced after you´ve forbidden him to do so, _who_ do you expect to keep the piece and be the mediator in all of these upcoming scenarios?"

"Bella, of course," I respond matter-of-factly.

"Then there´s your answer son, you don´t need me to tell you that you´re doing the right thing." Clapping me on the back, he chuckled, "But if it makes you feel any better, you´d be a fool to let her get away! Now come on son, let´s get back to our gorgeous ladies and my beautiful grandchildren."

After locking up Bella´s ring, the two charms I´d gotten from Gunny and Brook to go her bracelet, and the documents that Jenks had sent over in my wall safe, Dad I rejoined the party.

Walking up behind a swaying Bella, I slipped my arms around her waist to support the weight of our now sleeping daughter. "Mmm…" she hummed, leaning back into my chest. "I was beginning to think that you´d run off. Aren´t you enjoying your party," she pouted slightly, a frown marring her delicate features.

Gazing around the room at my family and friends, I couldn´t think of anywhere else that I´d rather be. "Best birthday _ever!" _I replied kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you again, sweetheart, for doing this." I placed a lingering kiss against her temple. "I love you."

"I´m glad you´re enjoying it, I love you too." Her words caused me to grin like a fucking fool.

Peering down at the little sleeping angel on her chest, I couldn´t help but feel a little nostalgic, I missed my kids being babies. Now days, they were getting more and more independent. I couldn´t wait till the day I got to watch Bella´s stomach grow heavy with our child.

Needing a moment alone with my little family, I suggested that we put the twins to bed. Gunner was fussing, giving his Nana a hard time, and Brook was already fast asleep. "What do you say we put these two to bed, they have big day tomorrow. Turning two is a tough job," I flashed her with favorite crooked grin.

"Sure thing, Daddy," she responded with a giggle. "Why don´t you get Gunny from Esme, and I´ll meet you in the nursery.

I just stood there watching as half of my heart walk down the hallway, before going over to my mother to get my overly irritated son.

When he noticed my approaching, Gunner flailed his little arms and whined, "Up… daddy… up…"

As soon as he was in my arms his little chubby hands were tugging sleepily at the hairs on the nape of my neck. It was something he did when he was sleepy.

Standing to give her only grandson a kiss goodnight, Esme cupped my cheek. Looking into her wise green eyes… my eyes… was like looking in a mirror. "Don´t worry, son," she whispered softly into my ear. "She´ll say yes." Imparting that piece of wisdom on me, she walked away without another word.

_Hot damn… tomorrow, I would one step closer to making Isabella officially a Cullen!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about Carlisle and Nana Esme. She´ll get a little one-on-one time with Bella next time. Do you guys feel like Edward´s jumping the gun? Leave me your thought on the matter!<strong>

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**As always, your kind words and positive reviews blow me away! That you all so much for all the love and support you guys show me and my story!**

******DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!******

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 37

**BPOV**

If you were to look up the word `blessed´ in the dictionary, you´d probably find an 8x10 glossy picture of me cheesing like an idiot.

I didn´t know how or why, but God had seen fit to bless me with everything I could have every wanted, but was too busy being miserable to ask. Every time I reflected over the last six months, I found myself in a state of awe.

Pinching the meaty flesh of my forearm, I winced at the sting. "Well, do you believe that it´s real now," Esme asked from behind me.

"Yikes," I squeaked in surprise. "Esme, I´m sorry, I didn´t hear you come in." My heart was currently trying to part ways with my body; I placed a shaky hand over my chest in an attempt to keep myself whole.

"Oh, dear," she fussed, flitting to my side and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? I didn´t mean to startle you. It´s just that you looked so deep in thought staring out of the window, I didn´t want to interrupt."

"That´s okay," I responded dismissively. "I was just keeping an eye on the twins while I got the cake ready. Emmett threatened to defile it earlier, and I just wanted to make sure it was unscathed before having the twin's blowout there candles." Like a moth drawn to a flame, my eyes began searching the crowded backyard at the mere mention of my children.

"It is, you know," Esme said out of the blue.

"What is?" My eyes never left the beautiful boy and girl that giggled and chased behind a clown that was blowing bubbles.

"This… them… all of it," she responded cryptically. "I noticed you pinching yourself, and Bella, let me be the first to say… _all _of this, is _very _real! I can´t remember the last time I watched son just laugh, and be carefree. That´s you, my dear, that´s all _you_," Esme whispered from beside me. I could hear the telltale signs of emotion cracking in her voice. "You´ve given me my son back."

It was physically painful, but I tore my eyes away for the Rockwell painting that was coming to life before me, and looked into the soulful eyes of the woman that had given my Greek God life.

"I-I don´t know, Esme," allowing my insecurities to shine through, "sometimes I feel like I´m doing it all wrong!" Looking back at my precious little angels, I croaked, "What if I mess up? What if I´m no better at being their mother than Tanya was? What if Edward one day realizes what a terrible mistake he made by getting involved with me?" By this time, I was on the verge of an all out panic attack.

My breaths were becoming shallower by the minute!

The feel of a cool rag being placed on my neck, shocked me back to reality. "Isabella, please," Esme said in a condescending tone. "You have more love for those precious little human beings, not to mention the very mind-altering love that you have for their father, in the nail of your pinky finger than that no good little gold-digging slut had in her entire body!" Esme smacked her lips as if speaking of Tanya left a bad taste in her mouth. "Please, Isabella, never speak of that vile, heinous creature in my presence again."

Esme took a rather large gulp of her wine, and I could tell that she was trying to recompose herself.

I took that time to make a mental note to never cross Esme Cullen.

The woman was epitome of a lady, refined, educated, and bred for high-society, but cross her, and you would _definitely_ live to regret it!

"Well, dear," Esme said sweetly, "let´s not keep our guests waiting. It´s time for cake and ice cream."

The elegant caramel-haired woman had done a complete 360, going from Serial Mom to Claire Huxtable in a matter of seconds.

Her mood swings were going to give me whiplash!

Once again, my body confirmed what my mind already knew, don´t _fuck_ with Esme Cullen! When she says, "Jump," your place was to ask how fucking high!

All afternoon, Esme had been gushing about how fabulous everything was, and how I had outdone myself with one thing or another. It wasn´t until her eyes landed on the two separate birthday cakes, did I finally render her speechless.

Giving myself a mental pat on the back, I arranged the number two candles on top of each child´s respective cake. Brooklyn, who´s absolutely crazy about Strawberry Shortcake, had a three tiered cake fashioned after the cartoon.

Being a huge fan of Ace´s of Cakes, I put a call in to the one and only, Duff Goldman, and after a negotiating a price and a very nice tip, he delivered the cakes this morning himself.

The five-tiered Car´s cake that he´d made for Gunner was a showstopper as well. My babies, having personalities all their own, each had their favorite cartoon. Often times, Edward and I had to split up, each taking a twin, so they could watch their preference of uninterrupted.

The cakes were the last of my surprises, and I had them delivered to Alice´s condo this morning so no one would spoil my big finale. "Isabella, what have you done," shock being the dominant expression on Esme´s face, I began to panic.

"What," I blushed, pulling my lip nervously between my teeth. "Do you think it´s too much? Do you think that Edward will hate them?" Suddenly, I wasn´t so sure of my surprise, maybe I´d gone a bit overboard, but in my defense, I just wanted to make the kids birthday special.

"Dear God, no! Go big or go home, is what I always say," Esme grinned, planting a motherly kiss against my cheek. "Darling, you are nothing short of amazing. Isabella Swan, I´m so glad that you´re a part of our family."

"Holy shit, little B," Emmett bellowed a little too loudly for present company as he carried the heavy Car´s cake. "These cakes are fucking amazing!" His eyes shone wide, and he was as giddy as a kid in a candy store. If I didn´t know any better, I´d swear that one of those cakes were for him.

_Smack!_

"Language, Emmett," Esme scolded her eldest son, "you´re embarrassing me in front of our guests."

"Sorry, Ma," Emmett pouted, placing the cake on the table in front of the twins. I could see Jasper´s shoulders shake with silent laughter as he placed Brooklyn´s cake down in front of her.

"Saw Bewy," she squealed, happily clapping her hands.

"Keen… ma keen… Mama… Keen ma keen…" Gunner squealed right along with her.

Alice passed me my very excited little boy, and we all joined in for a chorus of _Happy Birthday_, before Edward and I helped them blow out the candles.

Both cakes were well worth the five grand that I spent on them, and my toddlers as well as Esme´s – _Emmett_ – enjoyed them very much.

Later that night after the guests, who weren´t immediate family, had gone, we were sitting around the fire pit. Edward and Carlisle had gone in to retrieve the little ones from the nursery, insisting that I remain seated.

I´m not going to lie, it did hurt my feeling a little, but only because I love taking care of my children. Nothing gives me more satisfaction than tending to their every need. Seeing my slight change in demeanor, Esme leaned over to whisper in my ear, "There´s nothing wrong with you sweetheart, it´s called the new mommy jitters. You need them to _need _you as much as _you _need to be needed." Before I could respond, Thing 1 and Thing 2 came barreling out onto the patio.

"Mama… mama…" they cried in unison.

"Here… pwesant," Gunner said, proudly thrusting a little blue box in my face.

"No… mama… mine," Brooklyn fussed, scrunching up her button nose in the cutest fashion. "My pwesent… Mama… yook!" I had to lean back; she thrust her little hand up so quickly at my face. Both kids were equally excited about giving me whatever it was that was tucked away in the little velvet boxes.

Pulling both the little squirming rascals into my lap, I gave them each a kiss. "How about, you both help mommy open them?" That suggestion earned me lots of squeals and a few slobbery open-mouthed kisses.

God I loved my babies.

Opening the small, but intimidating boxes, my eyes filled with tears. Nestled snuggly into the groove of the velvet pillow was a new charm for my bracelet, and the other contained a pendant dangling from a platinum linked chain. Both had the word, Mom engraved on them.

"Turn them over," Edward´s velvety voice sounded above me. "There is an inscription on the back."

The charm read, _To mommy with love, G&B._

But the pendant left me feeling confused. Gunner and Brook´s initials where there, but the rest looked as if someone was going write the date, but decided against it, leaving only the customary back slashes and the number twenty. Confused, I looked up to see Edward grinning like a fool. I couldn´t fathom why he would be so happy, clearly the jeweler had made a mistake and he was going to have to return my gift on Monday.

"Edward, I think he made a mistake with this one," I pointed out, holding up the pendant for him to get a better look.

"Uhh… no, no they didn't," he responded tugging nervously at his too long strands of bronze hair. "I had them leave it blank on purpse."

"Wha… what do you mean? I don´t get it."

Pulling out a stack of papers from a legal-sized envelope, he gave them to me to read. My eyes skimmed the page, but stopped cold when the read the words in big bold letters, **Petition for Legal Adoption…**

"Edward…" I could barely speak from the quiet sobs that were wracking my body.

Dropping down to one knee in front of me, Edward took a hold of my left hand and began to speak. "Isabella Swan, before you came into my life… my children´s lives, there was constant darkness. I was a man without purpose, struggling to be a father to two motherless children. At fifty thousand feet, I fell in love with you and have been flying high ever since. Ms. Isabella Swan, would you do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife, and the _legal_ mother of my two children and any future children," he added with a wink and his panty-dropping smirk.

I was rendered speechless. I watched in stunned silence as Edward opened another blue box that contained the most beautiful engagement ring that I had ever seen. As tears silently cascaded down my modern-day Prince Charming´s face, there wasn´t a dry eye in the house. I even saw Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett batting away tears.

Taking my ring finger, he gently slid the cool metal up my finger. Placing a soft kiss against the ring that now fit perfectly on my left hand, the word "Perfect" fell from his lips.

Raising his watery eyes to mine, he timidly said, "Well?"

Unable to find my voice, I whispered, "Yes, yes… yes! A million times yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, loved it hated it? What? I really should be asleep right now, but I´m dying to know what you think. Leave me some love, and when my alarm goes off at 4:15 am and I find an inbox full of reviews... I´ll know it was all worth it! Lol! No pressure!<strong>

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: ****Really guys, there are no words for how much all your reviews and support of this story mean to me! The feedback on the last chapter was... Krazi! Yeah, that right there is why I love the hell out of you guys!**

**Now *looks over shoulder to see if boss is coming* I´ve got to hurry before I get caught, and my arse ends up out on the street.**

**No excuse for not updating yesterday. But in my defense, I read chapter 1 of CaraNo´s River and I couldn´t stop until all 170 chapters were finished. Sorry you guys paid the price, but it´s one kickass fic! Check it out and tell her Krazi sent ya!**

********DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!********

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 37

**EPOV**

"Fuck," I panted into the crook Bella´s neck between staggered breaths.

_Christ it can´t get any better than this! _I thought as I moved in and out of Bella´s tightness with long languid strokes.

_My beautiful fiancée… _

_Jesus it felt good to be able to think that!_

Just then I felt Bella clinch around me, and my body tensed as my orgasm shot through me like a rocket. I could feel Bella´s walls pulsing rapidly around my swollen member, and couldn´t hold back. In long thick streams, I gave her the best of me. "Christ," I hissed from the sheer force of it.

Holding nothing back, I gave my beautiful Goddess every inch of my entire being.

I gave her… _my soul!_

_My heart…_

_My love…_

_My children…_

_My life…_

I _gave_ until my spent body could no longer support its own weight.

I gave the mother of my children _all_ of me!

Leaving a lingering kiss on the underside of her chin, I tore my lips away from her body, so that I could look her in the eyes.

"Edward," my name fell from her lips like the softest of caresses. The amount of love I saw pouring out of her rich dark chocolate orbs left my senses feeling discombobulated.

I was confused as to why this beautiful, amazing, and all-around fabulous creature wanted a man like me?

Never would I stop trying to prove my love for her!

Every single moment of the rest of my life will be spent showing this beautiful woman how much she means to me. How much her commitment to my _children_ means to me.

Isabella and the twins are my _life_ now, and I won´t hesitate to trade my life in exchange for theirs.

Pulling back on my haunches, I cradled Bella´s body against my heaving chest. Never severing our connection, we continued to ride the waves of ecstasy. I could feel her heartbeat, pounding like a drum. Strong! Powerful! All-consuming!

_I feel it too baby… I feel it too!_

The passion!

The love!

So thick, it covers like a blanket!

As if she reading my mind, she cups my face and studies it. I see the moment that realization dawns. Big fat tears cascade down her porcelain cheeks, "Edward," she chokes out on a winded breath. "I feel it! I feel it too!"

Overwhelming me, a sense calm washes over me when I realize that those are happy tears; call me a pussy, but I cry too.

We just… hold each other!

And cry…

_Together!_

Long after our respective releases had subsided we remain joined. Just staring into each other´s eyes, learning… memorizing.

And it´s… it´s… it´s too fucking much!

Too much for me to take in!

But the strain of my rapidly beating heart tells me that I can!

_I will!_

Sometime later, after kids have been looked in on, and nightly rituals have been taken care of, we lay in bed.

Her front to my back!

And it feels, different, but at the same time, not so much.

_Fiancée,_ I tell myself as if it isn´t obvious.

My mind is a cacophony of adjectives that I want to use to profoundly describe this moment; sadly none of them seem right for the occasion.

So we just lay there. Silently, two bodies, one heart. We´re listening to the sounds of Chicago as they lull us into unconsciousness, and there´s no place else I´d rather be.

I had almost given in to the fatigue and weight of the emotional day, when Bella´s voice floated through the darkness. "I love you, Edward, thank you." Her voice was warm and thick, wrapping around me like my favorite cashmere sweater.

"For what, love? Not that I could ever tire of hearing you say that you love me, but what on earth are you thanking me for?" I asked, nuzzling my nose into her silky tresses and breathing deep.

"For everything," she sighed. "Loving me, wanting to marry me, and most of all giving me two beautiful children to love and call my own. You´ll never know how much you _and _my babies mean to me."

Fuck, my eyes were starting to glaze over again. I would gladly hand Em and Jazz my man-card if it meant that I could listen to my fierce little lioness talk about her baby cubs in such a protective manner again.

Just when I thought I couldn´t love this fucking woman anymore than I already do, she goes and says shit like that!

"Nonsense, silly girl," I teased subtly trying to lighten the mood. My voice was so thick with emotion, I´m surprised she didn´t call my ass out on it. "You are a gift from God, and we will spend the rest of our lives being thankful that he chose to place you in our lives." I wasn´t a deeply religious person, but I did have to give credit where credit was due.

"Mmm…" she sighed, relaxing deeper into my embrace.

"I love you," I whispered just as her breaths began to even out, "always!" Tightening my hold, I let sleep overtake me

_What a perfect end, to a perfect day!_

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs longingly* <strong>

**I just thought these two needed a tender moment to consummate their engagement. Let me know if you guys like it. No pressure... I mean, it´s not like I risked my _job_ or anything to get you this update. *cough... review... cough* I´m such a shameless hussy! Ooo... *hears footsteps* Gotta go!**

**Laterzz:)**

**Krazi**

**xoxo **


	39. Chapter 39

What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?

Chapter 39

**BPOV**

"Hah… hah… chooo… mmm…" I groaned as the pounding in my head intensified.

Reaching beside the bed for yet another Kleenex, I blew my red and severely swollen nose.

I was miserable!

Four days!

Four horrendous days!

Coughing!

Aching!

Sneezing!

_Jesus_, will I ever get rid of this stupid flu!

Top that off with the fact that I´m quarantined, and can´t be around my _own_ children until I´m better, and you have one irritated _Bella_.

Not a pretty sight and I mean that both literally and figuratively.

I was currently sitting in my bed waiting on my – saint of a future-mother-in-law – to bring me breakfast that I´ll no doubt throw up thirty seconds after it hits my stomach.

Mornings are just not my thing these days!

I must admit though, albeit minutely, I was feeling better today. Still tired, but I was sure that my sentence could be lifted and my babies could come in and keep me company today.

It had been three months since their birthday party, and Ali finally dropped off a DVD of the festivities yesterday. She claimed that perfection took time, but in my opinion, they shot all five Twilight movies in less time than it took her finish the damn thing!

It wasn´t like we were going to enter the thing in the Cane´s film festival or anything like that!

_That damn DVD better be Oscar worthy for the amount of time that it took to get it done!_

Just as I was contemplating jumping off of my terrace due to sheer boredom, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Rolling my eyes, because no matter how many times I tell her not to, she still knocks on the door. It´s not like Edward and I are in the middle of having sex or anything.

_I wish!_

My fucking pussy´s growing cobwebs it´s been so long since he´s touched it.

I guess fucking his germ ridden fiancée´s not on his list of things to do!

_A girl can dream, can´t she?_

Shaking my head to clear it of the lascivious thoughts I was having, I openned my mouth to invite the obnoxious knocker in, but she beat me to the punch.

"Isabella Marie Swan, soon-be-Cullen," Esme´s stern motherly voice sounded from the hallway. "If you roll your eyes at me one more time young lady, I am going to take you over my knee!"

_Damn!_

_How in the hell does she do that?_

"Don´t worry, dear," she called, still hidden by the closed door. "By the time your kids are older, you will have perfected mind reading as well; it´s one of the many perks of being a parent. _Now_, are you going to invite me in or not?"

"C-c-come in," I croaked nervously, something about her voice told me not to press my luck anymore that I already had.

Esme Cullen was one scary mama bear, but I fucking loved her to death. Often I found myself daydreaming of what it would have been like to have her as a mother growing up. Not that Sue wasn´t great, because she was, I just for some strange reason felt a deeper connection with Esme.

_God, how wish Charlie was here!_

As always, I reduced to a puddle of tears when thoughts of my father passed through my mind.

It has almost been a year, since Charlie was taken away from me.

It still feels so… _fresh_.

It still hurts.

I still cry.

_A lot…_

Seeing my tears, automatically, she knows what´s wrong.

Placing the breakfast tray on a nearby table, she sets her sights on me… _her newest daughter!_

She didn´t speak.

What she did was, crawl into bed beside me, gather me in her arms, and held me close. It didn´t matter that she had to push used tissues out of the way, or that I hadn´t yet showered for the day.

It didn´t matter that she was wearing an insanely expensive cashmere sweater, she still cradled my head to her bosom and softly whispered as I cried, "It´s okay, darling, let it out. I´m here for you, Bella, I´m _always _here for you," she confirmed, leaving absolutely no room for doubt.

She´s been privy to my mini meltdowns several times; recently more than I cared to admit. And she always had the same reaction, a fierce deep-seeded need to take my pain way.

It was so strong; I could feel it in her touch.

When I was able to get a hold of myself, I mumbled out a shy "Thanks", I always felt awkward after our "tender moments".

Yeah, I used quotes!

Seems like the moment called for it.

"Don´t you dare thank me," she softly scolded me. "_You_ of all people know that _blood_ has _nothing _to do with it. I´ve watched you with my grandchildren. Bella, if you and Edward decide to never tell them any different, they would _never_ know that you´re not their birthmother; so don´t_ thank me_ for being a mother, and loving my child."

_Cue the fresh round of tears!_

Only when we were able to gather ourselves, did Esme remember my cooling breakfast. "Okay, enough of this silliness," she teased, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "It´s time for breakfast," she set about fluffing my pillows and getting the breakfast tray.

I just loved how she moved on, sensing that that was what I needed.

_Like I said, she just got me!_

Looking over my spoils, I licked my lips when I spotted the bowl of brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal, and the fresh-cut plate of pineapples. She was right; I loved everything on this tray!

Licking my lips in anticipation, I crossed my legs Indian-style, ready to dig in. Popping a juicy piece of pineapple in my mouth, I moaned at the sweetness.

I _may_ or_ may not_ have pouted like my two year olds when the plate was finally empty.

_I´ll never tell!_

Saving the best for last, I scooped up a heaping spoon of oatmeal into my mouth. Expecting the normal burst of sugary goodness to hit my taste buds, I was shocked when my stomach churned and I had to make a beeline for the bathroom.

I barely made it to the open toilet before everything inside me was violently expelled. I gagged and coughed as my stomach muscles clenched and unclenched painfully.

_This shit fucking sucks!_

"Sweetheart," Esme´s worried voice came from behind me. I felt her gathering my hair and holding it back.

"God, Esme," I croaked during a second of reprieve. "You don´t need to see this, I´m fine."

Well, I was until another round of nausea hit.

"Isabella Marie, don´t test my patience, young lady," Esme warned. "You are not okay; you´ve lost weight and will start to dehydrate if this continues. I´m taking you to see Carlisle!"

Two hours later, and with a lot less blood than I came in with, Carlisle spoke the dreaded words, "I´m sorry Bella, but I´m going to have to admit you."

_Oh shit… this can´t be good!_

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta get to dinner... more later!<strong>

_Krazi_

_xoxo_


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry I didn´t have tim to say, "Hello" earlier, but the fam was waiting to sit down to dinner. I can´t spend all my time with you guys. Anyway, Thanks a million for all your review, and the love you guys continue to show my story. Here´s a little something to tide you over until tomorrow!**

**********DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!**********

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 40

_God, I hate hospitals,_ I thought as I sat there waiting, staring at the sterile white walls.

_What the fuck is taking so long?_

I was becoming antsy.

I knew that hewould be here soon, and I was not looking forward to hisreaction. Not wanting to cause him any alarm, I assumed that I could get in, get something for my cold and get back home, leaving him clueless to my little side-trip.

When I was told that I needed to be admitted, I panicked.

It wasn´t like I could just disappear for a few fucking days, then show up at the house like nothing happened!

_Yeah, that was so not an option! _

My ears were still fucking ringing after that phone!

"_Where the hell are you? I´ve been worried sick"_

"_I-I-I´m at the ho-hospital," I sobbed, unable to hold back my emotion. For some reason, I felt like I needed now, more than ever._

"_Are you fucking kidding me," he screeched in anger. "Why the fuck didn´t you say something, Christ, I´ve been pulling my hair out of my fucking head with worry? Stay fucking put, I´m on my way!" And after those parting words the line went dead._

_That was almost an hour ago…_

My head whipped around when I heard the door to my room open. _Oh, it´s just the nurse,_ I let out a breath that I didn´t even realize I was holding.

With one hand rubbing my sore stomach, and the other covering my mouth, I looked away while she drew yet another vile of blood.

I´m going to need a fucking transfusion by the time I get out of here!

"Where the hell is she?" I heard his voice ask from the hallway.

"Sir, could you please keep your voice," an angry nurse admonished.

"Not until you tell me where the hell my wife is!"

_His wife?_

_Hmph… I´ll just store that little tidbit of information, and process it later._

Instantly, reality hit and a wave panic set in.

Oh, God, he´s here!

And he sounds so fucking pissed!

If only there was a backdoor I could run out of.

Sadly, I have nowhere to go, so I just sit there and accept my fate.

It´s inevitable!

I was wrong not to tell him!

I´ll take his anger…

Not like I have much of a choice anyway!

Just then the door opens, and I stare into his angry eyes.

Their distant and cold, swirling with rage, no doubt he feels betrayed.

He feels lied to.

He feels like he´s lost control.

This will not bode well.

He opens his mouth to speak, but before any words leave, the doctor comes in.

This time it´s a different one.

He clears his throat, no doubt feeling the tension on the room. "Ma´am, I have your test results," his voice is tense, but professional. "Would you like me to come back after your company leaves?"

A low building growl sounds from somewhere deep within his chest. Fists clenched tightly at his sides. He´s a man on the edge; it´s just a matter of time before he snaps, I can´t let that happen.

Hoping to do some damage control, I interject before he can speak, "Now´s good. Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of _him_."

"Very well, ma´am," he cleared his throat, and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before delivering my fate. "Congratulations, Miss, you´re pregnant! We found high levels of hCG in your…"

I tuned him out after the word pregnant came out of his mouth.

My world was spun out of its axis and the room felt like it was being tossed two and fro on a raging sea.

I must have gone into shock or something, because when I came too, there was no one left in the room but me, him, and… _a baby_!

_Holy shit, I´m fucking pregnant!_

I was brought out of my musings by his venom-laced voice. "What the fuck have you done?"

Out of instinct, my hands fell protectively to my stomach.

Clutching!

Fearing for the fetus growing inside of me!

_Oh Edward…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... what the hell was that all about? Any thoughts or speculations? I would love to hear what you gys are thinking! So pregnant... Leave me some love!<strong>

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

**And the winner is... alexiajasmine! She was the only one who caught on to what I was doing in the last chapter. A few of you danced around it in your reviews, but she´s the only one who guessed that the last chapter´s conversation was between Tanya and James. How could some of you turn on Brokenward like that? *shakes head and looks over shoulder and sees boss coming* More tonight! *whispers as not to get caught***

**I don´t own it!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 41

**EPOV**

"Bro, you´re going to have a heart attack if you don´t take a deep breath and calm the fuck down," Jasper advised me for the millionth time.

I couldn't help it.

I was a man on edge.

A ticking time-bomb ready to explode!

I palmed my face in frustration, and pulled in a ragged breath.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, and I recoiled away from his touch. "Edward, seriously, dude, you need to pull it the fuck together!"

_Oh my poor friend,_ I thought cynically_. You have no idea how close I am to fucking losing it right now!_

_Simply put, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time!_

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I got in his face. "What the fuck do you know, huh, Jasper? You have no idea what I´m going through, so back the fuck off!" In a split second of awareness, I knew that I´d gone too far.

He didn't know what was going through, because every time he asked, my answer was the same, "Nothing". He made sure to remind me of that fact also.

"Edward, what the hell," he asked incredulously. I didn't blame him, Jasper and I had been best friends for years and we very rarely disagreed about anything. "Dude, _talk_ to me! Tell me what the fuck has you acting so crazy! You have been on edge since we got here."

Needing to put some distance between us, I crossed the room and dropped down on the leather sofa. Dropping my head in my hands, I couldn´t even look him in the eye when I finally spoke. "Christ, Jasper… I feel like I´m going to lose my goddamn mind. It hurts to fucking _breathe, _I can´t stand being away from her… _from them_. I feel like I left my heart back in Chicago, and that´s scaring the fucking shit out of me!" My words came out muffled my hands, but I was sure that Jasper heard them. "Man, I´m so fucking sorry. I don´t know what the hell got into me."

My head was pounding, and the fact that I was tugging my hair like a madman wasn´t helping.

Feeling the cushion dip down beside me, I heard Jasper sigh. "She´s not like _her_. _She_ won´t do to you what Tanya did."

_How the fuck, did he always know exactly what to say?_

This was the first trip I´d taken since Bella and I had declared that we were a couple, to say that I was miserable would be the understatement of the fucking year. I kept having these goddamn nightmares about coming home to find the condo empty… _no trace of Bella, or the twins._

It fucking sucked!

Because I knew that Bella would never do anything like that to me!

My mind was playing tricks on me!

I couldn´t differentiate between the dreams and reality.

And the _guilt_… man that was fucking eating me up inside.

My angel was sick, and where the fuck was _I_… holed up in goddamn hotel suite in fucking Washington D.C., _that´s_ where I was! All while my fiancée and children where back in Chicago.

_I might as well have been on another fucking planet!_

Don´t get me wrong, Esme and Shelly were taking excellent care of my girl, and Ali and Rose were seeing to the twins, but it still wasn´t _me_.

_I_ wanted to be there, holding her, bringing her soup, and taking care of her. Unfortunately, the new vaccination was me and Jasper´s brainchild, so the trip couldn´t be avoided. It was taking all I had to stay focused on our meetings.

Good thing I had a photographic memory, and knew this shit like the back of my hand. The congressmen that we´d been pitching to were now in a meeting to go over our written proposal and crunch the numbers.

I wasn't worried, well not about this anyway.

Unsatisfied with my lack of response, Jasper turned towards me, facing me full-on. "Jesus, Edward, you _do_ know that, right?"

Forcing my mind back to the conversation at hand, I looked him in the eye. "Jasper, that´s the _only_ thing that´s keeping here right now, if I didn´t _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bella _loved _me, there was _no _way that I would have been able to leave Chicago." Lowering my eyes in remorse, I once again apologized. "Jasper, I´m _so_ fucking sorry; I just miss my family so _fucking _much, but that´s no excuse for me to put my hands on you."

"It´s all good, bro," he drawled with a strained chuckle. "I understand. This is all new to you." His choice of words puzzled me, and I furrowed my brow in confusion. "God, Edward, for someone so smart, you can be dumb as hell sometimes," he laughed jovially this time. "As long as you were with Tanya, did you _ever_ leave home with the pleasure of knowing that someone would be waiting on pins and needles for you to get back?"

"Uhh… no," was my intelligent response.

"My point exactly," he smirked cockily. "You´re a man on the edge because you have a beautiful lady waiting for you at home, the _mother_ that the Gunman and Lizziebug deserve."

I laughed at the nickname that Jasper had christened my little girl with from birth. She was named after my mother´s mother, Elizabeth, and Jasper was the only one who ever used the name, or some crazy variation thereof.

"Go on man, I got this."

Fearing my mind was playing tricks on me, I asked for clarification. "Wha-what did you say?"

"You heard me jackass, get the hell out of here before I tell Em, and we revoke your man-card for being such an emo-pussy-whipped bitch!"

Still unable to make heads or tails of what he was saying, I protested. "B-but what about the meeting this afternoon? I can´t just leave you here to deal with all of this by yourself. What if something goes wrong?"

"Why Edward, your lack of confidence is wounding me," he said feigning insult. "I knew you wouldn´t be satisfied until you were home with your girl and those adorable little kiddies. Besides," he looked down at his watch, "Emmett and Alice should be landing in about forty-five minutes, so I suggest you get your ass in gear and head to the airport."

"You don´t have to tell me twice," I threw over my shoulder as I headed toward the bedroom to pack my stuff.

Emmett was the financial whiz behind Cullen Pharmaceuticals and I had no doubt that he could handle the last leg of meetings. The contract was a shoe-end and really all that was left to be hashed out was money.

Emmett could definitely handle that!

I stepped out onto the tarmac just as Em and Ali were de-boarding the plane. Before I knew anything, the pixie was wrapped around my neck like an expensive mink stole. "Good to see you too, Tink," I patted her awkwardly on the back, "but… can´t breathe…" I choked out grimacing at the force behind her hug.

_Damn, that girl was strong!_

"Dude, you should have seen your face when Alicat attacked you," Em´s booming laughter was so loud that it rivaled the incoming planes. Sobering quickly, I saw a look pass between him and Alice.

They were hiding something!

"Spill, Tink," I ordered, cutting to the chase, knowing that my sister could never lie to me.

"Oh God, Edward," she sniffled, "Mom called while we were still in the runway, she had to take Bella to the hospital."

That was the last thing I remembered before bursting through the doors of Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Thankfully, I had a text message from Esme when I turned my on phone that contained Bella´s room information.

Not bothering to knock, I pushed the door open, and my entire world came crashing down on me. _This_ was not the Bella I left behind three days ago. She was pale, and it appeared that she had lost quite a bit of weight since I'd last saw her. Moving closer, I took in the dark circles under eyes, and the way her hair just hung dull and limp around her shoulders.

_This was not my fucking Bella!_

My fists clenched at my sides, and the damn finally broke.

_I was going to lose her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some I hope she doesn´t end up in the unemployment line love! :P Trust me, the last chapter was pivotal to the outcome of the story! Thanks for reading! "Sir? Uhh... I´m just finishing that report for you now." *wipes sweaty brow and logs off of *<strong>

_Krazi_

_xoxo_


	42. Chapter 42

**I can barely keep my eyes open, but I had to get this posted! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who takes the time to review and pimp out the story!**

************DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!************

What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?

Chapter 42

**BPOV**

_Oh God,_ I thought, _now I´m hallucinating!_

Edward´s in Washington D.C. until late tomorrow night, but I swear I could _feel _him.

Here, in my room!

That crackle of electricity that´s always present anytime he´s near me is popping and snapping, taking on a life of its own.

Looking down at my arms, I could see visual proof that he _was_ here.

Every visible hair was standing at attention, along with my skin that was pebbled with gooseflesh.

Snapping my eyes shut, I willed the feeling to never disappear.

A hand on my shoulder caused my eyes to flutter open. Esme nodded her head towards the door behind me, and slowly I turned.

The breath I´d been holding for what seemed like a lifetime left my body in a soft whoosh, he was here… "_Edward!"_

Seeing Edward was… was like finally being able to breathe after being held under water for a long time.

I gasped, and choked on a ragged breath as tears blurred my vision, effectively blocking out the view of the man I loved.

Furiously, I wiped at the offending liquid that was coming between me and my lifeline. Esme once again stepped in and handed me some tissues. "Thanks," I sniffled, returning my gaze to the beautiful man standing in front of me.

But why wasn't moving?

Why hadn´t he come to me?

He as just standing there… _staring!_

I wanted to get of this bed, take a running start, and leap in his arms.

All these wires and IVs prevented me from doing so.

Oh my God, that´s it…

He must think that it´s worst than it really is.

I could see anger and turmoil swirling around his cloudy green eyes.

"Edward," I croaked out hoarsely. "Ahem…" I cleared my throat, and attempted to speak again. "Baby, please, it´s not as bad as it looks." I pulled my lips up in a weak smile, and held out a weak hand in invitation. I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when he finally thawed, and made his way to the bed.

The moment our fingers connected, I could feel myself becoming whole again.

Everything was going to be okay.

Edward and I were going to be parents.

_Fuck, Edward and I are going to be parents!_

And I still had to tell him.

Edward´s voice distracted me from my inter-turmoil. "Baby," he breathed out on a shaky breath, "I´ve been gone for three days. What´s wrong? _Tell _me how to fix it?"

_That´s my Edward, always trying to fix things for me!_

Little did he know that only prenatal vitamins and nine long months would fix this.

The look of utter helplessness in his eyes made my heart clench painfully. "Oh Edward," I whispered cupping his cheek in my hand. It felt good when he leaned into my touch. "It´s not what you think, I´m…" Just as I was about to reveal my surprise to him there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," I called, half expecting another nurse checking my vitals.

Instead, I was greeted by the beautiful Native American OBGYN that Carlisle had referred me to; she was pushing a machine, which I presumed was do my ultrasound. Emily Ulley was a thirty-eight year old mother of three, who had an impeccable beside manner. From the moment we´d met, she did nothing but put my mind at ease about my pregnancy.

It turns out that I did have a cold, but with the added stress to my body of a pregnancy that was in its early stages, the cold coupled with the terrible morning sickness had me extremely dehydrated and malnourished. One or two days of vitamins and nutrients delivered intravenously, and I should be fine.

"Oh, I´m sorry Bella," Dr. Ulley began apologizing, "I didn´t realize you had company. I could come back later, if you´ll just buzz the nurse´s station when you´re done visting.

Edward turned at the sound of her voice, and I could see a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Emily?" He made her name sound more like a question than a statement. "W-w-what´s going on? Turning back around to face me, Edward addressed me again. "Bella… what´s wrong? _Why_ do you need an OBGYN?" He looked from me to Dr. Ulley, silently pleading with one of us to put him out of his misery.

His brow furrowed as he studied the machine she was pushing.

I mean, for the first time since she´d walked through the door, he _really_ took a good look at it.

Slowly, as if it was happening by freeze frame, and I was watching each individual shot as it took place, or in this case, each individual emotion as it played out on his face; recognition set in.

Edward went from angry and confused, to panicked and remorseful, to shocked and elated all in the twinkling of an eye. "Babe," he said on a barely audible breath. "Does this mean…" He was so choked up, he barely got more than a few words out before he had to stop and compose himself.

Taking the hand I´d been holding and gently pressing it to my flat stomach, I looked him in the eyes. Both of us were yielding over to the influx of emotion and tears were cascading down our cheeks. "It´s not how I planned to tell you, but…" I paused for dramatic effect. "What would you say to have the wedding before the baby´s born that way we´ll all be Cullen´s?"

His only answer was to lean in and kiss the living shit out of me!

Edward´s lips moved against mine with a renewed vigor; it was just another of our many firsts, our first kiss as expecting parents.

I was still trying to wrap my head around that.

I was going to have not two, but three beautiful babies and I couldn´t have been happier!

A throat clearing reminded us of our audience, and reluctantly we pulled apart, but remained touching. Edward´s forehead leaned against mine, and we just stared at each other, grinning like two lovesick fools.

"Well, if that was any indication about how he felt," Esme said from beside me, "then I would say that he was pretty _damn_ happy with the news." I sat gaping at Esme for her use of colorful language, while Edward and Dr. Ulley laughed at my expense. "Oh please, dear, close your mouth," Esme chided playfully, breaking one of her cardinal rules and rolling her emerald green eyes. "You act as if you´ve never heard me swear before."

That just cause another round of hysterics, and this time I joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>More later on today!<strong>

Krazi

xoxo


	43. Chapter 43

**I promise I didn't forget you guys! Lol! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 43

**EPOV**

It had been two days since my world had literally been spun off of its axis.

Knowing that Bella was in the hospital in Chicago, and I couldn´t get to her right away, nearly killed me!

The trip from Washington D.C. might as well have been from the moon, because it felt like it had taken us fucking days to get back to Chicago.

I vowed from that moment on to never leave my family behind again, if one goes… _we all go!_

_That was a promise I damn sure intended to keep!_

And that was that!

I nearly bit my mother's head off when I walked into the room to see Bella looking so ill.

Damn, it had only been three days, what the hell had they let happen to her?

Shocked, I just stood there gaping in disbelief. I couldn´t believe how fragile she looked. If I didn´t know any better, I would say that my mom hadn´t fed her anything the entire time I was away. Of course, Esme would never do such a thing, but I just didn´t know what the fuck to believe at the moment.

The longer I stood there, the more my mind played fucking tricks on me.

In a matter of seconds, I had gone through a shitload of worse case scenarios! And let me tell you, none of them were looking good.

"Edward," Bella croaked out hoarsely, snapping me out of my daze. "Ahem…" she cleared my throat, and attempted to speak again. "Baby, please, it´s not as bad as it looks." Her lips pulled up into a weak smile, and she held her hand out to me in invitation. She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when I finally thawed, and made my way to the bed.

The moment our fingers connected, I could feel myself becoming whole again.

It fucking hurt like_ hell_ to be away from her.

By the time I reached Bella´s side, I was so worked up thinking that I was going to lose her that my heart felt like it was in my throat, and the contents of my stomach wasn´t too far behind it. I did my best to quell my nerves, but I knew that she could see right through me.

It took all my might not to cringe away from her touch. Her hand felt cold, and clammy against my heated flesh. The engagement ring that I was so happy to place on her finger just a few short months ago, hug loose, and no longer hugged her finger like it use to.

This was definitely not my Bella.

Her voice sounded scratchy and hoarse, nothing like the husky timbre I was use to. Not knowing what else to do, I begged her to tell me how to fix this. I was a desperate man.

A man on the verge of losing everything, including my mind!

Always the strong one, she rushed to ease my fears. Cupping my cheek, she continued to assure me that it was nothing seriously wrong with her. But I wasn´t buying it!

Something was off, and I was determined to get some answers. Gratefully, Bella attempted to explain, but before she could get the words out, the door to her room opened. Not even bothering to acknowledge the intruder, I absentmindedly stroked the back of Bella´s hand that was tightly gripping mine, with my thumb.

This is only a test, this is only a test… this is only a test.

Closing my eyes to recompose myself, I continued to recite the same mantra over and over in my head as I tugged nervously at my hair.

Little did I know that I was about to receive the shock of my life.

Bella wasn´t sick!

At least, not like I thought she was!

No, she was pregnant!

With my fucking baby!

I wanted to sing that shit from the tallest skyscraper in Chicago!

I was going to be a father!

_Again!_

_Yeah, I was doing fine on fucking Cloud Nine!_

When the _whooshing _sound of my baby´s, _our_ baby´s heartbeat sounded in the room for the first time, I was reduced to a puddle of tears.

_This _was something that Tanya had selfishly denied me.

I looked down to see Bella´s espresso colored pools glued to the fuzzy black-and-white image, and drowning with tears. "Is he okay?" She sniffled loudly. "I-I-I don´t k-know what to l-look for…" her voice broke at the end and a fresh round of tears began to fall.

Was it sick of me to be looking forward to all the highs and lows of pregnancy?

_Bring on the hormones_, I thought.

Bitching!

Screaming!

Crying!

Craving!

You name, I wanted to experience it.

Not going to lie, I turned into a little weeping vagina when Emily and my mom told me that Bella refused to have an ultra-sound without me. Yeah, I´m talking a shoulders shaking, hiccupping, stuttering pussy, _but I digress_!

We may or may not have printed of over twenty pictures of our little bean sprout. Fuck, you couldn´t wipe the fucking perma-grin I was now sporting off my face.

Dad stopped by after his shift to check on Bella, and to take mom home, but not before left she insisted on bringing me dinner.

Turns out that my girl just needed me to regain her appetite, because she commenced to eat the shit out of the steak-n-cheese sandwich Esme had Carlisle bring up from Subway. Good thing _I_ wasn´t that hungry, because Bella and Sprout barely left behind the napkins when they were done. In her defense, she did let me have the chips, stating that, "Cheese Doritos just weren´t her thing anymore."

_She was so fucking cute!_

I was going to love watching her belly expand with our child. Already, I couldn´t keep my hands away from her abdomen. I was constantly talking and whispering to my little Sprout.

Another thing that bitch Tanya denied me. Always moaning and groaning about how fat she was, out nine months, she barley let me touch her. Bella, well, she couldn´t get enough; even propositioned me for sex, of course I declined, which in turn just _pissed_ her off.

Like I said, I´m going to fucking love every minute of this pregnancy!

Tomorrow is Bella´s birthday, and I also get to take her home. She refused to let the twins visit her in the hospital, and they´re about to drive Mrs. Cope and Rose to drinking. I can´t tell you how many times I´ve had to call them just so she could hear their voice, and vice-versa.

I´ve officially been forgotten, each and every phone call proceeded as follows, Gunner and Brook singing a duet of "Maaaa… Mama… Maaa…" and Bella bawling her goddamn eyes out.

Christ, I fucking love my life!

Yep, you guessed it, even had to wipe a few tears of my own.

Anyway, tomorrow the family will be waiting at the house for a very informal and impromptu surprise birthday party. Of course Bella hates surprises, but since her cravings have started to kick in, I plan to use that to my advantage.

She devoured to giant-sized pieces of Italian Cream Cheese cake from her favorite restaurant last night, so I´d ordered a couple more for tomorrow. I know that cake alone doesn´t constitute much of a craving, but watching her dip it in a bowl of Minestrone soup that Alice brought over was disgusting.

_But of course I´ll never tell her that!_

I think once she has a bowl of soup and cake, while there rest of us have cake and ice cream, like normal people, she´ll forget all about the surprise.

_At least I hope!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well let me know what you think! I love waking up to a mailbox full of you wonderful reviews!<strong>

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"Stop it, Edward," I giggled, "that tickles." Presently, he was rubbing his day's worth of scruff across my abdomen. "It´s not like she can hear you anyway."

"You´re right Bella, _she_ can´t hear me," he said, propping his head up on his hand and cocking an eyebrow in my direction. "Because it´s _not_ a girl. Our _son_ takes offense to your comment because _he_ can hear me just fine, thank you very much!" He flashed me a cocky grin, and I just wanted to smack him.

_Smug bastard!_

"Whatever, old man," I teased, running my fingers through his too long sex-hair. "_I_ still say it´s a girl, and whatever _I_ say goes." I threw him a mock pout for good measure, and folded my arms over my chest like a two-year-old.

"God, you´re so fucking cute when you pout, baby," her murmured, moving up the bed to give me a kiss that just added fuel to my already neglected fire.

It was Sunday morning, and we were spending a lazy day in bed. Edward had surprised me with a huge breakfast this morning out on our terrace, and now we were just lying around watching a CSI: NY marathon.

God I loved me some Mac Taylor!

The house was quiet since Esme insisted on taking my babies, along with Mrs. Cope, with her last night. I wasn't too keen on them leaving, and my tears proved just how much, but in the end, I reluctantly let them go. _Only_ because I thought that Edward was going to finally give in, and sex me up all night long.

_Yeah right!_

In the end, he sexed me up all right, by turning on the fondue pot and letting me pig out on cucumbers dipped in chocolate.

_Hey, don't knock it till you try it!_

Since coming home from the hospital three weeks ago, Edward had done nothing but grant my every desire, _except_ anything sexual. And sadly those were the only ones that were driving me crazy right now. Dr. Uley explained to me that I may experience an increase in libido, but _damn, _I was in a constant state of arousal 24/7! And Edward refused to do a damn thing about it!

_What the fuck!_

Did this man honestly expect me to go nine months, plus another six weeks post-delivery, without having sex? I. Don´t. Fucking. Think. So!

I´m about at my wits end!

Ready to call in an exorcist so he can exercise my fucking demons!

By now I just shy of my fifteenth week, and he´s been treating me like a goddamn invalid! Okay, maybe I´m over-exaggerating a little bit. _Okay_, a lot of fucking bit actually, but _still_, you get my fucking point.

He´s the most adoring and loving fiancé/father-to-be in the world, I could not have asked for a better partner in this. It´s just, I miss Masen, the sexy beast that would fuck me hard and fast. My pussy was dying a slow and painful death… _and it was all Edward´s fault!_

Off the subject, Tanya has to be the dumbest bitch that ever walked the face of the earth to give up this man. But I´m sure glad as fuck that she did. Thanks to her dumb ass, I got a hot-as-fuck baby daddy, and to gorgeous children.

Thanks bitch!

Just saying!

_Can I get a what what… whoop whoop!_

Don´t hate, you know that shit was funny!

_Any who… _back to my dilemma!

After talking to my sisters, Rose and Alice, the president and vice-president of _Girls Gone Wild, _we´d conjured up a plan.

Well, if the mountain won´t come to Muhammad… then Muhammad must go to the mountain!

In other words, if Edward won´t come to me… then I´ll just _cum_ for him!

That ought to get his attention!

Since I was still on _unofficial _bed rest, meaning Edward was forcing me to take it easy; I had to send Rose and Ali to the store to get what I needed. Looking at the clock, I had approximately two-hours to pull this off.

I said to myself, "Self."

Self said, _"Huh"_

"Are we ready to do this?"

"_Let´s get it poppin´"_ was her brilliant response.

With all hearts and minds unified, the mission began.

"Babe," I called softly, continuing my ministrations in his hair.

"Hmm…" he purred, snuggling deeper into my side. I kid you not. Dude fucking purred like a giant Persian cat, this is going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"I´m hungry," and wait for it.

_Three… two… one…_

"Oh, sweetheart, I´m sorry," he apologized; jumping into action like I´d just told him my water broke. Poor guy is going to be in for a long five and a half months. "I should have made you a snack by now. What would you like? Pickles and peanut butter, cucumbers and chocolate, cake and soup…" He just kept prattling off different foods that had absolutely no business going together, but in my present condition made my mouth start to water.

If I wouldn´t be so horny – I´m talking on the verge of losing my goddamn mind horny – his ramblings would have probably made me laugh and not to mention hungry enough to eat a small baby elephant.

My ass is going to get _so_ fat!

_Hey you,_ my conscience called, knocking on the inside of my head for good measure. _"Focus, girl! We don´t have a lot of time!"_

_Well, someone´s got there knickers in a bunch!_

_She just stood there glaring at me, all the while tapping her stiletto-covered foot and shaking the new pink Lelo vibrator that Alice and Rose had bought for me._

"_Yes, ma´am!" _Like the shameless hussy I was, my pussy throbbed and began releasing its natural lubrication.

It is so on right now!

Thinking of something simple, yet moderately time-consuming, I sent Edward off to the kitchen for a bowl of microwave popcorn, and a bag of Reese´s Pieces.

As soon as he was out of the door, I shed my clothes, and reached into the drawer of my bedside table to retrieve my new little friend. Rose had recommended this little jewel to both Alice and I after she picked up one to spice up things with Emmett. They were trying to get pregnant, and trying to go about it very creatively.

God I loved my new sisters!

I slid the sleek, unassuming gadget out of the velour bag that it was stored in and held it in my hand. Well, it didn´t seem too scary. It was light weight and smooth, and very easy to use.

Testing the waters, I turned it on low and began to make small circles around each one of my nipples. "Ahh…" I sighed softly, relishing in the sensation.

My breasts were already becoming heavy with impending motherhood, but fuck, my nipples were so goddamn sensitive. And I swear they felt like they were directly synced to my clit.

Bumping up the speed a notch… _or three_, I moved it against the flesh of my abdomen at an achingly slow pace headed south. The moment the soft vibrating material touched the swollen flesh of my clit; I exploded. "Yes, yes, yesssss…" I chanted, arching my back of the bed in indescribable ecstasy.

My chest heaved, and my lungs burned with each ragged breath that ripped through my body, I swear it felt like my orgasm would never end.

And trust me, I was not complaining!

Toes curled, muscles locked, I was barely able to hold on to the vibrator, but somehow I managed. I was lost in the pleasure I was feeling, until the sound of breaking glass caused me to jump.

The vibrator slipped from my grasp, and my head snapped up at the noise. There, standing in doorway was my handsome fiancé gaping like a fish, with a very nasty problem in his pants.

Hit by strong sense of déjà vu, I chuckled, "If we keep this up," indicating towards the broken glass, "we´re going to have to run out of dishes."


	45. Chapter 45

**Good morning/afternoon! I missed you guys over the weekend, but RL kept me on the go! Good news and bad news... good news is that Í have enjoyed writing this little story for you all, but we are getting dangerously close to the end! Awww... I know, I´m sad too, because it will be my first completed fic! Okay, enough with the yappin´! FYI... there´s a poll up on my homepage. Bella says, "It´s a girl" but Edward swears it´s a boy, so I need you guys to help them out! Be sure and vote!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 45

**EPOV**

"God, how could I be so thoughtless," I scolded myself as I watched the bag of Act II popcorn turn slowly in the microwave.

Breakfast was hours ago, and Bella was sure to be hungry by now. The fact that _she_ had to remind me of her snack had me feeling like a grade A douche bag.

It was my job to take care of them, and I was already dropping the ball.

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself; if I kept this up I was going to give myself an aneurism.

The truth was that I was scared.

Scared that I would fuck up and somehow lose Bella; it was making me over thinking things. Despite the fact that I already had two children, I wasn´t really apart of Tanya´s pregnancy, she always found some lame ass excuse to keep me out of the loop.

_Christ_, I almost missed the birth of my children because of that selfish _bitch_!

_You need to remember, Edward, she´s nothing like Tanya._ My conscience reminded me. _She would never do anything like that to you!_

I sighed, tugging nervously at my hair.

She _was _different, and I needed to start giving her a little more credit.

Bella didn't deserve to have to deal with all my insecurities.

Pouring the hot buttered popcorn into a glass bowl, and grabbing a movie-sized box of Reese´s Pieces, I headed back to the bedroom.

I was just a feet up the hallway when I paused. There were strange noises coming from our bedroom. "Ahh…" I heard Bella sigh softly.

_What the hell was she doing in there?_

Concerned that she might be in pain had my feet propelling me forward. I rounded the corner just in time to watch my beautiful fiancée´s naked body arch off of the bed. . "Yes, yes, yesssss…" she chanted.

Sweet baby Jesus, she was… _naked_!

B-bu-but that wasn´t all… there was a fucking vibrator involved too!

I had been trying to control myself since Bella had come home from the hospital, but my dick had turned rogue, and was now fighting to get out of the thin sleep pants I was wearing.

Unable to focus on anything else except her glistening pussy and perfect fucking tits, the bowl I was carrying slipped from my hands. Popcorn and glass scattered everywhere.

"Motherfucker," I hissed, startling Bella from her post-coital bliss.

I would be lying if I said that I gave a fuck about the million shards of glass that were now scattered all over my bedroom floor. I only had eyes for the sexy ass woman lying in our bed.

Startled, she dropped the little pink vibrator, and her eyes snapped up to meet mine. The look of desire and lust had turned her cocoa brown eyes into black storms, clearly brewing. Her ex-ray vision scanned the not-so-little problem that was growing in my pants. I felt like something to eat, the way her gaze was locked on a certain part of my anatomy.

Her voice broke me out of my hypnotic trance. "If we keep this up," she indicated towards the broken glass, "we´re going to have to run out of dishes." I just stood there, gaping like a fish, unable to formulate a coherent response.

"Edward," the roughness of her voice caused my head to snap up. "I swear to God, if you don´t get over hear and fuck me, I´m going to kill you, and then ride your dick postmortem!"

_Would I be considered sick if her words turned me on?_

Too late, because my cock grew excited at the prospect of something like that happening, so letting him lead the way, I navigated safely through the broken glass toward my siren.

I can´t tell you when or how it happened, but by the time I reached the bed, I was as naked as the day I was born. Crawling up between Bella´s legs, I wasted no time sinking into the warmth of her welcoming pussy. "Fuckkk…" we groaned in unison.

_Goddamn_, she felt good!

I was going to love fucking a pregnant Bella!

"Shit, baby," I grunted in the crook of her neck. "I´m so fucking sorry for denying you… ungh…" I continued to pump slowly in and out of her. "I promise you that I won´t do it again." My strokes were long and purposeful.

_Damn it felt good to be home!_

"Edward," Bella panted, sounding a bit winded. "Either shit, or get off the fucking pot!"

What the hell?

I pushed back on my forearms so that I could look her in the face. I had to do a double take. There was a fire and determination shining in Bella´s eyes that caused me to shiver. My sweet innocent Bella now strongly resembled Linda Blair. I was afraid that green shit would start to spew from her mouth at any moment.

Feeling the heels of her feet start to dig into the tops of my ass, my eyes locked with hers. "Goddamn it Edward, just fuck me hard already!" That certainly got my attention.

Well, what the lady wants, the lady shall get.

Grabbing a hold of her ankles, I pulled all the way out and slammed back into her. "Holy shit, now that´s what I´m talking about." She shouted, meeting each one of my thrusts with one of her own. I pounded in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot every time.

The room was on fire.

Panting, moaning, screaming, cursing, and flesh slapping could be heard by both the floor above us as well as the one below us.

I was certain of it.

Sitting back on my haunches, I pulled Bella up right along with me, never breaking our connection. Moving her up and down on my cock felt absolutely amazing! I whimpered went I felt her walls flutter around me. "God, baby," I grunted between thrusts. "I could stay buried inside you forever."

Lowering my head, I captured one of her taunt nipples between my lips. I suckled and nipped at the hard little bud, relishing in the taste of her. "So… ahhh… close… mmm…" she cried, lacing her fingers in the hairs at the nape of my neck.

I knew what she wanted, and I was more than happy to oblige her.

"Yes, yes, yesss…" she chanted breathlessly. "I´m… I´m…" Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth formed a perfectly little `o´ as air slowly seeped from her pursed lips.

The lower half of her body was in total contradiction with the top, because her pussy clenched around my cock like a fucking vice. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I held her body flush with mine, as an orgasm so powerful washed over me that I damn near blacked out from its intensity.

"Motherfucker… shit… son-of-a-_bitchhhh_…" I mumbled incoherently into her shoulder. My hips continued to thrust long after my spunk stopped flowing.

I swear I blew a couple of hundred brain cells.

Falling over spent, our ragged breaths mixed and mingled in the air. It was quiet as our panting finally slowed, and we were somewhat back to normal.

Too bad I didn´t smoke, a fucking cigarette would be the icing on top of the cake right now.

I had almost fallen asleep, when I felt the warmth of Bella´s small hand stroking my shaft. And like the traitorous bastard he was, he sprung to life. "So… you up for round two, Cullen?"

"Damn it woman, you´re fucking insatiable," I chuckled darkly. Ignoring my jab, she straddled my lap, and sank down on my cock in on fluid motion. "Ungh… Bella…" I groaned, grabbing her hips to still her motions. She felt even better the second time, if I didn´t regain my bearings, this would be over even before it had begun.

Bella collapsed on my chest completely sated, after another two rounds of orgasms. Before I could say a word, my beautiful angel was snoring softly against my chest.

Pulling the covers up and around us, I settled in for a nap of my own. Wanting to give Bella a little more time to rest, I sent my mother a quick text telling her to hold off on bringing the twins home.

Bella nuzzled deeper into my chest, and sighed, "Edward" softly. I tightened my arms around and let her quiet breathing lull me to sleep.

_This is going to be one hell of a long nine months!_

That was the last coherent thought I had before sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p><strong>That´s all for now, but never fear, I´ll be back later on today. Don´t tell anybody, but works slow today! Be sure to leave me some love, and vote if you want your opinion to count on the sex of E &amp; B´s new little bundle of joy! See ya later!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello, again! Here´s another chapter! Sadly, not too many of you are voting on the baby, so I guess I´ll wait a few more days to decide. I hope you all enjoy this! We´re in the home stretch!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 46

**BPOV**

Today was the day!

We were going to find out the sex of our baby**!**

I was almost six months now, and life couldn't have been any better.

Today, Edward and I were hoping that our little lamb would cooperate and show us the goods. At my last two visits, she seemed to be shy, and purposely covering up her little pocket book so we couldn't see that she was in fact a little _girl!_

Edward was adamant about the baby being a boy, and we had since entered into a little wager. The bet started out between Edward and me, but after they got wind of it, the rest of the family joined in.

All the women, with the exception of Mrs. Cope are holding firm to the fact that it´s a girl, while everyone else is going for a boy. If in fact the baby turns out to be a girl, we go on a family cruise to the Bahamas next spring, courtesy of the losers. And if turns out that my little bundle of joy is a _boy_, then we treat the winners to a week in Hawaii.

_Either way, it´s a win-win situation for all parties involved!_

Looking at the date in the corner of the clock, I smiled. Next week was Thanksgiving, and Sue and Seth were coming out to spend it with me and my new family. We talked almost every day, and she couldn´t wait to meet her new grandbabies and her future son-in-law.

_Her words not mine!_

Gotta love Sue!

There was no way in hell Edward was letting me fly now, not even on the company´s private jet, so this was the only way to see them.

Sue assured me that it was fine, because this year it would only be her and Seth. Seems that a little bird told her the _real_ reason Jacob and I split, and she was more than a little upset about it. Leah and Jacob were no longer welcomed in her home.

Serves them right!

I still harbored more than a little hatred towards my ex-best friend/boyfriend, and my use-to-be-step-sister. Though one thing was abundantly clear, had I not been running away from Jacob and Leah´s betrayal, I would have never met Edward.

_I at least owed them for that!_

Things were busier than ever, with the twins getting into everything, my ever expanding belly, and my pixie of a best friend/future-sister-in-law trying to plan my upcoming nuptials. I was so overwhelmed with color samples, seating charts, venues, and menus that I handed over full rein to Alice.

I didn´t want to see, hear, or know anything except the fitting schedules for my dress, and when and where I needed to show up!

I did have one rule though, and I was not backing down. The wedding would be small and intimate; I didn't want to spend the happiest day of my life with a bunch of nosy ass strangers that didn´t give two shits about me _or _my family!

Thankfully, that was something Edward and I agreed upon.

"Babe, you ready to go?"

Speaking of my sexy fiancé, I melted into his warm embrace as his strong arms wrapped around my non-existent waist. "Mmm…" I sighed in contentment. "I sure am." Rubbing my side where my little nudger was currently karate kicking my kidney, "_She_ seems just as excited as we are for the big reveal today." I knew that my making reference to the baby as a she would get a rise out of him.

And believe me, he didn´t disappoint. "Bella," he groused in mock agitation. "Would you stop referring to our _son_ as a girl, he is going to develop a complex." Leaning down he stage whispered to my abdomen, "Silly mommy, thinks you´re a girl, we know better, huh buddy?" I buried my fingers in his soft crazy hair and scratched his scalp; he hummed deep in his chest.

Edward loved it when I played in his hair, just as I loved it when he talked to my stomach. No matter that he´d done it every morning, night and every chance in-between, since finding out I was pregnant; it still made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

My love for Edward and my children was immeasurable, and continued to expand daily.

"I do agree with you on one thing, daddy," I told him, interrupting the comfortable silence. "Our _daughter _is starting to take offense to you calling her a boy," I laughed as Edward tickled my sides. "Uncle… uncle…" I cried in surrender.

The sterile white paper crackled noisily as Edward helped me get situated on the examination table. I felt like a beach whale, but I was happy. I read a lot of articles about women hating all the weight, and the way that their body changed for motherhood.

I was the exact opposite.

Each and every pound marked another milestone in this precious journey. I counted every stretch mark as a blessing and not a curse. About the only thing that I hated was the way Edward treated me like a porcelain doll, especially during sex. Smiling to myself, I thought that even that had changed once I showed him who was boss.

A horny Bella was not a happy Bella!

"Hey you," Edward said, leaning over to kiss me on the temple. What´s so funny?" I turned my head just in time to capture his lips with mine.

The kiss was soft, yet meaningful.

I brushed my lips against his in a few chaste kisses before reluctantly pulling away. "Not that I´m complaining, but what was that for?"

My cheeks flushed with color as I looked into his sparkling green eyes. In them I found the answer to his question, and so much more. In Edward´s eyes, I was not the clumsy ugly-duckling that I once thought myself to be. Instead, I was a beautiful swan that was loved far more than she could ever have dreamed possible.

Reaching up to cup his cheek, I had to fight not to lose myself in his gaze. "For being you, and loving me," I replied simply as I shed the tears I could no longer keep from spilling out of my eyes.

_Damn hormones! _

"Baby," he whispered softly, pulling me in to nuzzle his neck. "You know how I hate to see you cry." Leaning back a little, he used the pad of his thumb to gently swipe away my tears. "How could I not love you? You are _my_ Eve! Flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone… there _is_ no me without you, silly girl. When will you ever see yourself clearly," he said burying his nose in my hair. "You complete me." If he hated to see me cry, then he was _definitely_ saying all the wrong things.

His heartfelt declaration brought on a fresh round of tears. Never had anyone said such beautiful things to me, not even Charlie. My father was a man of very few words, and chose to _show_ rather than tell me how much he loved me. Edward on the other hand, loved to do both.

His all encompassing love wrapped around me like a security blanket. I was beyond blessed to have such a loving man in my life. If he never gave me another thing, our three beautiful would be more than enough. "I-I-I l-lo-love y-you, E-Ed-Edward," I hiccupped in a very unladylike manner.

Standing up, he pulled as close as he could get without disturbing the white paper sheet that modestly covered me. Laying several kisses atop my head, Edward´s voice quivered with repressed emotion. "I love you too, sweetheart," he swallowed thickly. "More than you´ll ever know." Just then, our tender moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock," Dr. Uley called from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Oh God, Edward," I fretted. "I must look an awful mess."

"Nonsense," he argued while passing me a few Kleenex. "You´re just as beautiful as always; it´s okay, Emily, you can come in," he shouted towards the door.

Things progressed quickly from there. Emily gave me a pelvic exam to check the progress of my cervix, and when she was done, Rachel the sonogram tech took her place. I giggled like a child when she squeezed the warm green gel on my stomach.

"You guys know the drill," she gave her customary speech. "Just going to take a few measurements, and then we´ll see if this stubborn little one wants to flash us the goods or not."

Using the Doppler, she moved it around my stomach taking pictures from different angles. The strong whooshing sound of our baby´s heartbeat brought on a fresh round of tears, except this time I was the_ consoler _and not the _consolee_.

Our baby even while still in the womb had a way of reducing daddy to tears. He was such a softy when it came to his children. Brooklyn and Gunner had him wrapped around their tiny fingers, and there was no doubt in my mind that this little one would have the same impression on him.

Nothing warmed my heart more than to watch Edward with our children. The paperwork for Brooklyn and Gunner´s adoption was progressing smoothly, so that was one more thing we had to be thankful for.

Unfortunately, we wouldn´t be thanking anyone for knowing the sex of our baby. That child was as stubborn and a mule! Edward and I both walked away with long faces as we were once again thwarted by Baby Cullen.

We didn´t get to see the sex of our baby, but it was proving to be quite the charmer. We happily left with our conciliation prize, several entertaining pictures of the newest Cullen member. I would have to say the one with its middle finger raised was my favorite.

Edward thought that my little nudger needed a little confidence boost to flash us the goods, so he was chattering away to my abdomen about all the cool stuff the he and Gunner were going to do with him. I swear _she_ flashed us a smile and gave him the middle finger!

_That just confirmed that she was in fact_!

_In your face Cullen!_

Winter in Chicago was brutal, so we spent a quiet evening with Brooklyn and Gunner at home. The family surprised us by stopping by with dinner and dessert from The Cheesecake factory.

Not one to disappoint, I happily added another three or four pounds to my ever increasing weight gain.

_Life just can´t get any better than this!_ I thought as I watched my son try to shake his little diaper clad bottom to LMFAO´s _Party Rock _while Brooklyn brushed her Uncle Emmie´s hair_. _ _It definitely, doesn´t get any better than this…_

* * *

><p><strong>That´s it for tonight! See you guys tomorrow! Don´t forget to leave me some love, and stop on by my profile page to vote for the sex of Bella and Edward´s baby!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	47. Chapter 47

**Just one of many for tonight! Sorry for the delay, but the holidays, the kid´s birthdays, and RL kind of brought things to a standstill. From here on out, I´m going to try and keep them to true Drabble size. I hope that you guys haven´t given up on us! Let´s get the ****updating ****marathon started!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 47

**EPOV**

"But it´s Thanksgiving, Edward," Bella cried as large tear drops cascaded down her cheeks. "Why do you have to go to work?"

I wanted to laugh at how cute she looked pouting, but I knew better. Having felt the wrath of a pregnant Bella one too many times, I knew now when to keep my emotions in check and my mouth shut. Also, I didn´t freak out every time she cried these days, which was often.

Several times my mother and father had to talk me down from the ledge; I was terrified that I was doing everything wrong! I didn´t remember Tanya being so emotional, a moody bitch, yes, but emotional, no!

"Babe," I called softly from my place in the bathroom. "It´s just a few hours, I want to show Seth around the lab while we need to get a few things done. I promise that no one will even notice that we´re gone." Jasper and I had planned to go in to do some work in the lab at around five, and Seth had asked if he could tag along.

All systems were a go with the new vaccination, and it was time to start getting ready for mass production. The FDA had approved, and the contract with Washington D.C. was signed, sealed, and delivered. This would rank Cullen Pharmaceuticals light years above the rest.

My excitement ran two-fold, because my newborn baby would also be a recipient of the new drug. To think that I had a hand in keeping my child healthy and free from childhood ailments and diseases was monumental. I got choked up every time I´d think about it.

Replacing my toothbrush in the holder on the counter, I dried my hands on a nearby towel, cut off the light, and made my way towards the bed. Sparing on last look at the small video screen that displayed my sleeping children, I crawled into bed to comfort my over-emotional bride-to-be.

Bella snuggled as close to me as her swollen abdomen would allow. "I just want everything to be perfect." Her voice was muffled by my neck, but it did nothing to hide her sadness.

"Hey," I said, leaning back so I could see her face better. "Everything so far, has _already_ been perfect, more the perfect in my opinion." Thinking back to Sue and Seth´s first day here, I couldn´t help the smile that spread across my lips.

Sue was nothing short of amazing, and she and Esme were already best of friends and inseparable. And don´t let me get started on Seth; the kid was an older brother´s dream. All the guys, myself included, literally fought for his attention. The funny thing was that the twins usually won out over everyone else.

_The boy was born to be an uncle!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, leave me some love! I promise there´s more where that came from!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 48

**EPOV**

Sue and Seth had come to Chicago full of surprises, one of which was his announcement about graduating high school a year early, but that wasn´t the biggest of his news. Seth shocked us all by saying that he was attending Northwestern here in Chicago next fall.

His reasoning was simple, he missed his big sister, and he wanted to attend school wherever she was. Hormones or not, there was no way that anyone could keep Bella from crying when she heard the news. I´ll admit that I even got a little misty at his thoughtfulness. Anyone who put Bella´s happiness above their own was alright in my opinion.

Initially, Sue wasn´t too happy about his decision, but after meeting me and my family, she relented stating that, "I can see now that my baby boy will be in good hands."

Now if we could just convince Sue to stick around, our family would be complete. Of course, we haven´t counted her out just yet. With the ever-growing rift between her and Leah, the ice bitch, I couldn´t see a reason for her to stick around the reservation and be all alone.

Every chance we got, we reminded her of how good it would be to have both sets of grandparents actively apart of our children´s lives. Even the twins got in on it; "Nana Sue" was a superstar in the Cullen household.

_Fighting dirty are we? _

_Never said we didn´t!_

_By any means necessary!_

I would do anything to make my girl happy! And with the company jet, and my parent´s personal private aircraft, I could assure Sue a return trip to Washington any time she wished to go.

Seth on the other hand was a lot easier to please.

He was interested in all facets of medicine, so Jasper and I offered him a summer job at the lab, and Dad promised to take to the hospital to shadow him whenever his schedule allowed.

I could feel the excitement radiating off of Seth in waves at the prospect on getting to see firsthand what it was that we each did. The kid was nothing short of a genius! His transcripts were impressive, and his work ethic and commitment was astounding for someone his age.

Sue was really blessed to have such a wonderful young man, and now that he was a part of our lives, I felt equally so.

Turning my attention back to my love, I reminded her just how perfect things had already been. "How could you even say that?" I asked placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Sue and Seth are having an amazing time, and Seth will be back for good before we know it. Baby, our families have melded together seamlessly, don´t tell me things can get any more perfect than that." I choked back a lump that had begun to form in my throat. "It just goes to show how much we were made for each other.

This was important to me for so many different reasons, but the one that topped the list was that Sue was the last link that Bella had to Charlie, and for some reason, I wanted… no _needed_ her to approve of me being in Bella´s life. I just felt that if Sue approved then it was Charlie´s way of approving too.

_Crazy, I know, but it meant everything to me!_

"You´re right," she smiled through a great big yawn. "I´m just being silly, thank God you only have to put up with my craziness for a few more months," she sighed tiredly.

"Are you kidding me," I caressed her stomach through my t-shirt that she was wearing. I planned on making it mandatory that always wore my clothes. "You´re carrying our child Bella, there is _nothing _silly about that. Shifts in hormones are just part of the package." I brushed my lips softly against hers, "You´re so beautiful, all round and swollen with my offspring. There is _nothing_ silly about the way you feel." Settling us a in a little more comfortably, she melted into my embrace. "If I had my way, I keep you pregnant all the time," I whispered more to myself, thinking that she was already asleep.

"In your dreams, buddy," was her slurred response. A low chuckle rumbled in my chest.

_We were definitely going to have to see about that one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep all the wonderful reviews coming! Thanks again to everyone who voted, the sex of the baby will be revealed shortly! See you in a bit!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 49

**BPOV**

I could probably count on one hand the number of things I hated about being pregnant, and having a five pound baby sit on my bladder would probably top my miniscule list.

Thankfully, now it only took me a few tries to Edward to let go. After a couple of near misses, he was accustomed to my nightly routine. If it wouldn´t be a shame, not-to-mention gross, I would wear an adult diaper to bed.

Before either one of you judges me too harshly, put yourself in my shoes.

It usually takes me the better part of three tries to roll out of bed, and then waddle my way to the bathroom. I started forgoing panties for bed, because that just added to the process. "Ahhh…" I released an elongated sigh. My eyes watered as I emptied my full bladder, the relief I felt was indescribable.

I swear it was almost orgasmic. "Oh," my breath hitched, and my loins began to protest, just thinking the `O´ word had my lady parts tingling. Quickly, I washed my hands and headed out of the bathroom.

Making a detour, I grabbed a Hi-C juice box out of the mini-fridge in the corner of my room.

What can I say, Edward spoils me!

My eyes rolled back in my head as the ice-cold sugary liquid danced on my tongue. One would think that I would stay away from liquids to cut down on my nightly trips to the bathroom, but what can I say, I´m a glutton for punishments. And besides, my baby likes them.

All done with my treat, I crawl back into bed. Edward was laying flat on his back, breathing softly through pursed lips. I tried to snuggle into his side and get comfortable, but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn´t satisfied.

"Hmph," I huffed out in aggravation. Why couldn´t I get comfortable? One minute I was too hot, and the next I was too cold. Edward was a pretty sound sleeper, so I didn't worry about disturbing his rest.

_Maybe that´s it, _my conscience whispers.

_Huh?_

_What´s it!_

_Look at him!_

_He looks good enough to eat!_

That hussy was pulling out all the stops. But I had to admit, she was making some valid points. I took a moment to _really_ look at the beautiful man lying next to me. Long cooper colored lashes brushed against his cheeks as his eyes fluttered behind his lids. His bronze hair was wild and unruly from sleep and he couldn´t have looked sexier.

Moving downward towards his slightly crooked nose, chiseled cheekbones, and strong jaw line. _My God, the man was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes! _ I continued my personal little inspections, and my mouth watered when my eyes landed on his well-defined chest that was dusted with a light coppery smattering of fine hairs.

Unable to resist, I ran my fingers lightly through the soft patch of hair. I had to stifle a giggle because they tickled the pad of my fingers. A soft sigh escaped his pouty lips when my fingers continued their journey southward.

Following where his happy trail led, I fingered the waistband of his cotton boxers. "Mmm…" I moaned, seeing his body´s response to my touching. "Looks like someone´s happy to see me," I mumbled into the dark.

_He looks good enough to eat!_

_He looks good enough to eat!_

_He looks good enough…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... naughty Preggella! Good enough to eat... wonder what she´s going to do now? Love me or hate me... you decide!<strong>

**See ya!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 50

**BPOV**

_He looks good enough to eat…_

The words kept playing on a constant loop inside my head. My mind was swimming as if I was under hypnosis. The ever-growing bulge pulsing under the thin fabric of his boxers was like a pendulum moving from side-to-side, and my eyes followed its every movement.

"Ungh…" I moaned squeezing my aching thighs together. My mouth watered in anticipation of tasting him. Sneaking one last glance to make sure that he was indeed still sleeping, I got to work.

When I was in a more comfortable position that would was more accommodating to my stomach, I slowly eased his semi-hard erection through the slit of his boxer shorts. It was so warm and full of life that I couldn't stop myself from bring it to my lips.

"Mmm…" I hummed in contentment when the unique flavor of _my _Edward hit my tongue. Slowly, as to enjoy what I was doing, I took him all the way in.

The further he got inside, the harder his erection became.

My pussy was drenched with my arousal. This wasn´t the first time I´d attacked Edward in the middle of the night, and at the rate that my hormones were increasing, it damn sure wouldn't be the last.

I hummed around the base of his cock when I felt his hands instinctually thread themselves into my hair. "Ahh…" he hissed in his sleep. His touch just spurred me on.

Wrapping my hand around the base of his cock, I stroked it while paying special attention to his supersensitive head. When I ran the tip of my tongue around the mushroom cap of his cock, Edward shot up like a rocket. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He screeched in surprise.

"Shhh…" I reprimanded him. "You´ll wake up the whole house!"

Edward strongly resembled a madman with his wild hair and wide eyes. "Fuck, baby," he hissed as I took him all the way back in, "that feels so goddamn good." He tightened his hold on my hair, and began to slowly thrust his hips up, filling my mouth to the hilt with his rock hard erection. "God baby, I´m so fucking close," his voice sounded strained from his holding back.

I took that moment to swallow around him. My throat muscles contracted around the head of his penis, holding it tightly in my heat. Flexing my throat muscles around his throbbing cock had him panting and cursing quietly. When he pulled back my teeth scraped the underside of his thick erection, and as soon as it was in reach, my tongue tickled and teased his Frenulum.

"Holy fucking… ungh… goddamn it…" Edward panted out heartily. "I swear, if you do that again I´m going to blow my shit, woman!" Using his long arms, he reached over between my legs, and slowly ran a dexterous finger through my sopping folds. "Christ, Bella," he rasped, "You´re fucking soaked!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the love! Keep it coming... you won´t be disappointed!<strong>

**See ya soon!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	51. Chapter 51

**Good morning! Loved... loved... loved all the great reviews! Thanks for the love! Here´s a little wake-up teaser to start you day!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 51

**EPOV**

_So warm…_

_So wet…_

_So tight…_

This fucking dream was awesome!

It felt so fucking real too!

A delicious vibration sent shockwaves running through my cock. "Ahh…" I hissed when every nerve ending in my body became alight.

My hands, as if they were being controlled by a puppet master, moved to my middle, where a burning fire was being stoked. Selfishly, I didn't want this euphoric feeling to of the purest form of silk glided through my fingertips.

_My Bella…_

_I loved it when I dreamed of my pregnant Goddess!_

When I felt a warm hand wrap tightly around the base of my cock, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, I knew this was no fucking dream.

My baby girl was awake and she wanted some of Daddy´s hard cock!

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and tried to force myself to remain calm. This was all about Bella, and what _she _needed. My girl was a feisty little kitten when she was horny, and loved to be in control.

Trust me, I was not complaining… _at all._

Sex with Bella was amazing, but sex with _pregnant-horny-as-fuck-Bella _was out of this world! I was fighting a losing battle, my girl had some mad cock-sucking skills and I would soon have to stop her if I didn't want to blow my load before I could be buried deep inside of her tight walls. That just wasn´t an option, I had to spill my seed in her every chance I got.

When she ran the tip of her tongue around the mushroom cap of my cock that fucking did it! I shot up in the bed like a rocket. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screeched out in surprise.

_Where the fuck had she learned that from?_

"Shhh…" Bella reprimanded me, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You´ll wake up the whole house!" I sure as hell didn´t want to do that! There were plenty of times when I almost got the blue balls because the twins decided to interrupt mommy and daddy´s fun times.

One time in particular, Brooklyn coughed twice in her sleep while Bella was riding my cock, and she left my dick hanging to go and check on her. She was mid fucking orgasm! My dick and I cried ourselves to sleep that night, as we listened to Bella sing and rock Brooklyn back to sleep on the baby monitor.

I couldn't even jack-off that night!

_So Cullen could you shut the fuck up!_ My horny teen-aged inner self urged. _We do not want to wake anyone in the house!_

_Roger that… Cullen, shutting the fuck up here!_

I couldn´t take it any longer, when I felt just how wet Bella was for me, I was no longer able to keep the beast at bay. "I need to be inside of you, baby, now!" I quickly removed my thick cock from between her pouty lips and helped her to get situated.

My girl loved it when I went deep, and the best way to achieve that with her size, was to have her on all fours.

Propped up on her favorite body pillow, I took a moment to drink her in. She was a fucking vision, ass sticking up in the air, poised and ready for me. Don´t even get me started on the sweet nectar that was trickling down the insides of her thighs.

The smell of her arousal hung in a thick cloud around my head.

_Eu-fucking-phoria!_

If I lived to be a hundred, I would never tire of being buried inside my girl´s tight pussy!

Breathing in a lung-full of _my_ Bella´s scent, I leaned in and with my tongue flattened; I took a long swipe from top to bottom of her swollen pussy. "Ugnhhh…" A deep guttural groan escaped from her lips. Bella jumped forward as if she had been shocked. "Fuck, Edward… too much!" I loved how sensitive pregnancy made her pussy.

I gave her little love-button another little flick with my tongue, just to see her squirm.

"You ready, baby?" I asked while running the tip of my erection in between her slick folds. "You ready for me to fill you up with this big cock?"

"Ungh… Edward… you´re going to make me fucking cum," she moaned wantonly. Dirty talk was her undoing at times. "Please… I need you!" Her little ass wiggled in an attempt to tease me.

"Tell me Bella, hard and fast, or slow and deep?"

"Mmm…" she whined, turning back to look at me over her shoulder. "_Slooowwww and deeeepppp…_" She drug out each word for emphasis, batted her dark thick lashes, and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her fucking voice was so husky and sensual that I nearly sprayed my spunk all over her juicy round ass cheek.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned in exasperation. "You just can´t say shit like that to me!"

_Son-of-a-bitch, my naughty little vixen was playing dirty!_

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody needs me, I´ll be making a mad dash to work! I´m late! Happy Tuesday! See you soon!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry this is late, but I wasn´t happy with it. I did a little tweeking and voila! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 52

**EPOV**

That fucking lip!

And God, that look!

The woman was a goddamn seductress!

She knew what that fucking look did to me!

There was no way I was going to be able to deny her any longer. Her body was a magnet that pulled me in; the polarity was too strong for me to fight against it!

Spreading her lower lips, I slid into her tight walls in one long thrust. "Ahh…" we sighed in unison as our bodies became one.

Bella clenched her PVC muscle around me, and I swear I had to think of boiling baby bunnies to keep from losing my shit! "Uhh…" I groaned deeply. The feel of her slick heated skin wrapped tightly around mine was heavenly. I had to take a moment to compose myself.

Running my tongue from the bottom of Bella´s spine to the base of her neck, I left a trail of gooseflesh in my wake. I loved how her body responded to my touch. My cock throbbed and twitched inside her.

Finally, I was ready to push.

Pulling back until just my tip remained, I filled her core to the hilt with my thick manhood. "Mmmhmmm…" she purred in satisfaction. The vibrations were so powerful I could feel them shooting through my dick. "Soo… good… ungh… Edward…" My girl was stretched and full just the way she liked it.

Just as she requested, my strokes were slow and deep. The tip of my cock massaged her sensitive sponge in a way that had my sexy kitten damn near climbing the walls. I knew my girl´s body better than I knew my own, and the same could be said of her.

Together, we made beautiful music!

The sound of flesh meeting and juices combining was music to my fucking ears. That mingled with our choruses of moans, groans, and panting, only added to the experience. My orgasm was building, and I knew that I was close to my release, but not before I felt Bella cum all over my dick.

My hands dug in to the soft flesh of her hips, pulling her to meet every one of my powerful thrusts. It was time to pick up the pace and give my girl what she craved. I growled low in my chest when I felt her walls began to flutter around me. "More, Edward… I need more…" she panted out breathlessly, arching her back and making me go deeper. Shit, she felt so fucking good! "Harder, Edward… so close… need… _oh my_ _God_… to… ahh… cum…"

_What Bella wants, Bella gets!_

Never could I deny her anything, and today would be no different. I pulled back, until just my tip remained, and then slammed into her. I didn´t stop until my thighs were flush with hers. Over and over I pounded into her tight pussy, staking my claim. Reiterating my hold on her body as I had done on countless occasions, "My. Fucking. Pussy." I growled, accentuating each word with my powerful thrusts.

"Yes, Edward… yes… yours…" her muffled cries came from buried in the tangled comforter and sheets. "So fucking good… yes Edward… so… ungh… good… ahhh!"

Her cries and words of praise did nothing but stroke my already inflated ego. Yeah, my girl gave me the big fucking head! _No pun intended!_ I rolled my hips when I pushed into her knowing what it would do. Send her careening over a pleasurable edge. "I love being inside of you, baby," I growled through clenched teeth. "So fucking tight…" I growled into her neck. "So… God… so hot… close baby… I´m so fucking close!" I hissed. My jaw clenched painfully, I was fighting a losing battle.

I needed her to cum, badly.

Reaching around and I began stroking her swollen pleasure nub. Her breath hitched, and her pussy clamped down tightly around my cock. She was on the fucking verge of exploding, and I couldn´t have been happier. Using my free hand to pull her up flush with my chest, I clamped my hand over her mouth and pinched her clit. "Eddddwarrrrd…" Her muffled scream vibrated against my hand. "Too much… too… God… too… I´m… fuck… Oh My God… cumminggg…" She exploded, taking me right along with her.

"Holy fucking shit," I gritted out through clenched teeth as bright lights flashed behind my eyelids. "Shit… shit… shit…" Long hot streams of cum spurted from my cock filling her tight little hole.

I bit down on the fleshy part of her shoulder to keep from screaming like a girl.

This shit was intense!

I was her bitch, and proud of it!

"Ungh…" Bella let out on a long deep sigh, as her body rocked with a second orgasm that milked my already leaking cock. I saw stars; the feeling of her dragging out my release was indescribable.

My body was spent, and my legs were no longer able to hold me up. Sated and satisfied, I collapsed to the side, taking a trembling Bella with me. She sighed softly when I pulled my softening cock from her warm center.

My girl was post-coital and happy about it.

Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, I decided that it was pointless to go back to sleep. My sexy little minx was already wrapped tightly around my pillow and snoring softly. When my lips brushed chastely against her temple, she burrowed deeper into my pillow and inhaled.

I grinned like a fucking idiot; my scent always had a calming effect on her. "Love you, Edward," fell from her lips on a soft sigh as she emerged deeper into sleep.

"I love you to, sweetheart," I replied, and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I was on a mission!

The sooner I left, the sooner I could get back home to my family. We´ve got so much to be thankful for this year. Looking back at the naked Goddess sleeping in my bed, I realized that_ I_ personally had a lot to be thankful for this year.

_Happy fucking Thanksgiving…_

* * *

><p><strong>Turkey anyone! Lol! Ok... so there you have it! Hope it was worth all the sexual frustration! Edward seemed to be satisfied! More later... promise!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	53. Chapter 53

**Last one for the night! Warning: the shit´s about to hit the fan!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 53

**TPOV**

"Fuck," I groaned painfully. "I hated being pregnant."

As if the little fucker eating away at my insides could hear me, I began another round of puking my guts out. No matter the time, day or night, this little fucker was always giving me grief!

I would have ended the damn pregnancy months ago, if James hadn´t thought it would make a great pay-off for the two of us somehow.

I was beginning to think that money wasn´t fucking everything. I wanted my fucking freedom back! I wanted to shoot up without having to give a fuck about harming some goddamn fetus growing in my uterus.

Like I said, I hated being fucking pregnant!

The best thing I could have done was leave those whiny ass brats back in Chicago with Edward. Let him deal with midnight feedings, diaper changes, and cleaning up their fucking messes.

It had been so long since I´d seen the little annoying fuckers, that I couldn't even remember what the hell they looked like!

Gripping my large abdomen, I whispered quietly, "I hate you!" And I meant that with every fiber of my being. "You´ve ruined everything!" As soon as it was born, I planned to leave it behind in some hospital to be someone else´s problem.

When I was sure that my feet would support me, I pulled myself up from the filthy bathroom floor and moved to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

_Bam… bam… bam…_

"Hurry up and get the fuck out of there!" James yelled from the other side of the door. That was another reason why I hated the evil spawn growing inside of me, James wouldn´t touch me.

No matter how much I begged, pleaded with him, my body repulsed him.

Opening the rickety bathroom door, I was met with a hard cold glare. "What the fuck were you doing in there?" His stale alcohol smelling breath caused my stomach to lurch again. I turned around just in time to expel the rest of my lunch into the toilet. Too tired to care, I took the back of my hand, and dragged across my mouth to get rid of excess vomit.

"You nasty bitch," he spat in my face. "I can´t stand the fucking sight of you. You disgust me!" Just like always, his words reduced me to tears.

I could remember a time when he couldn't keep his hands off of me. When I was the only woman who made his dick hard! Now all I seemed to do was repulse him. "Baby," I reached out to stroke his arm, "I´m sorry, it´s this fucking kid. I hate being pregnant!" He snatched his arm from my grasp, and recoiled from my touch. It ripped my fucking heart out for him to treat me this way, but I wouldn´t give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he did hurt me.

If it was one thing James couldn´t stand, that was a weak ass woman.

Balling my hands in to fists at my sides to keep from touching him, I took a different approach. "Please, baby, I just need a little something to take the edge off," I bargained. "The sickness is sure to go away if I can get a little hit of smack. Come on baby, please," I pleaded shamelessly.

"You fucking disgust me," he said turning his back on me and walking towards the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, and addressed me over his shoulder, not bothering to look me in the eyes. "I´m going out, and I won´t be back anytime soon, have your shit, and mine, packed and ready to go bright and early in the morning, I want to get as many miles behind us as possible." Opening the door, he turned slightly and tossed a little baggie with white powder in it on to the side table. "Don´t fucking over do it! That baby is our meal ticket, you kill it, and I kill you!" The door slammed shut, and I was once again alone.

At least I had my old friend to keep me coming.

My mouth salivated and my eyes glazed over as I stared at the bluish-white flame I was holding under the cheap tin foil. The moment the heroin was ready, I was filling the needle. Thanks to my current situation, I had to be creative when it came to finding a new vein to use.

Tightening the belt around my ankle, I released and elongated sigh, and my eyes rolled back in my head as I felt the needle prick the skin between my toes. "Ahh…" I was floating somewhere between earth and sky. "This is some grade A shit!"

I don´t know how the fuck I did it, but I somehow made to the bed. My whole body was on fire. Heroin pumped through my veins with each beat of my heart, and I was able to escape. Nothing mattered at times like these.

A wicked grin spread across my face as I thought of my dear sweet Edward Cullen. If only he knew what we had planned for him and his millions, he would run. I laughed maniacally. "You should have never cut me off Edward; you should have never cut me off!" I drifted off with that single thought in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I´ll just be hiding between the mattress and the box spring if anybody needs me! Remember while reviewing I just quoted Tanya verbatim! Her words not mine! See you tomorrow!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	54. Chapter 54

**I´m such a liar, this is so not a drabble fic! Lol! But as long as you guys like it, who cares! First one of the day! **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 54

**BPOV**

Being pregnant had its disadvantages, especially when you had such fierce protectors like Esme and Sue, scolding you at every turn.

They were in full _Mama Bear_ mode and wouldn´t allow me to lift as much as a finger to help with preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Alice and Rose had opted to do their dishes downstairs at Alice and Jasper´s condo, so I was pretty much on my own.

I´d be lying if I said it was all bad.

After I broke down like a crazy person from their gentle, yet firm scolding, I was given a very important task.

_One that I took very seriously!_

Several times I had to shoo Emmett out of the kitchen because was trying to come between me and my work.

_Like that was going to fucking happen!_

"Mmm," I let out a moan that would rival any porn-star´s. "Esme, these yams are to _die _for; it would be a crime to add anything else to them." I gave the yams five and half stars and mentally checked them off my list before reaching for another clean spoon.

_What? _

_Being named the official taste tester of Thanksgiving dinner was a very prestigious title!_

I took my job_ very _seriously!

I think it was a little _too _seriously actually.

In my _post-food-orgasmic_ haze, I growled at Brooklyn for sticking her chubby little fingers in my spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Brooklyn, no," I thoughtlessly scolded her while pouting like a petulant child. "Those were _mommy´s _mashed potatoes." I whined without an ounce of shame.

I looked absolutely ridiculous arguing over a tablespoon of potatoes with my two-year-old.

Sadly, my brain was overwrought with pregnancy hormones and that did not compute.

"Mean, mama… mean, mama…" Brooklyn chanted squirming relentlessly to free herself from my grasp. "I no like you… you no share… I not your friend mommy!" She huffed at me and toddled away when I let her little body slide to the floor.

My bottom lip quivered, and my eyes filled with tears. I couldn´t believe what she said to me. Of course had I been thinking clearly I would have realized that she was right; I was being a big fat _meanie!_

Edward chose that precise moment to come strolling in the kitchen looking like sex reincarnated. Immediately, my mind went into the gutter, and images of this morning played in my mind.

_Damn, he was fine!_

_Focus Swan! _My conscience scolded me.

_Oh yeah, my bad!_

I squeezed my thighs together, in an attempt to snuff out the growing brush fire in my nether regions. My eyes zeroed in on the beautiful little bronze-haired cherub in his arms and suddenly I was a blubbering mess again. "I´m such a terrible mother," I wailed pitifully, covering my face with my hands.

My daughter had just all but told me that she hated me!

What if she was right?

What if I was a mean and selfish mother?

Visions of slamming doors, and a screaming teenager began to play on loop in my mind. Let´s face it; there _would _be times in the future when I had to say, "No".

Would she hate me for trying to protect her by being a responsible parent?

Would she resent me for not being her _biological_ mother?"

Suddenly, my very large and spacious kitchen wasn´t so large and spacious anymore, and I was finding it difficult to breathe. Tears streamed down my face in a torrent, and could feel the panic simmering in my chest. "Bella, baby," Edward´s gasped worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You have to calm down, sweetheart. It´s okay,_ you_ are a wonderful mother." Nothing he did made it better. His voice was overshadowed by the load roaring in my ears.

It wasn´t until I felt a pair warm soft hands cupping my tear soaked cheeks did I open my eyes and return to reality. "I wuv you, mama," Brooklyn´s sugary sweet voice sang. "No cry… no cry mama… _peas…_" She cocked her little head to the side for emphasis, and I was a goner.

Pulling her into my arms as best I could with my protruding belly, I rained down kisses on every inch of her sweet little face I could reach. "Mommy is so sorry, Brook," I apologized profusely. Her beautiful curly locks stuck to my damp cheeks, but I could care less. Inhaling deeply, I greedily sucked in a lungful of her Johnson & Johnson´s Cocoa Butter and Shea scent. "Oomph…" I squeezed her gingerly. "Mommy loves her little princess so much. Can mommy have kisses?" I needed to be absolved, and there was no better way than my baby girl´s sweet kisses.

"Wuv ooo… wuv ooo… mama," my silly girl sang, squeezing my cheeks together like a fish. Placing her puckered lips to my own, she showered me with wet sloppy kisses. _I was in heaven!_ "Mmm… whaaa…. Mmm… whaaa…" she sang each time her lips connected with mine. After planting a few more noisy kisses on my lips, she leaned her tiny forehead against mine. "All bewda?" She asked giving me a serious look.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. My girl was nothing if not observant. That was precisely the same question that _I _asked _her_ when I kissed away her owies. "Yes, baby," I answered proudly. "You made mommy_ allll_ better!" I tickled her sides, soaking up her little baby giggles.

"Pot-pot, mommy," she stuttered out through her winded breaths.

I knew exactly what that meant. She and Gunner had begun potty training, and where Gunny had several accidents a day, Brooklyn took her training _very_ seriously.

My little diva hated anything damp or cold touching her skin. She´d even learned to take her pull-up off, so when she said she had to go, it was best that you let her go. "I´ll take her," Sue´s quiet voice came from in front of me. "Why don´t you let Edward help you get cleaned up."

"Yeah sweetheart," Esme seconded. "I think we can handle things in here for a while. Go ahead shoo," she all but pushed me out of the kitchen.

I´d all but forgotten about my little audience, and my cheeks burned with embarrassment when I realized that I´d had a complete psychotic meltdown in front of everyone. Turning my head, I buried my face in Edward´s muscular chest.

Pulling a squealing Brooklyn from my arms, Edward passed her to Sue. The moment Brooklyn was out of my arms, my nostrils were impaled with a highly concentrated dose of Edward´s intoxicating scent. "Huh," I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt his hardness brush up against me.

Looking up in confusion, I was met with a pair of smoldering green eyes. "God, just watching you be a _mother_ to our children," he buried his face in the crook of my neck. His warm cinnamon breath caused hot flashes to erupt all over my skin. "Fuck, baby, I need to be inside of you, now!" His words were almost inaudible, but my pussy heard them loud and clear.

His quiet declaration incited a riot in my body. Nipples pebbled, cheeks flushed, pussy gushed, the muscles in my stomach clenched painfully; I was achy with overwhelming need and desire. An equally quiet "Please" slipped from my lips, as somehow my lip found itself prisoner to my teeth.

We were halfway the bedroom when Edward threw out over his shoulder, "Let us know when dinner´s ready!" Not waiting for any type of response, he pushed the door closed and turned the lock.

Dropping to my knees, I thought it best to start by giving _Thanks_!

_After all, it was Thanksgiving!_

* * *

><p><strong>I´m off until Tuesday, there´s no reason why we shouldn´t be able to put this baby to rest! See you later on in the day! Leave me love! Thanks to everyone who´s been reviewing, it means a lot that you guys love what I do!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	55. Chapter 55

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! WELL DAY AFTER, BUT STILL... TIS THE SEASON!**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, sadly, my charger to my computer died and I was unable to get anything done. But I´m back in business, I hope to get us back up and running!**

**DISCLAMIER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! SUCKS, I KNOW, BUT SUCH IS LIFE!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 55

**EPOV**

Motherfucker!

_I think I´ve died and gone to heaven…_

Scratch that!

I _know_ I've died and gone to heaven!

How do I know?

_Glad you asked…_

I know that I´ve crossed to the other side because currently, there´s a beautiful angel with her luscious lips wrapped snuggly around my cock.

_Warm…_

_Wet…_

_Tight…_

_Fuck, this feels good!_

"_Shiii….ittt…"_ I hissed out a little too loudly when Bella´s teeth skimmed the sensitive head of my cock. "God, baby, that feels so fucking good! I love the way your mouth feels on me!" Soulful brown eyes looked up at me through thick lashes, and I swear I almost lost my shit.

Bella played my body like a finely tuned instrument.

Delicate fingers kneaded the cheeks of my ass, and I knew exactly what this meant – my girl wanted me to fuck her mouth.

Gathering her dark brown locks between my fingers, I pulled back and thrust my hips forward. Vigorously, I pumped in and out of her sweet mouth. Every fucking fantasy I´d ever had was child´s play compared to this. Watching Bella take all nine and half inches of my hard cock was better than any wet dream. "Gla… gla… gla…" she gurgled with each forward motion of my hips.

"That´s it baby," I growled deep in my chest. "Take that fucking cock… Take all of it. Ahh… sss…. ahhh… shit!" Every muscle in my body protested as I fought to hold back my release. Bella swallowed around the head of my dick, and my knees buckled. "Fuck, woman," I gritted out through clenched teeth. "As good as this fucking feels, the only place I want my cum is deep in that tight little pussy of yours."

"Ungh," was Bella´s garbled response.

Faster than humanly possible, I had Bella naked and situated on the wedge that my sister-in-law had given her. At first I questioned the large purple monstrosity, but after using it a couple of times… I was fucking indebted to Rose for the rest of my life!

_God bless Rosalie and her meddling fucking ways!_

Throwing Bella´s legs over my right shoulder I slid into her slick tight heat. "Fuu…uukkk…" We both sang out in unison.

_Perfect!_

_Love!_

_Home!_

Those were the only words I could come up with to describe what it felt like being connected intimately with Bella. I could die right this instant and still be a happy man!

Angling my hips, I immediately found Bella´s sweet spot, and went to work massaging it with the tip of my dick. With her thighs pressed tightly together and both ankles tossed over my shoulder, she was so fucking _tight!_ "Yes… yes… yesss…" she cried over and over in pleasure.

Her heavy tits bounced enticingly with each one of my powerful thrusts. Her nipples had darkened as a result of the pregnancy, but they were still sexy as hell. The firm globes continued to taunt me until I thought I would lose my mind if they didn't get some attention.

Leaning over further with my arms bearing my weight, I pounded into Bella with wild abandonment. "Fuck baby," staring into her lust-filled eyes, "your tits are so fucking gorgeous. Touch yourself, Bella; touch those beautiful tits for me." Shyly, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and at an achingly slow pace, she brought hands and cupped her breasts.

My girl loved to tease me!

Bella knew exactly what it did to my when she played the shy young girl role. By no means was I a pervert, but my baby girl knew how to work it. All too soon, the façade was forgotten, and my girl´s back arched off of the wedge as she pulled and tweaked her rock hard nipples. "Ahh…" she mewled wantonly.

I could feel the walls of her pussy pulsing around me, and knew that we were both dangerously close to fall over the edge. Reaching around on either side of her legs, I spread my fingers and caressed her growing abdomen. "God, baby," I panted breathlessly. "I love you so fucking much! Thank you… _thrust_… for… _thrust_… giving… _thrust_… me… _thrust_… this… _thrust… thrust… thrust… _baby!" A low rumble sounded in my chest as I fought to keep back my emotion.

Call me a pussy, but feeling my baby fluttering around inside Bella´s stomach choked me up.

As if on cue, my little soccer star started kicking. Bella´s eyes shot to mine as if to say, _"Feel that?" _My only response was to hold on tighter.

"Aaa… Edw-Edwa… arrrddd…" She moaned out on an elongated, deep sigh. "I-I-I l-lo-love you," was the last thing she said before falling off into the pleasurable sea of bliss, effectively taking me with her.

"Bellaaaa…" I grunted thrusting one last time before my own release took me under. My muscles clenched and unclenched while spurt after spurt of my seed filled Bella´s core. Tiny electrical aftershocks continue to rock my body long after I had nothing left to give. "Ungh… ungh… _unghhhhh…_" I continued to shiver as the wind left my sails.

"Hmm…" Bella sighed contentedly when I eased my softening member slipped from between her legs. Picking her up bridal-style, she snuggled into my chest as we made our way to the bathroom.

I set her on her feet, and unabashedly, she emptied her bladder while I prepared us a bubble bath. My heart grew immeasurably larger at just how comfortable we´d become with each other. To a stranger, it appeared that when had years of marriage under our belts.

_I couldn´t wait to make her my wife!_

When she was finished taking care of business, I helped to lower her down in the warm bubbly water before taking my rightful place behind her. I pressed my lips to her temple, and filled my lungs with her intoxicating scent.

I was a heady mixture of her usual strawberries and cream, along with our love making.

_Devine…_

After a very long and relaxing bath and nap, we were seated at our dining room table surrounded by our wonderful and loving family, listening to each one of them tell what they were thankful for this year.

When it came for my turn, I had to take a few cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm myself. There was a lump the size of a fucking golf ball that was lodged itself in my throat. Blinking back the tears that burned the corners of my eyes, I stood to my feet. "Ahem. This year, I´m thankful for so many things, but all of them lead right back to the beautiful woman beside me," I beamed down at Bella with pride and then over at my beautiful children. "Before you came into my, _our lives_, I was just an empty shell going through the motions of everyday life. But ever since that fateful day in SeaTac´s VIP lounge, my life hasn´t been then same, and it´s all thanks to you. From the moment I inquired about the empty barstool next to you, everyday has been an adventure. I know we didn´t start our relationship off in the most conventional of ways, but that´s just us; it´s how we work. You managed to turn all my negatives into positives. Before you even knew who they were, you gave my children something they´d never had… _a mother_." I choked out the last words, unable to hold back my emotions any longer. Bella´s face became distorted as my tears finally fell. She stood to her feet, and as soon as she was vertical I had her locked tightly in my embrace. "God, baby, I´m so fucking thankful _you_ saved me," I cried into her hair.

"No Edward," she corrected with just as much emotion. "_We_ saved each other."

When we finally broke apart, there wasn't a dry eye at the table. My mother gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and mouthed the words, "_I´m so proud of you" _at me.

"_Thanks," _I mouthed back, blushing at my emotional display.

With the heaviness behind us, we all dug in and enjoyed the feast that Esme, Sue, _our moms_, and Alice and Rose, _our sisters_, had prepared for us. The sooner we got Thanksgiving behind us, the _sooner_ I could make Bella my wife.

_Isabella Marie Cullen _

_Damn, I like the sound of that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me love, and there might be more where that came from! Now, I´m off to Macy´s with my giftcard! See you later!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rawk! To LoveRob... you truly tickle me! Welcome aboard, and I´m glad you´re enjoying this krazi ride! To answer your question, forsey1987, 10 more and this baby´s done! I hope! There may be more, but definitely no less! Okay, enough with the chatter!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, BUT YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 56

**JPOV**

I stubbed out the cigarette butt, and immediately lit up another one. Time was winding down and I was becoming more and more anxious by the minute.

I was ready for this to be over, so I could get back to my life!

Tanya and I had been trekking across state after state for months in an attempt to get back to Chicago. It wasn´t first class, but we´d finally fucking made it. Ever since that pansy ass, Cullen, had cut her off, things had been tight.

In the beginning, I was able to pimp her out like the whore she was, but then she fucked around and got her dumb ass knocked up, putting an end to that little hustle.

_I hated that clingy bitch!_

Tanya would do anything for me.

She actually thought I loved her.

_Pfft_…

What a joke!

That was so far from the fucking truth that it wasn't even funny.

Tanya Cullen was nothing more than a means to an end.

I loved my wife!

I loved, Victoria!

_Always have, and always fucking will!_

_Ahh… Victoria, my beautiful red-headed vixen!_

We were high school sweethearts, but somewhere along the way things went bad.

And it was all because of the _prick_, Cullen!

Right out of college I was offered an entry-level position at Cullen Pharmaceuticals. I was eager to learn, and a very hard worker. Quickly, I moved up within the ranks. Two years later, I had saved up enough money to get my own place and a ring for Vicki.

The pay was great, and I was able to give Victoria the wedding and honeymoon of her dreams. It was on a private beach under the stars in Maui that our daughter, Bree, was conceived.

I was over the fucking moon at the idea of becoming a father!

Pregnancy was hard on Vicki, and more and more, I had to miss work. Amun, my immediate supervisor, understood at first, but then it got to be too much. There was no way I would be able to handle the mounting medical bills if I lost my job.

Vicki didn´t see it that way, her hormones were all over the place. A couple of times when I had to work late, to make up for being off so much, she accused me of cheating on her. That was the first of many fights that we would continue to have.

_Like I would ever be with another fucking woman! _

_Vicki was the only one I saw! _

As Vicki´s stomach grew, so did her mistrust for me _and _the intensity of our fights.

Long story short, my performance at work began to reflect my problems at home. I was chosen to be a part of _the_ Edward Cullen´s team, and it couldn´t have come at a worse time. With the problems mounting at home, I wasn´t able to concentrate, and no longer did I have Amun to cover my ass when I didn't show up to work.

Edward was a perfectionist!

A fucking slave driver!

Unfortunately, he expected the same type of mentality from his entire team.

After several verbal ass-whippings, and a handful of write-ups, I lost my job. Just like that, Edward Cullen took away my ninety-thousand a year salary, and my family´s health insurance.

_And with it, went my life!_

Vicki was livid!

Nothing I said could get her to listen, and give me a second chance.

She left me, and took my baby girl with her!

_That was the day that my life´s mission became to destroy Edward Cullen!_

Without a second thought, he took away my livelihood… and my ability to be a man with it!

Leaving me half a man, broken and devastated!

I was from the wrong side of the tracks, but my love for science and my ability to retain information, especially, math was my ticket out of the hood.

I was given the opportunity to leave the slums of Chicago and make something of myself. People in the old neighborhood didn´t take too kindly to me going off to an Ivy League college, my parents included. They felt I was being a sellout, but that started long before college.

My grades were such that I was able to attend The Chicago Preparatory School on an academic scholarship and _that´s _where I met Victoria. Coming from a wealthy family, John and Margret Platt, weren't about to let their only daughter date just anyone.

I had to think fast and concoct a story that would be not only interesting, but also believable. In the end, her parents fell for my sob story of being an only child that was being raised by my elderly grandmother. As far as they knew, I was a straight-laced kid who was on his way to graduating with honors.

Thankfully, I was able to hold them off until I went to college, and by then my poor elderly grandmother had succumbed to cancer in her sleep, before being cremated immediately; her last dying wish and all.

Yeah, what a fucking crock of shit!

My deadbeat ass parents still lived in the old neighborhood, and I had two brothers and three fucking sisters, but that wasn´t my life anymore so it didn´t matter. That James was dead and gone, and he was never coming back!

Well, he was before, _Edward Cullen_, took everything away from me.

Easily, I fell back in with the old crowd.

My boy Alec took me in no questions asked. He was a big time hustler around the hood, and I knew that I could make some paper making runs for him. Grateful to my Yale degree, and my ability to pass for one of _them_, Alec handed a list of rich fucks who loved to shove shit up their noses. Preferably, white powdery shit! When I skimmed over the list, one name stood out amongst all the rest. My smile could rival that of any Cheshire cat´s.

Tanya Denali-Cullen!

Bingo!

_Jack – and fucking – pot!_

I befriended the bitch instantly, and the rest as they say…_ was history_!

Stomping out yet another cigarette, I pulled up the collar of my old worn out pea coat. The air was frigid in Chicago, but the heat from my boiling rage was keeping me nice and warm. I watched as Edward and the brown-haired beauty, Isabella, strolled through Millennium Park pushing some ridiculously expensive stroller without a care in the world.

Immediately, I saw red!

My fists balled in anger at my sides.

That should have been me!

He´s living my fucking life!

My kid was almost three fucking years old, and I had only held her _once_!

_Once goddamn it!_

And _that_ was only because I snuck in the hospital right after Vicki gave birth. She was exhausted, and I held my baby girl in my arms while my beautiful angel, Victoria lay sleeping beside me. She was none the wiser. Bree was a beautiful baby, and all because of the fucking asshole Cullen, she was calling someone other asshole, "Daddy".

I´d seen her in this very same park a week ago with her mother and that fucking bastard who was playing house with my wife and my kid; I was beyond fucking pissed.

How could Vicki do this to me?

How could she move on without me?

_How could she let our little girl call another man daddy?_

Bree´s ball rolled near the bench I was occupying, and it took everything in me not to scoop her up little body up, and make a run for it. When she reached down to retrieve it, she looked up and gave the most beautiful toothy grin that I´d ever seen.

Blue eyes, _my fucking eyes_, locked with mine, and I was a goner!

Angry tears burned my eyes, but nothing would make them fall.

She looked exactly like me, with the exception of the reddish tint that shone in her hair. "Bree," a deep voice hollered from a nearby merchant´s cart. "Here´s your cotton candy, sweetie."

"Daddy," she squealed grinding my heart into sawdust. Her little voice sounded like wind chimes, and instantly, my ears burned for more.

"I´m here, baby," I whispered, the wind carrying my voice away as she scurried back to where Victoria stood with some tall lanky motherfucker that I recognized from prep school. My jaw clenched so tightly that my teeth were on the verge of becoming nothing more than powder.

Son-of-a-bitch!

_Royce motherfucking King!_

The only man I hated more than Edward Cullen!

He went to high school with us and he always had a thing for _my _Vicki. He must have put the moves on her as soon as I was out of the picture. He was a rich fuck, who could give her all the things I could not, all thanks to that selfish fuck, _Cullen._

But not for long!

Things were about to change and my luck was looking up.

Soon, I´d have more than enough money to get Vicki and my little girl back!

_Courtesy of one, Tanya Cullen!_

I´d milked that whore´s pregnancy from Washington State to Illinois, and everywhere in between until we made it to our destination. People were suckers for a young pregnant couple, and a sob story. Our latest victims, Gloria and David Banner were keeping an eye on my sick fiancée while _I_ looked for work.

_Damn it, I believe I just threw up a little in my mouth!_

_If only they fucking knew!_

I wasn´t out looking for work, but I sure as hell was about to get fucking paid! And as soon as the fucking check cleared, I was going to give Tanya enough_ Smack_ to off her _and_ her junkie baby! After that, I was going to get my fucking family back!

By any means necessary!

My mind snapped back to the present, and I focused on my intended target.

Cullen stood there, unaware of the present danger, stroking _Isabella´s_ swollen stomach. After doing some research, I found out her name, and about their impending nuptials and baby.

That´s the problem with all these rich fuckers, they tell too much of their _goddamn_ business!

I wasn´t sexually attracted to pregnant women _per se,_ but I may have to make an exception with Ms. Isabella Swan. My dick got painfully hard at the thought of Edward watching, helplessly, as I fucked his little bride-to-be.

After all, she was a fucking looker!

I sunk deeper into the shadows as I continued to observe them. Palming my throbbing erection, I couldn't help the evil grin that plastered itself across my lips.

_Soon sweet Isabella… soon you´ll be mine…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, loved me or hate me? You decide, but either way, leave me some love! Your reviews make my day! Gonna go ahead a say this is it for tonight, unless E&amp;B have something else to say. We´ll see! Later for now!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?

Chapter 57

**BPOV**

"Finally," I breathed through my tears as I watched my baby flash me his not so little penis on the 3D screen. As clear as day, I could make his tiny little scrotum and his healthy little babyhood. "God, Edward," I choked out staring at the monitor. "He´s beautiful," I proclaimed as a torrent of happy tears flowed down my cheeks.

This couldn´t have come at a better time. Edward and I were getting married tomorrow, and this was the best wedding present that we could have ever wished for.

"A son, Bella," Edward whispered in awe with his eyes still glued to the computer screen. "You gave me a son. Thank you, baby! I love you so much." His lips crashed against mine, and for a brief moment we forgot where we were and with _whom_.

Reluctantly, I was the first to break away. Any time Edward touched me, my hormones went into overdrive, and it just didn't seem right for us to rip our close of and fuck like wild jack rabbits in front of the ultrasound technician.

We could at least wait until she left the room!

_Ha… ha… just kidding!_

Besides the evil women in my family had been cock-blocking me all week, claiming that we couldn´t have sex before the wedding.

_Helloooo_… _I_ a_m a fucking beach whale, I´m pretty sure it´s a little too late for us to be practicing abstinence._

_What do they think I´m carrying around, a tumor?_

Fucking haters, all of them! They´re just jealous that Edward and I are always have sex. Maybe if they would screw their own husbands, they wouldn´t have time to worry about me and mine!

Okay, so my feet are swollen, my pussy it throbbing and I´ve got a fifty pound kid taking a nap on my bladder. I _may_ be in "overreacting" mode, just a little.

Okay, damn it, a lot, but can you fucking blame me?

Have you _seen_ my fiancé?

_I´m just saying!_

Much to my dismay, Edward was playing the altar boy and following the rules. I tried to wake him up the other morning with a little alarm clock head, and he wouldn't fucking budge. Cock on the verge of putting my eye out, it was so stiff, he yet held fast to our agreement.

_Which I might add was made under duress!_

He was withholding a piece of Italian Cream cheese cake from me!

Not just any old piece of cake either, it was from one of my favorite bakeries. So you see, I had no choice but to comply. Surely our agreement would stand up in a court of law if they found out how Benedict Arnold tricked me!

Treason, I tell you!

I know my fucking rights!

It even states it in the goddamn constitution!

I have the _right_ to fuck my boyfriend/future husband/ baby daddy, any time I get good and ready.

And believe you me, I was _good_ and ready!

After leaving Dr. Uley´s office, Edward and I stopped by the Navy Pier to have a late lunch and get some ice cream.

_He was buttering me up!_

That was a sure sign that I would be masturbating sometime tonight before I went to bed. That´s if I had any hope of getting any sleep tonight. I was already going to have to spend the night being fawned over by my sisters.

Looking forward to _that_ like I would a root canal without anesthesia!

I couldn't drink, smoke, go to the strip club, in other words I was banned from all things fun, so in my opinion riding a long hard _thick _cock was the next best thing.

_Ladies, holla if you hear me!_

As our time together drew nigh, I became extra clingy. I couldn´t put my finger on it, but something wasn´t right.

And before either one of you say it; it had _nothing_ to do with Edward´s cock.

I just kept getting this eerie feeling, like somebody was watching us.

Edward still had a few last minute errands to run before meeting up the guys for a night of poker and shooting the shit downstairs at Jasper´s, so I decided to get out of the stuffy cab we were in and take the long way home instead.

I still had two more months to go, but Emily encouraged me to try and walk as often as I could. She said that along with a low sodium diet and plenty of water it would help cut back on some of my water retention and swelling.

Today, my wrists and ankles felt a little tight, and a good stroll should help a bit.

Alice and Rose were both working a little later than normal today, so I had time to finish my walk and take a little nap.

I didn't want to turn into Bridezilla before the night even go started good.

Oh who the hell am I trying to kid, nap, a buffet, _and _sex couldn´t stop that from happening.

_Alice and Rosalie Cullen!_

_And I politely digress!_

Sweaty, tired, and on the verge of peeing myself, I rounded the corner to our building. Just outside the door, I encountered a young woman with dark brown hair whimpering in pain. She was hunched over, and I couldn´t really make out what the problem was.

Though the sun was shining brightly, the air was still crisp and overly cool. Her thin windbreaker type jacket was barely enough to keep the biting chill out. My heart immediately went out to the young woman. Looking around for someone who could possibly help her, I found myself at a loss.

Well, no reason why I can´t at least inquire as to what is wrong. "Ma´am," I called a little above my normal speaking voice as to not startle her. "Are you alright?" I leaned in a bit closer so I could hear her response.

"I-I-I´ll be okay," she whimpered again. "I just need a minute to catch my breath, and then I´ll be on my way. I am meeting my boyfriend at Millennium Park." She stood, seeming to catch her bearings, and I gasped.

She was pregnant!

And from the looks of things she was quite a ways along.

_The park!_

_That was a least another five or six blocks from here._

_And that wasn't including the distance between the entrances, which were many I might add!_

Not wanting to explain the Olympic-sized pool I was about to make on the sidewalk, I thought it best that we take this inside. I quickly took care of business in the lobby restroom and returned to my newfound acquaintance.

The poor girl looked terrible!

Her cheeks were all sunk in, and her face lacked color. Obviously, she was having a tough time with her pregnancy.

_Poor thing!_

Wanting to be polite, I invited her up to our place for a snack, and maybe a phone call to a local cab service. If she refused to let me pay for her cab, I would a least feel better about getting some food in her body.

Edward and I were lucky, in that our entire pregnancy had gone smoothly, I was hoping by doing this good deed for a fellow mother, it would continue along that path."What is your name?" I asked conversationally as we rode up in the elevator.

She had yet to look me fully in the eye, and I was beginning to think the poor girl was extremely shy. "Lauren," she whispered ducking behind her hair.

"Well Lauren," I replied in kind. "I´m Bella and it is very nice to meet you." Looking down at her protruding belly, I asked the question I was dying to know. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months," she replied queitly. "And you?"

"I´m seven months too," I squealed with too much enthusiasm. "My fiancé and I just found out we´re having a little boy. I wanted another girl. We already have a set of fraternal twins," I added for good measure, eating up any chance I got to brag about my kids.

Just then the elevator doors opened and I led the way to the end of the hall where our penthouse was located. Taking a peek to get a better look at the young woman beside me, I suddenly got the sense that I knew her from somewhere. I couldn´t place it, but I was sure that I´d seen her before. I brushed off the weird feeling and unlocked the door.

Sue and Esme had kidnapped my babies along with Mrs. Cope early this morning, so the house was unusually quiet. "Please, come in," I said, slipping out of my heavy coat and boots. "Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" The poor girl looked like she could use a good meal.

"Um no thanks," she said absentmindedly staring at the pictures on my mantel. "These _your_ kids?" The way she sneeredthe word_ your_ had me wanting to check my hearing.

_Why would she say it like that?_

Passing it off as my out-of-control hormones affecting my hearing I responded with a resounding, "Yes, those are my babies, Gunner and Brooklyn."

Once again the urge to go into proud mommy-mode overtook me. What can I say; I have some pretty awesome kids. I rambled on and on about the twins and all that they were capable of doing well beyond their years.

I was so caught up in my little rant that I had totally forgotten about Lauren. By the time I felt the cloth covering my nose, it was too late. The last thing I heard her clearly say was, "Those are _my_ kids bitch, and I plan on getting them _and_ my husband back!"

_Tanya…_

And everything went black!


	58. Chapter 58

**Please forgive the delay, but I´ve been under the weather, and now I have an eye infection. Yuck! But I refused to let you guys suffer one more day after that cliffie I gave you. We´re like maybe 4 chapters and an epi away from the end. I might do some futuretakes, but that´s still up in the air. Here´s the first update, and when I get back from church, I´ll post the next one! Thanks for all the love, support, and awesome reviews you guys leave me!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 58

**EPOV**

I watched my future wife waddle away from me down the sidewalk and had to adjust myself discreetly. Even at seven months pregnant she still had that sexy ass sway to her hips that I loved so much. Pausing to look at me over her shoulder, she smirked at having my full, undivided, attention before continuing on her way.

"_Tease_," I mouthed as the taxi drove past her. It was only a few blocks to our condo, and I knew that Peter would be waiting at the door to greet her. The old flirt was just as protective of my Bella as I was, so I knew that he´d make sure she made it safely up to the condo.

If I didn´t know without a shadow of a doubt that Peter was madly in love with his wife of thirty plus years, Charlotte, I would seriously thing the old fart was trying to steal away my the reason for my existence.

Seriously though, Bella was always feeding the old man treats, and Charlotte and Shelly were in the same Bridge club, so they were subsequently part of the family now.

And just like everyone else who came in contact with them, they spoiled the twins rotten. Usually, Peter kept Gunner and Brook down at their place for a little while on Bridge night, so Bella and I could spend a little quiet time together.

I must have been sporting a huge-ass grin to attract the attention of the cabdriver. "Boy, you sure got it bad, son," the older guy chuckled. He looked to be in his late to maybe early forties.

I cocked an eyebrow at his assumption before letting out a hearty chuckle. "That obvious, huh?" I asked scratching the back of my neck nervously. Just the mere mention of my angel had me missing her like crazy.

It was my last stop, and I´d just picked up our wedding bands from Tiffany´s when I got the overwhelming urge to hear Bella´s voice. Reaching in my coat pocket for my phone, I dialed her cell. It went straight to voicemail.

_Hmm… that´s odd_, I thought.

Bella never deliberately turned her phone off.

She never wanted to be out of touch with Gunner and Brooklyn!

She said it was a, _mommy thing_!

I tried the house phone, only to be met with more of the same, our family´s voicemail.

Now, I was starting to worry!

She was probably just napping, but I didn't want to take any chances, so I decided to change course, and headed up Michigan Avenue instead. I was no more than a few blocks from home when I decided to try Peter. I´d just get him to give Charlotte the pass key to my apartment so she could look in on Bella.

"Hello," Charlotte´s warm voice sounded on the line.

"Char, it´s me, Edward," I explained. "Hey, is Peter still on duty? I´m on my way home, but I was wondering if you could run up and check on Bella for me." I looked down at my watch, noting that it was too early for him to be at home for the day.

"I´m sorry, dear," Charlotte replied, sounding a bit off. "But Peter and I are at the hospital. He was having trouble breathing, so I brought him in for a check-up."

Immediately, I cut in. "Oh my God, Char, is Peter okay?"

"Oh Edward," she sobbed, sounding so relieved. "The old goat gave us quite a scare today, but the doctor says that he´ll be just fine. Thank God, he´s going to live until he dies"

"Of course I´m gonna live. You can´t get rid of me that easily, woman," I heard Peter grumble in the background. I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing short of death is going to keep me from walking my Bells down the aisle tomorrow." He coughed and wheezed a little, sounding a tad worse for the wear.

_Stubborn old Bastard!_

Bella had asked Peter on Thanksgiving Day if he´d give her away, and that´s all he´d been yapping about ever since. Once I was assured that he was okay, I disconnected the call, but not before promising Char that I would call her the minute I got to Bella.

For a tiny old lady, Charlotte was scary, so I wouldn't dream of defying her. The car pulled up to my building, and before he came to a complete stop, I was out of the car, having tossed a couple of twenties over the front seat. The closer I got to Bella; a steadily escalating sense of foreboding overtook me.

_I couldn´t put my finger on it, but something wasn´t right._

After what felt like a lifetime, the elevator doors finally opened. I barely gave the other passengers time to exit before I was punching the number twenty-five. I cursed myself several times on the long trip for living so goddamn far from the lobby. As soon as we got back for our honeymoon, we were getting a fucking house in the suburbs!

"Damn, about time," I muttered when I exited the elevator and sprinted down the hall. I ignored the stares of confusion that the other occupants of the elevator were giving me.

Sweaty and with my heart virtually pounding its way out of my chest, I slipped my key in to the door. "_Dear God, please to take Bella and my baby away from me_," I prayed silently.

Fumbling clumsily with my key, I let out a breath I didn´t even know I´d been holding. "Bella, baby," I called out into the eerily still apartment. "Babe, it´s me, why aren´t you picking up your cell?"

"Edward," Bella faintly called from the family room. Her voice sounded off. I feared that she had somehow fallen and hurt herself.

At breakneck speed, I rounded the corner from the foyer and stopped in my tracks. There, standing in my living room was a person I never thought I´d see again… _my ex-wife_.

_Tanya!_

_Here…_

_In my fucking house!_

Her hair was different and she´d lost a lot of weight, despite being visibly _very_ pregnant, but it was definitely the bitch who tried to ruin my life. She stood there eyeing me with a smug look on her face like she owned the fucking room!

_What the fuck was she doing here?_

_And how the hell did she get into our house?_

_Why would Bella…_

_Oh shit, Bella!_

It only took a split-second for a barrage of questions to flood my mind. The entire exchange took place in less than sixty seconds. Ignoring the bitch that was intruding in my home, I was by Bella´s side in an instant. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked, touching and inspecting every inch of her delicate flesh that I could see. She was lying on the couch looking like a scared little kitten.

"I-I´m s-so-sorry, Edward," my angel sobbed, clutching the lapels of my jacket with her tiny fists. "Sh-she t-tr-tricked me, I thought she was hurt!" Her hot tears soaked through my shirt as she continued to cry.

My body trembled with all my pent-up rage.

Nobody fucks with my Bella!

_I mean no-fucking-body!_

"Shhh…sweetie," I cooed, brushing the hair from her face. "Never apologize for being a good person, angel. _You_ are not to blame for this!" I gripped her hands and pleaded with my eyes for her to let go.

Reluctantly, she complied.

She looked so small and fragile on the large plush sofa, clutching her stomach protectively.

She was protecting our baby!

And I would protect us all!

"Oh please," Tanya made fake gagging noises. "What could you possibly want with _this_? Look at _her_, she´s nothing but plain old white trash that _your_ money has dressed up!"

This bitch was clearly off her goddamn rocker!

Isabella was easily fifty times more beautiful than Tanya, both inside _and_ out!

And let´s not go there with money.

If only she knew, Bella could singlehandedly buy her entire fucking family and still have change leftover. The Denali´s were the rich and famous of Alaska, but had disowned Tanya the minute she started using drugs.

_And plain… she had the nerve to call my girl plain!_

The bitch looked like death warmed over, but had the audacity to call my angel white trash; there was nothing that would stop me from annihilating her.

Spinning around, I turned my wrath on the one who deserved it most. "Watch your _fucking_ mouth, Tanya, that´s the mother of my children you´re talking about!" The nerve of this junkie whore, coming into our home spouting this bullshit, my body trembled with rage.

"_Child_, Edward," she seethed. "She´s pregnant with your fucking _child_, Gunner and Brooklyn are _my _children, and don´t want your whore anywhere near them!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Bella. "Whore, that´s _rich_," she said with heavy sarcasm. Mama Bear was in full protection mode. I folded my arms and enjoyed the show. "FYI bitch, those are _my_ babies, check the birth certificates!"

_I´m so glad that we´d signed the adoption papers and finished the entire process last month,_ I thought as Bella continued her rant.

"_I am_ the one who puts them to bed every night! _I am_ the one who comforts them when they cry! _I am_ the one who claps and cheers for them when they use the potty," Bella said punctuating each statement with a finger in her direction. Narrowing her eyes, Bella got a wicked grin on her face. "Oh and one more thing, _Tanya,_" Bella spat her name as if it tasted bad in her mouth. "_I am _the one they call mommy! They don´t even know who the _fuck_ you are. So _you_ will not go within ten yards of _our_ children. You lost any right to claim them when you decided that being a junkie _whore _was more important than being a mother!" Bella leaned back against the mountain of couch cushions, with her chest heaving, eyebrow cocked, and her arms folded in challenge, while Tanya on the other hand stood there looking as if she´d been slapped.

_Holy shit!_

My girl was fucking hot as hell when she went all protective-mode!

_I may or may not have openly adjusted my junk, but now is not the time._

_Now… _it was time that I do _my_ part and take out the trash!

"You heard her, Tanya," I said, all while grabbing her forearm to personally escort her to the door. As soon as I closed the door, my first call would be to building security, and the second would be to Jenks so he could file a permanent restraining against this delusional bitch. "I think it´s time for you to get the fuck out of our house!" I roughly tugged her arm before adding, "And don´t even _think_ about coming back! As a-matter-of-fact, forget where the fuck we live!"

Jerking her arm away from me, she snapped, "Don´t fucking touch me, Edward!" Looking over my shoulder, she replied icily, "I thought we could at least handle this civilly, but I can see now that we can´t. That little gold digging whore´s got her hooks in you so deep that you´re thinking with your dick instead of your fucking _brain_!" Her grin widened, but it wasn´t at me; it was almost as if she was looking _through_ me and not _at_ me.

What the fuck!

_Crazy delusional bitch!_

Crazy or not, I was not about to stand there and let her disrespect Isabella in her own house, "Listen hear, you delusional junkie whore," I spat venomously through clenched teeth. "One more word about my fiancée and your fucking ass´ll be using the balcony instead of the door! Got it?"

Three things happened simultaneously, but things were hazy and I couldn´t tell you in what order. Somewhere in the distance, Bella fearfully cried, "Edward", Tanya´s maniacal laughter echoed in my head, grating my nerves like nails on a chalkboard, and I felt something sharp prick me in the neck.

I felt myself falling, but was powerless to stop it.

What the fuck is happening to me?

Why can´t I move?

I was aware that I was being shuffled, but it felt like I was watching someone right a video camera that had fallen and was still taping. The entire experience was out-of-body. Fear coursed through my body at breakneck speed.

"There ya go, buddy," said an unfamiliar voice. "Wouldn´t want you to miss any of the show." He chuckled darkly, and a chill ran up my spine.

Shit… shit… shit!

Someone else was here!

What if he put his hands on Bella!

I´m going to kill him!

_Yeah, that´s kind of hard to do when you can´t even fucking move! _My conscience was being a real asshole.

_Shut the fuck up!_ I screamed internally, now was not the time for his snide ass comments.

Come on, think Edward think!

You´re a chemist for God´s sake!

What the hell did he inject you with?

It was a struggle, but I finally got my mind to settle down, so I could focus. Though it fell like hours since I had become prisoner to my own body, only seconds – sixty at most – had past. My mind meticulously went over the periodic table, different formulas, poisons, plants, side effects…

My mind was a cacophony of scientific thoughts.

Just as the light bulb went off, and I had the answer, the man spoke again. "Aww… Eddie," his sickly-sweet voice whined. "I smell something burning," he said in a sing-song voice. "You really must be thinking hard."

"Get the fuck away from him!" Bella´s voice sounded strong and fierce in my ears. "I´ll kill you, if you hurt him!"

"Bella, no!" I silently screamed in my head. "Don´t provoke him, angel! He´ll hurt you!" My worst nightmare came true as a loud smack resonated throughout the room.

All I could make out was a mass of chestnut curls as Bella´s tiny body was propelled like a ragdoll across the floor by the force of his hand. I fought and fought with myself until I was mentally exhausted.

Trapped, I was forced to watch as he put his hands on my sweet Isabella. The only thing my body was still capable of feeling was pain, and the flood of tears that left my eyes. I was helpless and felt like a failure for not being able to protect Bella and our baby.

Looking over to Tanya, I begged and pleaded her with my eyes to help, but she just stood there grinning like she´d just won the goddamn lottery.

I was totally fucked!

_And I don´t mean that in a good way!_

Will I ever wake-up from this fucking nightmare and realize that it was nothing more than a bad dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some New Years love! Have a very safe night! Next update in a few hours!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	59. Chapter 59

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**OKAY, SO HERE´S ANOTHER CHAPPIE! HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A GOOD AND SAFE HOLIDAY!**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO TOOK A SECOND AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY AND HOLIDAY TO READ AND REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 59

**TPOV**

Stupid… stupid… stupid!

How could I have been so fucking stupid!

How could I let James ruin my entire fucking life without as much as a second thought!

I was a fucking _fool_ to believe that he loved me!

I gave up every fucking thing _just_ to be with him!

Pacing around the small room that I was occupying at the Banner´s, I was fucking seething. All this time, James had been using me! _No fucking pun intended! _From the very first moment he laid eyes on me, it was nothing more than a ploy to get back at Edward.

Revenge!

Opportunity!

Motive!

All of it was nothing more than a means to get back at my husband!

It was all here in the journal he´d been keeping.

The one he so foolishly left sitting on top of his opened duffle bag this morning. Thank God my head was clearer, and I hadn´t been doing drugs this morning. Actually, I hadn´t had much of anything since we´d arrived in Chicago. I think that was all part of James´ plan to convince the Banner´s that I really was sick.

_Dirty motherfucker!_

He´d leave me here all day writhing in pain and puking my guts up so he could run the streets. His excuse was that he was looking for a job, but I knew better.

He was supposed to be getting the details of Edward´s comings and goings, but instead, he was watching that _bitch_!

Victoria was her name!

Not only did I find the journal, but I also stumbled upon a shitload of letters that had been returned unopened. She wanted nothing to do with him! But did that stop him from pining away like a lovesick fool? No! He was determined to get her back!

_What a fucking loser!_

The more I read the more nauseated I became. I honestly thought that James and I had a future together. To find out that I was nothing but a means to an end was devastating. Every single word out of his mouth had been a lie!

James was from a poor family, and had used his knowledge and skill to make a life for himself. Under false pretenses, he wormed his way into Victoria Platt´s family, and eventually gained her parent´s trust. Having a very impressive IQ, James was able to attend an Ivy League college, and secure a very prominent place at Cullen Pharmaceuticals. He was good at his job, and moved up the ranks quickly.

But all that went to hell in a hand basket when Victoria got pregnant.

I read all about his wife´s trouble with her pregnancy, and how it affected his job. I thought _I_ was bad, but it seemed that Victoria was a real bitch while she was pregnant. James did all he could, but nothing seemed to appease the spoil princess. Eventually, he lost his job, and with it, his families medical benefits. Since he was supporting Victoria´s lavish lifestyle, there wasn´t much savings to fall back on.

_When the money ran out, so did Victoria!_

That´s when the plan to get back at Edward was formed. In James´ eyes, Edward was responsible for him losing everything. And he would stop at nothing until Edward felt the same pain, when he started supplying drugs to Chicago´s finest, my name just so happened to be a part of that very long list.

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I became the little pawn in his evil game of revenge!

By the time I got to the part where he planned to kill me and my unborn child, and ride off into the sunset with Edward´s money and that bitch Victoria, I lost it! Barely making it to the tiny ensuite bathroom in time, I vomited violently. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I felt something stir in my belly.

Reaching down, I clutched my stomach.

For the first time in seven months, I felt my baby move. No, I mean I really _felt_ it! It wasn´t just an annoying flutter, or an aggravating pain, it was so much more. It felt like the connection between me and my unborn child was no longer severed.

_It felt like I wanted my baby!_

It took me hitting rock-bottom, and realizing that I had lost everything for me to come to that conclusion. I didn´t want to be a junkie anymore! I didn't want to hate the child growing inside of me, despite having no clue about its parentage!

And most of all, I wanted to get my family back!

Surely I could convince Edward to forgive me, and give me and this little one a chance to be a part of his and the twin´s lives. No matter what, Edward always loved me; he always gave me a second chance. This time would be no different, with the exception that I would get clean and _stay_ that way!

I would simply have to bide my time, go along with James´ plan and turn on him at the last minute.

With a new determination, I showered and joined Mrs. Banner downstairs for lunch, but not before placing all of James´ things back exactly where I´d found them.

Days turned into nights, and James was none the wiser that I was on to him. He continued to prowl the streets of Chicago, while I continued to get stronger.

Five days later, and it was finally time.

Little did I know that things would not go as smoothly as I had planned. Last night, James informed me that our ticket into Edward´s condo – which by the way was _not_ the condo that _we _lived in – was a woman named Isabella, his fiancée. Their wedding was on Saturday, and we had to move ahead quickly with our plan or we´d lose out on the opportunity. The window as closing and this was our only shot.

I stopped listening at fiancée!

Fiancée?

What the fuck!

The word played over and over in my mind, but it didn´t compute.

Edward had moved on.

_No… no… no!_

_I don´t believe it!_

How in the fuck could this be happening?

The very thought of Edward with another woman made me sick to my stomach, but to be tying himself to another her permanently was unthinkable.

Who the fuck did this Isabella person think she was, and what made her think she could replace me?

_The one!_

_The only!_

_Mrs. Edward Cullen!_

I´ll be damned if a wedding between Edward and another woman was going to happen.

Not while I´m alive to stop it!

As soon as I take care of the husband stealing bitch _and_ James, Edward and I would be free to be together.

Oh well, two for the price of one!

_I never could pass up a good bargain!_

Waiting outside of the address that James had given me, I caught a glimpse of my gorgeous husband as he passed by in a taxi. And yes, I still considered Edward _my_ husband!

James had shown me pictures of the home wrecker, so I knew it was her the moment she came waddling up the street. I rubbed my belly in hopes that she was smart and went quietly. I didn´t want to hurt her baby if I didn´t have to. I´m sure we could settle on a monthly stipend that would keep her and that bastard baby she was carrying somewhere far, far away from us.

I´m sure Edward was only marrying her because he was an honorable man. She´d trapped him, and that was all there was to it. Once he saw that I was home and committed to our marriage, he would have no use for his little gold-digging whore. After all, she didn´t look a day over twenty, so I´m sure a few million would appease her nicely. I´m sure it was a far cry from what she was use to.

The plan went better than I could have expected. Isabella was just as gullible as she looked. Bringing a complete stranger into her home, alone, how stupid could this girl be?

What I didn´t expect was the way Edward vehemently defended her. It was as if nothing in this world existed except that plain, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl curled up on the sofa. I´d initially knocked her out with a chloroform covered towel, but by the time Edward showed up, she´s come to.

While she was out, I had time to buzz James up and hide him while we waited for Edward to come to the rescue. When her cell began to ringing, followed by the house phone, I knew it wouldn´t be long until I was face-to-face with my one true love.

Despite everything that I´d been through, one thing still remained… _my love for Edward_.

I felt the strong emotions come flooding back the moment I laid eyes on him.

Sadly, he wouldn´t cooperate, so James had to intervene.

It barely registered that James had slapped the little bitch in the face, as my eyes were glued on Edward´s frozen body. I had no idea what James had injected him with, but whatever it was, he was completely imoblized.

My fingers twitched where they hung limply by my sides, when I saw the tears running down his face. Even though they weren´t for me, I still wanted to brush them away, and let him know that everything would be all right. He just had to trust me.

When our eyes locked, I could see him begging and pleading with me.

_Please!_

_Help her!_

_Don´t let him hurt her!_

_I love her!_

It was the last one that came through the strongest. It was also the one I would use to my advantage.

I would turn Edward´s love for the mousy little insignificant girl against him.

The thought alone made me giddy like a school girl.

A natural disaster couldn´t remove the cocky as grin that I was now sporting. A few more minutes of torture, and I would turn the gun James had given me to protect him, on him and kill him. There was no way he´d let me live if I betrayed him, so I had to get him before he got me.

This was quickly becoming a simple game of whit to see who could outsmart who.

_Newsflash fuckers, I planned to outsmart all of you!_

* * *

><p><strong>MORE LATER ON IN THE DAY! HANG IN THERE, I WON´T KEEP YOU IN THE DARK MUCH LONGER!<strong>

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR THE STORY!**

**KRAZI**

**XOXO**


	60. Chapter 60

**Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time out of their holiday to review the last chapter!**

**It means a lot!**

**Hope everyone is enjoying their day! Here´s another update... we´re nearing the finish!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 60

**BPOV**

Fuck!

That shit hurt!

Fucking slime ball put his hands on me.

I fought back the wave of nausea that tried to overtake me at the sight of blood on my hands. That dickhead, whom I presumed was James, hit me!

I mean what kind of animal puts his hands on a defenseless pregnant woman?

Now I´m regretting letting Tyler go with the twins.

Edward and I didn't feel the need for things to be so stifling these days. It had been almost a year since we´d heard anything from Tanya, and we just wanted to live a normal life. Especially the twins, we didn't want them to be constantly smothered by security. We wanted them to have normal healthy drama-free lives!

Only now, it seems that we were too hasty in letting our guard down. I just thank God and _all_ his angels that my babies were in a safe place where none of these evil people could harm them.

Taking the sleeve of my shirt, I used it to wipe away the blood that was trickling from my nose. Looking my attacker in the eye, I screamed. "What the fuck have you done to him? Why can´t he move?" The nasty-looking fucker just threw his head back and laughed.

Personally, I didn't find a goddamn thing funny!

"Oh… look at you," he sang patronizingly. "Such a little thing to be so feisty, I sure am gonna have a lot of fun with you." The way he leered at me, undressing me with his beady blue eyes, made me feel dirty.

Clutching my jacket tighter, I took a second to really look at this disgusting and deranged man. His eyes blue, well what little of his irises that were visible, were very cloudy. His pupils were fixed and dilated, so I knew that he on something.

_What, I had no clue._

A greasy dirty blond ponytail was gathered haphazardly by a leather cord at the nape of his neck, and his clothes looked as if they´d been slept in for the last week. Let´s not even go there about his smell. It was taking everything in me not to puke my guts up.

We were going to have to fumigate the whole house and let it air out for about two weeks to get the smell of stale cigarettes and Old McDonald´s Farm out of my fucking living room.

_Silently, I prayed that he would not sit on any of my fucking furniture! _

Everything about this man screamed _dirty_!

Tall and lanky, he looked as if he could use a good meal. For a second the compassionate side of me wanted to go in the kitchen and make him a five-course meal. Yeah, that was the shortest second of my life. His raspy, smoke riddled, voice snapped me back to attention. "D-Tubocurarine," he said matter-of-factly.

Furrowing my brow in confusion, I said, "What?" I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, and from the baffled look on Tanya´s face she was just as clueless as I was.

As if answering our unspoken thoughts, he continued. "The drug I injected him with was D-Tubocurarine; it´s a type of anesthesia, but amazing in that he´s completely aware of _everything_." Moving over closer to Edward, he drew his foot back and kicked him hard in the ribs several times before my reflexes propelled me forward.

"Noooo..." I screamed, scrabbling to get up off of the floor. "Stop hurting him! I hate you!" I may not have been able to move as swiftly as I used to, but that didn´t stop me from verbally kicking his ass! "You, you fucking pig! I´m going to fucking kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Before I could take a step in his directions, skinny fingers were digging painfully into my forearms. "Let me go, bitch! He´s hurting Edward! How can you just stand there and watch him do that?" I screamed in her face through an angry torrent of tears.

Oblivious to our exchange, James continued to deliver blow after blow to Edward´s face and upper body. He was going to kill him if somebody didn´t stop him. I struggled relentlessly to break free from her death grip, but I was no match for her strength.

Exhausted, my body slumped in defeat. I was no match for the two of them. "Keep this shit up, and you´ll find yourself in a fuckload of trouble," she hissed in my ear quietly. "I know you have no reason to, but you´re going to have to trust me. It´s the only way that we´ll be able to save Edward. If you keep this up, James _will_ kill you and your baby! Is that what you want?"

With every fiber in my body screaming at me that she was lying and not to trust her, I shook my head minutely. "No," I breathed out in defeat. "Please, I´ll do whatever you say, just _please_, don´t let him hurt Edward or my baby." She was my only chance of saving Edward. As crazy as it seemed, she was _still_ in love with him, that clear by the pained look on her face when he defended me earlier.

_It was the only one thing work to my advantage!_

No longer a gullible fool, I decided to bide my time, as soon as she took care of James, I would take care of her… _or die trying! _

I would give up my very life to protect Edward and our son!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don´t hate me just yet, by the time you finish this one, the next one will be ready! Gonna try to keep them coming until it´s done! Leave me some love, it always inspires me!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for the reviews! Here´s another one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter 61

**EPOV**

My body felt like it was on fire!

Every inch of it was in pain!

I´d lost count of the number of blows that James had delivered to my defenseless body, but if this was the only way to keep him from hurting Bella, then I´d take a thousand more blows.

_Keep ´em coming asshole!_

My eyes were swelling shut; it was becoming more and more difficult to see. I had no idea how much of the drug he´d injected into my body, but prayerfully, the dosage wasn´t lethal. If given too much, I could go into respiratory failure.

My mind was muddled, and the excruciating pain I was in wasn´t helping. I vaguely caught a glimpse of Tanya whispering something into Bella´s ear as she fought to break free of her grip. "_Stop it! Get the fuck off of her!_" I yelled and yelled, but it was all for naught. I was trapped inside my own body, and no amount of will or _mind-over-matter crap_ was going to change that.

I was powerless against this drug.

In between blows, I managed to get another peek, and this time, Bella was a lot calmer. I saw her eyes mover subtly in Tanya´s direction, and I prayed it was a sign that she´d changed her mind and was going to help us.

_Dear God, please let her come to her senses and help. If not for me, do it for Bella! And my son! _

I was a devout Christian, but I did believe in a higher power, and I was depending on said power to get us out of this mess.

After what seemed like hours, James finally tired of beating me with his fists, and decided that he bore me to death with a shitload of useless words.

He then went into some tirade about me destroying his life and taking everything away from him. I didn't have the first clue as to what he was talking about. Before he hooked up with Tanya, I hadn´t even heard of the lowlife.

Turns out that he worked for Cullen, and I fired him. That led to a domino effect. He lost his health insurance and hefty salary, which meant that he could no longer take care of his family. His bad luck continued when his wife left him, taking his unborn child with her.

Whoever the fuck this Victoria person was, she had to have been a real bitch from a wealthy family. They made certain that James wasn´t a part of the child´s life, and for that, he was extremely bitter.

Still I wondered, what the fuck did this have to do with me?

Yes, I fired him, but only after he dropped the ball on a very important project.

We worked with fucking chemicals for crying out loud, ones that could annihilate a small country if mixed wrong; all he had to do was take a fucking leave of absence if his home life was that bad. I wasn´t that big of dick!

_I can´t help you, if I don´t know what the fuck is going on!_

I´m responsible for a lot of lives in my lab, and I can´t have a team member jeopardizing the lives of thousands of people, because he can´t get his fucking head in the game. I´m sorry that he had to go through that, but he´s a fucking grown man!

_Man the fuck up and get another job!_

_This is not the fucking way to get his life back!_

Still, I had more to do with this than anybody else here._ Take it out on me! It´s all my fault,"_ my mind screamed until my brain physically hurt. _"Leave Bella and my son out of this!_ Emotionally, I was exhausted.

Helplessly, I watched as he set his sights on Isabella. "_Nooo… please… you can have it all… Cullen… the money… my fucking life! Please… just don´t hurt her!" _Tears ran freely down my face, as I watched him toss her across the room like a ragdoll.

Each blow was like a knife to my heart, stabbing me over and over. If my body wasn´t frozen, immobile, trapped under the heavy weight of the drugs, I would have expelled everything in my stomach when I watched, totally powerless to stop him, rip her shirt away from her body.

Bella´s whimpering cries pierced my eardrums.

A gut wrenching pain ripped through my body.

"What the fuck are you doing, James?" Tanya yelled, it was obvious that she wasn't privy to this part of his plan. "You never said anything about hurting her!"

"Shut the fuck, bitch," he spat with a mouth full of venom. "HE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!" I could see the spittle flying from his mouth as he punctuated each and every angry word. Just the thought of any part of that vile creature touching my precious angel was making me see red. "Now," looking over at me, "he´s gonna watch while I RUIN HIS! I´m gonna take this sweet little bitch´s pussy over and over, and over again."

The way he spoke so disgustingly about my girl´s body made my stomach churn. But he was in no way finished with his little game of torment. No, the pig was just getting started. He ran his nose along the length of her neck her neck, breathing her in. "I hope I rip her tight little hole straight up the middle with my thick cock," he said absentmindedly.

My eyes watched, but my brain shut down. I couldn´t listen to any more of this. I just wanted to die. If by some miracle we made it out of this alive, how would Bella ever be able to trust me again?

As much as I didn´t want to admit it, she would be well within her rights to walk out of my life forever, taking everything that I love with her; I deserved that and worse.

I wasn't a man!

I had failed to protect her!

I had failed to protect my son!

How could he ever look up to me?

How could he ever be proud to call me his father?

While I wallowed in my own self-pity, Tanya and James continued to argue. The loud pop of a gun firing had me straining to see what the hell had happened. By now my eyes were practically swollen shut.

There was a scuffle.

Too much was happening, I couldn´t get a handle on any of it.

_Isabella!_

_God, please don´t let it be Isabella!_

_Please, God, take me!_

_Take me!_

_Leave Bella here to raise our children!_

_Please… please… please…!_

_Take me!_

I vaguely registered the electricity that shot through my fingers when I felt tiny delicate fingertips touch mine. "Edward, please… save the baby…" Her voice was so broken and faint that I couldn't be sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

At this point, the fine line between reality and fantasy was blurred, and I couldn´t tell one thing from another.

After that, everything went silent.

_I´d lost her…_

_Isabella was dead, and so was our son…_

How am I going to look in the twins eyes and tell them that their mommy was never coming back?

_This time… for good… _

I sat there like a statue, and prayed for death to come. Surely that would be better than the reality. "Oh my God, Edward… Bella!" Alice screamed, taking in the carnage I´m sure.

_I guess death wouldn´t be coming after all!_

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!<strong>

**KRAZI**

**XOXO**


	62. Chapter 62

**First let me start by saying, "Thank you to everyone who read... reviewed... and recommended this story! *sniffs* This is the first story that I will be hitting the complete button on. I´m sad, but it´s time that we let them go, but not yet! There will be an Epilogue that will post sometime tomorrow. I fear that I can´t leave them alone just yet, so I´m considering a few outtakes and futuretakes. Let me know what you guys think of that. Enough yapping, and on with show!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED TWILIGHT, AND I THANK HER EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR DOING SO!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Chapter62

Three months later…

**EPOV**

"Hey little guy," I cooed down at my smiling son.

He flailed his little arms and stretched the kinks out of his tiny body. Even though he was born two months early and severely underweight, my little guy was growing like a wild weed. I never thought that I could be capable of loving someone as much as I did Eli.

_But he was special!_

My little guy had a rough start, but he was definitely a trooper.

Very seldom did he cry.

He was an absolute joy to be around.

The twins loved him to death, as did the rest of my family, and they showered him with an abundance of love.

My little guy would never have to know the sacrifices and death that surrounded his birth. His mother may be gone, but he would be showered with so much love that he would never know the difference.

It was pure hell the first couple of weeks. My mother and Sue stepped in to help with the kids while I recovered. I suffered several lacerations and broken bones, not to mention it took longer than usual for the D-Tubocurarine to leave my system.

The journey was tough, but it was well worth fight.

My ribs still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch when I over did it, but the casts had been removed from my right arm and left leg, and I was finally able to feel my son snuggling in my arms.

There was no better feeling than holding one of my children.

The sound of little bare feet slapping against the linoleum had the corners of my mouth lifting in a smile.

_Gunner and Brooklyn were back from the beach!_

My heart fluttered in my chest as Gunner and Brooklyn came barreling into view with a very flustered pair of Grandmothers trailing closely behind them.

"Shh…" I admonished them before they could startle their little brother. "Remember, Eli has little ears, and too much noise will make him cry."

"Otay, Daddy," my little princess stage whispered. "I no want E-why to kwhy. I wuv oo budda," she said sincerely before placing a sloppy kiss on his little forehead.

"Me too… me too…" Gunny shouted with a little too much enthusiasm. The sudden influx of noise startled Eli and he began to wail. Gunner´s little face crumbled and his pouty lips began to quiver. Shaking his head back and forth, he cried, "Sawy budda… I sawy… pwease don´t cry…" He awkwardly tried to pat Eli in comfort, which only seemed to make things worse.

"Shh…" I cooed softly to both my sons. "Daddy´s got you big boy, Gunny didn´t mean to startle you, it´s okay." I moved him to my shoulder and patted his diaper covered bottom with one hand while awkwardly tried to console his big brother with the other. He quickly calmed down, replacing his cries with the sounds of suckling.

My little guy was hungry.

As if reading my mind, Sue held out her hands. "I´ll take him, Edward, it´s about time for this little guy to eat anyway. Es," she turned to my mother, "I don´t know about you, but after I get this little guy situated, I could sure use a quiet cup of coffee. Let´s give these two some _alone_ time with daddy." She winked at me as I reluctantly handed over my son, and she moved towards the door. It´s not that I didn´t trust Sue with Eli, but I was having a hard time letting him, or any of them for that matter out of my sight.

"Great minds think alike, Sue," Esme agreed with her best friend. "But instead of coffee, why don´t I make us a couple of strawberry daiquiris, and we can sit out on the deck." Turning her attention to me, my mother bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "They should go down fairly easy, son, since we spent all morning on the beach." Another kiss to the top of my head and she and Sue were giggling up the hallway.

I looked down at my two oldest children and smiled. Their skin was sun kissed and glowing. Spending the last few weeks on Isle Esme had done wonders for their color. It was a blessing to have Sue and Esme here with me. They´d both given up so much to take care of my family.

Carlisle was here too, but he had to return to the states to take care of some things at the hospital. He´d be returning in a month, if not sooner. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would be coming out this weekend after Seth met them in Chicago. It would be great to have all my family here.

After that night, everybody rallied around me and pretty much took care of the things that I couldn´t, number one being our condo. Once the police released the place, and it was no longer declared a crime scene, Alice hired a crew and got everything cleaned up, our personal belongings packed, moved out and stored, and the condo was placed back on the market.

I wanted nothing to do with the place. It was nothing but a reminder of our pain and things that we´d lost. The first buyer to offer a bid, I had Alice get rid of it. The proceeds were given to the Northwestern Memorial hospital´s neonatal ward.

Lord knows that we owed them a lot more than a few million dollars; we owed the entire staff for Eli´s life and much, _much_ more. You couldn´t put a price tag on what they´d done for me and my family.

Shaking my head, I internally scolded myself for going down that road. I had been getting better, but I still had my days. I had so much to be thankful for, so many blessing to count. There was no need to dwell on the past; it couldn´t hurt us anymore.

_I refuse to spend the rest of my life playing the victim!_

Picking up my little beach bums, we headed out of the nursery and down the hall to their room. Gunner was wearing a pair of light blue Phineas and Ferb board shorts with a little white shell necklace around his neck that Zafrina our Brazilian housekeeper had given him. His thick unruly curls had gone from bronze to a more coppery color since he spent so much time on the beach.

Brooklyn was wearing a cute little blue, pink, and green seersucker two-piece with ruffles on her butt and around the edges of her top. She too was adorned with white seashells around her neck and ankle. Zafrina swore to us that the shells would ward off the evil spirits.

Listen, after what we´d been through we needed _all_ the help that we could get!

They were adjusting quite nicely to island life, and both of big kids were loving all the attention that their nana Me-me and gammy Thu lavished on them. Peter, Charlotte, and Shelly, who were around here somewhere, always picked up where Esme and Sue slacked off.

_Let´s just say that Gunner and Brooklyn were being spoiled rotton!_

Hey, I thought you knew, this is a family affair, and we don´t go anywhere without our family. It didn´t take much to convince Peter that it was time to retire once he got a glimpse of the paradise that awaited him. Neither he nor Charlotte had any immediate family, so we were the next best thing. Alice sold their condo next, and the money was invested for them to live out the rest of their days on.

It was a win-win situation for all of us!

Settling on the queen-sized bed in the center of the room, I picked up the orange book that I could practically recite from memory. I sighed, as I remembered the first time Bella read Dr. Suess´ _Green Eggs and Ham _to the twins.

Tears sprang to my eyes, as they did every time I thought of my beautiful angel, but I pushed them back, and settled myself back against the headboard while Gunny and Brook snuggled into my sides. I cleared my throat trying to remove the huge lump that had formed, opened the book, and started to read.

I am Sam.

Sam I am

That Sam I am!

That Sam I am!

I do not like that Sam I am!

Do you like green eggs and ham?

"Sam ma maam… Sam ma maam…" Gunner and Brook chanted as I read. It was hard not to laugh, but I managed to keep reading. No matter how many times they heard this story, they acted like it was the first time. It was one of the many things that I´d learn to cherish with my children, their enthusiasm for reading. I trudged on while my audience continued to cheer.

I do not like them, Sam I am.

I do not like green eggs and ham.

Would you like them here or there?

I would not like them here or there.

I would not like them anywhere.

When I heard nothing but silence and steady breathing from the peanut gallery, I closed the book, and silently placed it on the bedside table.

"Look at them, they´re getting so big and _tan_ from living here," spoke a quiet voice in the doorway.

My head shot up, and the moment my eyes locked with her milk chocolate ones, I could breathe again. I always felt like I was suffocating when she was away from me. Grinning like a fool, I covered the twins, raised the bedrails, and crossed the room in three quick strides. "Bella," I sighed as I enfolded her in my arms.

_Finally… I was home!_

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love! And while you´re waiting for the epi, run over and checkout the latest chapter of Les16´s story The Breakers! That´s where I´ll be! Love you guys to pieces! And I´ve got one question: You guys didn´t honestly think I would kill Bella did you? Cruel... I know! It was my last attempt to drive you guys krazi!<strong>

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	63. Chapter 63: Epilogue!

**Sorry about the delay, but I kept fighting with this to get it right, and almost 7,700 words later, this is what I´ve come up with. I hope that I´ve done it justice.**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, BUT ELI AND CHARLIE ARE MINE!**

* * *

><p>What Becomes of the Brokenhearted?<p>

Epilogue

_Three and a half years later…_

**BPOV**

"Happy Birthday dear Brook and Gunny… Happy Birthday to you…" the entire family sang joyfully as my now five year old twins blew out their candles. "Yay…" we all cheered. Thankful to see another year, it was moments like these that I really cherished.

Emmett stood there in a daze staring at the two hugely extravagant birthday cakes. Of course my kids each wanted their _own_ cake. This year, Gunny´s choice was Nightmare Before Christmas, we can thank Emmett for that one, and Brooklyn, my spoiled Princess just had to have Alice in Wonderland, because of course _she_ worshiped the ground her aunt Ali walked on.

"I swear I see drool glistening on your chin, Em," I teased my grizzly bear of a brother-in-law. Swiping my finger across his chin to remove the imaginary liquid I full-on belly laughed. "Yep, that was drool alright!" The rest of the family laughed heartily at my joke.

My brother-in-law _loved _cake!

Oh hell, Emmett just love food period!

It was one of those rare sunny day in Forks, Washington, and we were celebrating Gunner and Brooklyn´s fifth birthday in the meadow behind my Charlie´s house. The wildflowers were in full bloom, and I couldn´t have asked for a better backdrop for my kids celebration.

_Finally, we were happy! _

"God, lil sis," Emmett moaned around a mouthful of cake. "From now on, every family gathering, you are in charge of the cake. This cake is fucking awe-" too bad he didn´t get to finish that statement.

_Smack!_

"Emmett Dean Cullen," Rosalie snapped, using her mom voice. "_What _have I told you about your mouth in front of the children?" She shifted their seventeen month old son Aiden to her other hip while glaring at her childish husband.

"Puh… puh… puh…" Aiden bounced up and down on Rose´s hip with glee.

Hot damn that boy was cute!

With Rosalie´s ocean blue eyes and blonde hair, and Emmett´s deep dimples and curls, the kid was a perfect mixture of the two. At his son´s declaration, I saw Emmett swallow thickly; the boy knew he was in deep shit.

Rosalie´s brow arched slowly, "Do you see what you´ve done?" It was like watching Jessica Rabbit scold Roger!

Rosalie Hale-Cullen was one scary bitch when she was mad!

_Hee-lar-i-us!_

"Sorry, babe," Emmett apologized, turning beet-red in the face and looking properly chastised. I almost peed my pants, I was laughing so hard.

"I´m not the one you should be apologizing to," Rosalie corrected him sternly. "This is not _our_ son´s birthday party." Emmett´s head was bowed in shame, so he couldn´t see the smirk that was playing on Rose´s lips. I on the other hand was still laughing my ass off along with everyone else that privy to our little discussion.

_This shit was pure comedy!_

Emmett Cullen may have been the size of an NFL linebacker, but he was nothing but a big old teddy bear, soft and cuddly. And most importantly, Rosalie owned his ass, just as I did Edward, and Alice did Jasper. The men in our lives were crazy about us, and would do anything in their power to make us happy.

Of course Rose was just giving Em a hard time, because no one took a word Emmett said seriously, and we were all well aware that he had no brain-to-mouth filter, especially, when food was involved.

"Sorry, B," he apologized quietly.

By this time, I had a steady stream of tears running down my face, and I think I had peed my pants just a little. "I-i-it´s o-okay, Em," I stuttered through my laughter. "I know it was th-th-the cake talking." I lost it again after that.

_Who the hell had tickled my funny bone?_

_Oh no, here comes trouble! _I thought as Eli and Charlie walked up. They were two of Emmett´s biggest defenders. In their eyes, their uncle Em could do _no _wrong!

"No mama," scolded Eli, my little Johnny Cochran of the group. Just like O.J., Eli could get _you_ off too. Never mind that he was usually the ringleader for the trouble in the first place. "No waf," he said sternly, pointing his stubby little finger in my face. "Unkwie Em say him sowry… no waf mama." His little hands went to his hips, and I couldn´t be sure, but I believe the little guy tapped his foot in finality.

As usual, his co-counsel had to put his two-cents in, "Yea mama, no waf at Unkwie Emmy. Now him sad," Charlie so eloquently pointed out," going over to pat Em on the cheek. And you better believe that bastard milked it for all it was worth. "You make him cwhy. Say sowry, mama!" I sat there with my mouth gaping open like a giant sea bass.

_No my son did not just order me to apologize!_

Emmett didn´t make it any better. Jackass sat there fake crying while my sweet little boys comforted him. Of course, the little rascals were only turning my words against me. They knew no matter how great of small the offense; you had to say, "Sorry" to the ones you loved.

Feeling my blood pressure spike, I took the high road. "I´m sorry Uncle Em for making you cry," I said through clenched teeth, giving him the evil behind Charlie and Eli´s back. When the boys had run off to play, the bastard had the nerve to flash me his signature Emmett Cullen grin, complete with dimples and all.

_Oh it was so on, dear brother-in-law!_

"Like mother, like son," Esme grinned, squeezing my shoulder as she passed by. "Looks like Eli and Charlie are going to be attorneys like you, mommy." Everybody laughed at her joke, including me.

_I could only hope that my babies decided to follow in my footsteps._

_Lord knows they spent enough time down at the office!_

**ooOoo**

I just shook my head and looked around at all my family and friends enjoying themselves. I couldn´t help but feel blessed. My life was full, and I was surrounded by people who loved me.

After my brush with death, not once but twice, the petty things didn´t seem to matter anymore. Good or bad, these people were my family, and each one of them brought something special to my life that no one else could.

My eyes found my best friend, where he was manning the bouncy house. The corners of my mouth pull up into an involuntary smile; it felt good to have Jacob back in my life. Too bad it took me almost dying to realize that I needed to let go of the past, forgive my best friend, and move on. Edward beating the shit out of Jacob the first time they met was just added bonus! But hey, I got my friend back and that´s all that matters.

Ironically, that included Leah as well.

After several year´s break-ups and make-ups, they finally got their heads out of their _assets_ and got engaged. Although I want to say that they finally wised up on their own, I had to give credit where credit was due. The beautiful russet-skinned baby girl nestled comfortably in Grandpa Billy´s arms was the glue that held those two idiots together.

Nothing like a child to show you what´s important in life, thankfully, our goddaughter had done just that for her mom and dad. Edward and I were completely blown away when Leah and Jake asked us to play such an important role in Rebecca´s life. Sue, Esme, Carlisle, and Billy, along with all the pseudo great-grandparents couldn´t have been happier to be adding another grandchild to their ever growing numbers.

_As we learned three years ago… blood didn´t matter!_

_My little Eli was a perfect example of that!_

_ooOoo_

It never failed, anytime I thought of the hardship that my little boy had to endure because of his brutal entrance into this world, my heart pounded and my eyes filled with tears. Had Edward and I not fought for such a precious little gift, _where_ would Eli be now?

I shuddered to think of my life without my precious baby boy.

Thank God, that´s something I would never have to find out. No one would ever take Eli away from us. Watching Eli and Charlie play quietly off to the side by themselves those two were like peas in a pod.

Seeing the two of them interact with one another, you would never guess that Eli was born with a slight addiction to heroin. Tanya had stopped shooting up, but they was still quite a bit left in his system.

_God, he´d come such a long way!_

_Eli was a fighter!_

My little man wore glasses, and still had trouble with his allergies and upper-respiratory infections, but aside from that, Eli was a perfectly healthy little boy.

_Both of my little boys were!_

I guess I have a bit of explaining to do.

Edward Charles and Eli Anthony Cullen were both born on the seventeenth day of December 2008. They were delivered via emergency C-section, and it was touch and go for both of the tiny infants.

Charlie´s lungs weren´t fully developed and he had a terrible case of jaundice, but Eli´s lungs were much worse as were some of his other vital organs. He weighed in at only three pounds six ounces. God, my little boy was small. He fit perfectly in the palm of Edward´s large hand.

Although Tanya had somewhat slowed down on the drugs, it wasn´t nearly enough to undo the damage that had already been done. Just thinking back to pain my boy endured from withdrawal, the seizures, countless needle pricks, and life threatening infections, had me wanting to dig up Tanya´s body and kill her all over again!

To this day, I still owed the staff of Northwestern Memorial Hospital´s neonatal ward the lives of my precious boys.

That night is still so much of a blur and from the bits and pieces that I can remember, and what I´ve been told; I was in pretty bad shape when we finally made it to the hospital. The stress of our captivity and almost being raped had sent me into premature labor and try as the might; they were unable to stop it.

The baby´s heart rate was dropping, and my body, to protect itself, was trying to shut down. After several failed attempts to get my blood pressure stabilized, they rushed me to OR for an emergency C-section. I´m told it was a bloodbath.

I was hemorrhaging from the spike in my blood pressure, and from what Edward and Carlisle said it was touch and go there for a minute. Not only was my life hanging in the balance, but I was also seconds away from losing the ability to possibly have more children.

When I heard about what happened, it only served to fuel my budding anger more. That would have been just one more thing added to the ever-growing list of choices James and Tanya had taken away from me. I thanked my lucky stars daily that Carlisle was there to intervene, and save me from a lifetime of hurt.

Finally, I slipped into and coma, but not before they were able to stop the bleeding. I was given several pints of blood to replenish what had been lost. For several days I lay comatose in a hospital bed, completely oblivious to the world around me. I didn´t even get to hold my babies after delivery.

I was angry at the world when I finally got home and had time to process just how much had been taken away from me.

It took me a long time to process how to channel all my anger into something positive.

Therapy made me see that yes, I _had_ lost a lot, but in retrospect, I had gained much more than I lost!

Esme and Sue – _both_ of which never left my bedside for more than a minute – were beside themselves, as was the rest of my family. They couldn't understand _why _I wasn´t waking up.

Carlisle, always in doctor-mode, explained to them that I had been through a lot, and this was my body´s way of protecting itself from more harm. I would wake up when my body told me to.

During that time, Edward refused to allow them to give our son´s formula. Not trusting just anyone to do it, he had Esme and Sue pump my milk, so he could bottle feed it to our boys. He was adamant, if I couldn´t nurse them directly from my breast, then at least their meals would come from their mother´s body!

I bet you´re wondering how we went from a _son_ to _sons._

Well allow me to tell you.

_One look at the tiny little guy, and I was hooked!_

I vaguely remember pushing James´ lifeless form off of my half-naked body, and then struggling with Tanya to get the gun. Somehow, it went off. I must have fainted, because everything is pretty much a blank slate after that.

No matter how much I hated Tanya´s guts, I _never _wanted to see her dead. I begged God so many times over the years to forgive me for what I´d done. Edward assured me that there was nothing to forgive, because I was only protecting myself and our unborn son.

Any mother, in m shoes, would have done the same thing!

I prayed that he was right!

Things were really hazy, and I don´t know if I dreaming or not, but I have a very vague memory of Tanya asking me to save her baby. Thank God the paramedics were able to keep oxygen flowing to her brain long enough to get her to the hospital. With or without her dying wish, I would have saved him anyway; I´m just grateful that there was someone to save.

When I awoke from my coma and found out that Tanya´s baby _had _indeedsurvived, I took that as a sign. He was meant to be ours! There wasn´t a moment of hesitation, I had Edward contact Jenks at once to get the ball rolling on making this tiny angel a permanent part of our family. There was no way in hell; I was going to leave him behind in that hospital, all alone to become a ward of the state.

Since Edward was the only one besides Carlisle allowed in to the see the boys, he had pictures on his cell phone. Because he couldn´t use the flash on his camera, and the lights were dimmed to protect their eyes, the pictures were very poor in quality.

That wasn´t good enough!

I wanted to see them, touch them, hold them… nurse them myself!

Those were _my_ little boys and it was _my_ job as their mommy to take care of them!

The moment I was strong enough, I insisted that Edward take me down to see my boys at once. Charlie, thank God, weighed in at four pounds 4 ounces, and because of my excellent prenatal care he didn´t have to stay in the NICU as long as Eli did, but we refused to let my boys be separated. I didn´t want Eli to feel like we were abandoning him.

Since Carlisle worked at Northwestern, they were very accommodating to our situation. A special room was set up so that Edward, Charlie, and I could stay in the room with Eli. I just knew my sweet boy would gain strength from our constant presence.

Being wheeled into the dimly lit room where my two boys were being kept for the first time was surreal. It almost felt like this was happening to someone else. It wasn´t until the nurse gently placed Baby A in my arms, and he was suckling greedily on my breast did the name Eli come to me.

"_Eli," I cooed softly, brushing my finger across the light dusting of blonde hair on top of his head._

"_What?" Edward asked softly at my declaration._

"_Eli," I repeated through my tears. "I want to name him, Eli." Edward and I had thrown around several names, both girl and boy, and Eli was one of the ones that stuck with me._

_Edward smiled proudly as he placed my other little one on my free side, so he too could nurse. The feel of Edward´s hand gently positioning my nipple at our little boy´s pursed lips, filled my heart with an over abundance of love. _

_Things couldn´t have been any more perfect in that moment!_

_Looking down at the two tiny angels taking their nourishment from my body, I couldn't help the swell of pride and joy that flooded my soul and the tears that cascaded down my face. I couldn't believe that something so beautiful could be the result of so much tragedy._

"_And what about this little guy?" Edward asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "What are we going to call him?"_

_Without a second thought, I said, "Edward." After all, his penny-colored downy hair made him his father´s little clone, already I could see so much of Edward in our son. Smiling down at my two sons, I re- introduced them to their father. "Daddy, I´d like you to meet, Edward Charles and Eli Anthony Cullen." Biting my lip nervously, I asked, "Is that okay?"_

_Placing a chaste kiss to my temple, he looked down at the boys and whispered, "That´s more than okay, mommy… it´s perfect!" _

Eli spent three excruciating months in the NICU; I was there every step of the way, only leaving his side to be checked out by the Doctor. Edward and I sang, read, talked, and prayed with our fragile little boy for hours, wanting him to know that he wasn´t alone and that he was loved.

_Never_ would my little one know what it felt like to be alone and unloved!

Due to the lack of Tanya´s prenatal care and her continued alcohol and drug use, he suffered from several complications and the doctors' weren´t very optimistic about his survival. They were predicting that he would suffer from a lifetime of complications, including, but not limited to, mental retardation, and that was only _if_ he survived.

Absolutely not!

Eli not surviving was _not_ an option!

My baby boy had fought too hard to get here not to make it!

That wasn´t good enough for our son, and that´s why every type of specialist you could think of was flown in to assist with his case. Sooner than anybody thought possible, Eli was ready to leave the hospital. Thanks to our family´s connections in the medical field, Eli was able to be seen by some of the world´s top specialists at home on our family´s island.

Eli, which meant, _the offering or lifting up_, was definitely a gift from God.

_And his name said so!_

My little boy would grow up to be a great man someday!

That was three years ago, and with lots of love and care, Eli has developed into a perfect little boy. His last check-up proved just that. Developmentally, he had surpassed his age bracket. Instead of singling him out, he learned right alongside his brothers and sister. We didn´t treat him any differently that the other children, and I could see just how big of a difference that made.

**ooOoo**

Gunner and Brooklyn were amazing, and their patience with their little brothers was limitless. From the moment we brought the little guys home, the twins had become their fierce protectors. No one messed with their little brothers!

Later on once Edward started working again, I began to feel overwhelmed, but didn´t want to solely depend on our relatives for help. After a bit of careful thought and consideration, Edward and I decided to hire a nanny, but not just any old somebody that would take on the responsibility of raising my kids for me.

No, that´s not what we wanted!

I wanted someone who would help to nurture and develop my children´s minds as well as care for them physically.

Siobhan, our nanny/tutor, was a godsend!

The woman absolutely adored my children. After what we´d been through, it was very hard for me to trust just _anyone _except family, with my kids. But Siobhan came highly recommended from Eli and Charlie´s pediatrician. So, after an _extensive_, I´m talking _really_ extensive background check, she was hired. And it was honestly one of the best decisions I had ever made in my life.

And trust me; I had made some good ones!

Edward refused to let me give up on my dream of becoming an attorney, so when the entire family decided to relocate to Washington, I prepared myself to take the state bar exam.

After everything that we´d gone through with Eli, I set my sights on becoming a family law attorney that specialized in adoption. I was able to finish getting my master´s online from Isle Esme, while we healed and grew stronger as a family.

After two and a half years of island life, Carlisle called a family meeting to discuss our pending return to the states. For me, Chicago just wasn´t an option anymore, I didn´t feel as safe as I once did in the Windy City, too many bad memories. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with that, especially since Rose and Alice were now both expecting children of their own.

True, we had lost a lot, but we had gained _so_ much more.

There were several things to consider with this move, Cullen Pharmaceuticals, Seth´s schooling, Carlisle´s medical career, _and _Esme´s interior design firm, not-to-mention Alice and Rose´s businesses. I couldn't expect them all to give up everything just for me, so I started psyching myself up for the worst.

If push came to shove, I´d just take one for the team. Tyler still worked for us, and I wasn´t averse to having him by my side 24/7.

It was actually Carlisle who made the suggestion about us moving to Washington.

Secretly, the old goat had applied for the Chief of Residency position at Seattle Children´s Hospital. While we thought he was taking care of business in Chicago, he was in fact making trips back and forth to Seattle.

Edward spoke up next concerning Cullen Pharmaceutical. Apparently, he had already discussed this with Emmett and Jasper. The three of them decided to offer a lucrative relocation package to the members of the lab, which would soon be calling Seattle home, and the day-to-day financial operations would remain in Chicago.

Emmett would oversee those, making monthly trips back and forth to Chicago. In Emmett´s absence, employees would answer to the company´s CFO Eric Yorkie. He and Emmett were best friends and college roommates, so the guys trusted him implicitly.

My eyes flooded with tears when I found out that _everyone_ was pretty much in on the secret except for me. Alice was leaving her store manager Tia Amun, to run the Chicago boutique, and opening a new larger one on the west coast, while Rosalie had already put a bid in on a vintage car dealership in Seattle and was just waiting to hear back from them.

Seth, who was slated to start school at Northwestern in the fall, had already transferred everything back to Washington, where he´d be attending the University of Washington on a full scholarship in August. Sue and Esme were already working on opening their own interior design firm together; I couldn't believe that they were in on it too.

_I, Isabella Marie Cullen, was the deciding factor. _

One word from me and the entire family would be making their new home in Washington State.

_Decisions… decisions… decisions…_

Oh who am I kidding!

How could I _not_ say yes?

Seattle Children´s was one of the best pediatric facilities in the country, it would be perfect for our little Eli. And what made even better was that his pop-pop would be running the hospital, advertently overseeing his grandson´s care.

_That wasn´t the only surprise my family had up their sleeves!_

I was a bit wary of our separation though.

The set up on the island had made me dependant on my family´s constant nearness. We each had our own private bungalows, but the main house was big enough for us all if we wanted to stay together. Having Rosalie, Alice and the rest of my family only a short walking distance from my house was very comforting.

I didn´t know what I would do if I lost that!

Luckily, I would never have to find out.

We were all moving to Bainbridge Island!

It was quiet and exclusive, not-to-mention only a short ferry ride into the city. This would give us a perfect mixture of both convenience and privacy. Not only were we moving to the island, but we would all be neighbors. One sturdy wrought iron gate, strong enough to keep out even the strongest superhero, surrounded our entire property. My family would continue to be at arm's length without sacrificing their need for personal space.

Even Sue and Seth had a nice sized two-bedroom apartment overlooking our garage. That way Sue would be able to live between La Push and Seattle comfortably.

How fucking cool was that?

**ooOoo**

Time continued to pass, and with each tick of the clock, things just continued to get better. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be partner at my own law firm. Well, it was half mine anyway.

My only friends from high school, Angela and Ben Cheney were looking to leave their current firm and step out on their own. I had an offer to join McCarty, Stevenson, and Newton after I pretty much aced my bar exam, but I was still undecided.

Ben and Angela were both established and came with a pretty impressive list of clients, so I thought, why the hell not. If nothing else, I saw it as a good investment, and so did Edward. Initially, I was sitting in as second chair, but had recently started seeing my own clients.

I loved my job!

Especially, since it didn´t have to worry about my children.

Because of their joint entrance into life and the way they fought together side-by-side to survive the odds; Edward and I had decided to raise Eli and Charlie as twins. Being that the Denali´s wanted nothing to do with Tanya´s offspring – _my children included_ – we weren´t sure if we would ever tell Eli about his true parentage. Just like with Brooklyn and Gunner, we decided that we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

Siobhan worked tirelessly with all of my kids, and it showed. When we had Gunner and Brooklyn tested for placement into private school, they were charting at a very high first grade level.

Edward and I decided that it would be best to follow their lead, and let them set the pace. Both of us had skipped grades in our primary years, so we didn´t mind it one way or the other. We supported our children, and if they chose to skip ahead, so be it. Ultimately, the decision would be Gunner and Brooklyn´s to make. Edward and I saw no reason for us to intervene.

School was starting in a week, and I was in no way prepared to let my kids go. Lately, I´d been crying non-stop because my babies were growing up so fast. I could use the excuse that I was pregnant, but there was only so much I could blame on hormones.

_Yes_, Edward and I were expecting!

_Again!_

And it would definitely be our last!

This time, my sexy husband, with his super sperm had knocked me up with twins!

I was carrying a set of twin girls, and was due any day now. Three boys, three girls, _I _was confident that our family was complete. And if not, we were just going to pretend that it was. As fate would have it, Alice and Rose were expecting too, so there would be plenty of cooing to go around.

ooOoo

I hated to brag, but at the young age of twenty-six, I could honestly say that I had everything I ever wanted in life. I had a wonderful and sexy husband of three years, four beautiful children, two on the way, and the best family that a girl could ask for.

The tragedy with Tanya mended several broken bridges in my life. Not just Jake and Leah, but Renee also. Apparently, Phil, Renee´s husband, was watching the news one night and saw what happened to me. Surprisingly, Renee was on the first plane to Chicago.

When I woke up from my coma, I was shocked to find the woman who had abandoned me all those years ago staring at me from across the room.

_Talk about shocking!_

Letting Renee back into my life wasn´t the easiest thing that I´d ever done, but as I knew all too well, life was too short to live in regret. She had a wonderful husband, who fawned all over, that I completely adored, _and _ I had a twelve-year old sister that I´d already fallen in love with.

Though I had no idea about either one of them existed, Phil and Katie knew all about me. With patience and a lot of counseling we were slowly developing a relationship. My little sister on the other hand was ecstatic to find out that she had so much extended family, and we were quickly becoming as thick as thieves.

Katie and I bonded, while Esme and Sue kept a close eye on Renee.

There would be no second chances if Renee fucked up this time.

Too much was at stake!

I refused to allow her be a revolving door in my children´s lives.

Phil had already assured me that no matter what happened Katie was in our lives to stay. And I trusted him to keep his promise. As I watched him swing Eli up to perch on his strong shoulders, and my sister running up to her favorite brother-in-law to give him a kiss… three years later, I still wasn´t regretting my decision to let Renee into our lives.

_The more the merrier!_

"Mind telling me just what´s got you smiling so big, Mrs. Cullen?" My sexy husband whispered in my ear while wrapping his strong arms around my expanded waist.

Having just celebrated his thirty-eighth birthday yesterday, Edward still made my panties just as wet, if not wetter than he did that day I met him four years ago in the Seattle airport. For a while, I had trouble with being intimate, but Edward never lost patience with me.

Now, of course, at eight and a half month pregnant, I was insatiable. Feeling about my husband thick cock pressed up against my back has me involuntarily squeezing my thighs together. But that did little to quell the ache coming from my pussy.

I melted into his embrace before giving him my answer, or trying to at least. "Mmm… Mr. Cullen," I bit back a moan. "I can´t form a coherent sentence when you call me that and rub on my stomach like you´re doing now." His warm chuckle vibrating against my back caused my skin to break out in gooseflesh.

"I´m sorry, angel," he pouted playfully. "Maybe I should keep my hands to myself." He pulled back a little, just enough to break our connection.

Immediately, I felt the loss.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I threatened teasingly. "Unless you want to sleep at your parent´s house tonight, you´ll get back over here, mister."

"Yes, ma´am," he saluted playfully before stepping up to once again bring his body flush with mine. "_Now_ will you tell why you´re smiling so big?" The way he looked at me with the famous Cullen pout, I was putty in his hands.

All the Cullen grandchildren had mastered it, Eli best of all. I swear that damn kid could make his lip quiver in a way that had you offering up every last one of your vital organs just to make him smile again. His big baby blues, and big blond curls didn´t help either.

His father was a close second that´s why I was always spilling my guts to him. "Because I´m happy," I said simply.

"Huh?"

"That´s why I´m smiling, silly, because I´m happy." For years, Forks and my father´s house held nothing but painful memories for me, but now all that had changed.

The house had been renovated and was now used often as a weekend get-a-way spot from the city, and my children loved it. They knew all about what a wonderful man their Grandpa Charlie was.

After their first visit to his grave site, they insisted on checking up on him at least once a month. More, if they could swing it. The boys loved to sit and listen to Billy go on and on about his weekend fishing trips with their Grandpa, while Brooklyn, _my girlie girl_, loved to sit with me in Charlie´s favorite recliner while we read together on her kindle.

Looking out over the serene meadow, my heart nearly exploded. "We´re so blessed, Edward," I said getting all choked up. "Never again will I take life for granted." His arms tightened around me and I could feel his warm breath saturating the strands of my hair.

The next morning we packed everything up, closed the house, and headed back to Seattle. Renee, Phil, and Katie stayed another week before heading back to Florida. We wouldn´t see Phil and Renee again until the Christmas holidays, but little Miss. Katie was a different matter altogether.

With Phil getting picked up for another season with the Florida Marlins, little Miss. Sunshine would be spending more time with us. Since she was homeschooled, she could study from anywhere.

I kind of liked the idea of getting to spend some more quality time with my baby sister, and of course, Brooklyn thought her Tee-Tee hung the moon. At twelve years old, she was already wise beyond her years.

_ooOoo_

Gunner and Brook needed very little help with showering, so that just left Eli and Charlie. I was getting too big to bend down over the tub, so Edward would bath and dry, while I waited in the kid´s rooms with fresh _jammies_.

_Well, in a perfect world that´s how it would be!_

But since this was the Cullen household and _not_ a perfect world, it didn´t surprise me when suddenly a screaming naked two-year-old materialized out of thin air, and plastered himself to my fluid-filled leg.

"Eli," Edward called, just as my other adorable son crossed the threshold naked as the day he was born and without mumbling a single word, plopped down, joining Eli in his stand against the man.

Charlie, seemed to just be along for the ride

"Nooo…" screamed Eli at the top of his lungs. I just stared down at the boy, or at least I attempted stare down where I _thought_ the boy may be. At eight and half months pregnant with twins, I could barely see the floor much less two naked two-year-olds. "No dada… mama baf ma pee-pee… No dada… nooo…" Eli continued to chant, tightening his grip on my leg. He was in one of his mommy moods and no amount of Edward´s coaxing was going to get the little guy to budge. Hopefully, he will be better by the time the girls are born.

_Stubborn little shit!_

To say he wasn´t biologically mine, he was the one who most displayed my personality!

Of course, _monkey see… monkey do, _and that's how I found myself soaking in my Jacuzzi with not one, but two greedy little boys suckling on my tits.

Before you say it, _I know_ they´re too big to still be breastfeeding!

_But they´re my babies for Christ´s sake!_

In my defense, it´s only at night!

During the day, their greedy little asses drank from a cup. Also, they´re not biters, so, it makes it hard for me to say no. My entire pregnancy, I´ve been pumping and freezing my milk like crazy, so that when the twins get here _everybody_ will still be happy.

I´ve tried every type of milk known to God _and_ mankind, but Eli _won´t_ drink it. Like I said, monkey see… monkey do, if Eli won´t drink it then Charlie´s not going anywhere near it either. What can I say, the boy values his brother´s opinion.

You´ve heard the old age question, _"Am I my brother´s keeper?"_

Well Charlie and Eli live strictly by that code!

Where one goes, the other quickly follows. Though Charlie was very reserved, quite like his namesake, he insisted on getting into trouble with Eli. They were the complete opposite to Gunny and Brook.

My big boy and girl were all about individuality these days. In Gunner´s mind, he was no longer a twin, well he just didn´t want to have a _girl_ twin. _Girl´s were yuckie!_ His words not mine. It was okay for me to dress him and his brother´s alike, but in public, he wanted no part of Brooklyn.

I believed that the kid could quite possibly be off his rocker.

At night, I could pry him away from his sister, but as soon as the sun came up again, he was back to being a little butt. Brooklyn didn´t mind, she was too excited to be getting not one, but two sisters.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into!_

Once _Thing One_ and _Thing Two_ had gotten their nightly fix and were damn near comatose, I called Edward in to help us all get out of the tub. The boys were passed off to a very eager-looking Charlotte and Shelly, since Siobhan was in Ireland on holiday visiting family.

I didn´t make a habit of doing so, but I kissed both of their sweet-smelling foreheads, bid them goodnight, and let their Me-Me´s put them to bed. Wrapped in an oversized fluffy white towel, I plopped down on the edge of the bed and tried to catch my breath.

_Carrying twins was hard fucking work!_

Wincing from so much pressure down in my nether regions, I sighed when I felt a tiny bit of relief. During my check-up on Wednesday, Dr. Collins had informed us that the babies had started moving into position and I could go into labor any day now.

And I was so fucking ready to get these two out of me, I didn´t know what to do!

_Seriously, this shit was no joke!_

Thankfully, my doctor didn´t foresee any complications with me delivering vaginally. I was afraid that after having the C-section with Charlie, I would automatically have to have another one with this pregnancy, but as fate would have it, I did not. I had my heart set on a water birth.

The soft click of our bedroom closing shook me from my thoughts. As soon as my eyes locked with my husbands, I was wide awake, and ready for some action. Licking my lips, I allowed my eyes to slowly rake over his toned body.

_Damn, the man was fucking sex on legs!_

His lids were hooded, and his mouth lifted up on one side.

Wetness pooled between my legs.

_Damn crooked grin!_

"I take it that you see something you like." He stated cockily rather than questioned. Moving like a predator stalking his prey, faster than I thought possible, he was standing before me. "If you want it, then take it."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

With a new found energy, I released the drawstrings on his sleep pants. My eyes glazed over with lust when I saw his hard cock bounce back and slap against his toned stomach. I could have cried his erection was so hard and beautiful.

I wasted no time swiping my tongue through his glistening slit. His breath hitched and the muscles in his stomach tensed as I teased him mercilessly. Taking his entire length all the way in, I swallowed around his engorged head. "Ungh…. Ahh… ungh…" he grunted and groaned in pleasure, tangling his fingers in my hair. "Fuck baby… yeah… I love it when you suck my cock… ungh… so fucking… ungh… good Bella!" His breathy words of praise had me doubling my efforts to get him off.

I moaned deeply around his length when I felt him pinch and twist my rock hard nipples. Edward´s hands on any part of my body always set me on fire. Pushing me back, his cock left my mouth with a soft audible `pop´.

Pulling me to my feet, Edward´s lips crashed against mine. Our kiss was all-consuming, it threaten to take us both under. His tongue ran against my bottom lip, and instantly, I opened my mouth to him. There was no part of my mouth that his tongue didn't explore. The thought of him tasting himself on my tongue had my pussy flooding with arousal.

Breaking away, only for the sake of oxygen, Edward´s lips found their way to my pulse point. Gently he sucked my neck and drove me wild. "Edward, please…" I begged shamelessly. Never had I felt more desperate to feel him inside of me as I did in that very moment.

The need to be joined with my husband was so great, it was almost painful.

Pulling me over to _the_ single most brilliant piece of furniture ever made, our _Tantra_ chair, Edward positioned himself flat on his back on the lower end, leaving me to use the other end to support my back. Like the gentleman he was, he helped me get one leg over to the other side so I could straddle him. The chair was ideal for a hugely pregnant woman like myself.

Feeling up his cock at my entrance, I slowly sank down on Edward´s hard length. "Fuckkkk…" we both hissed in unison.

Already I was close!

"Yes… yes…" I panted, cupping my heavy breasts. "Mmm… close babe… feels… ungh… so good." I pulled and tugged on my throbbing nipples, ignoring the letdown of my milk as Edward moved in and out of me. The first time we made love after the boys were born, I was so embarrassed that I cried, but Edward refused to let me go. He held me close and told me how much it turned him on to see me nourishing our babies from my body.

_From that day to this one, it´s never come up again!_

Edward´s hands cupped my expanded belly, gently caressing my flesh. God I loved it when he caressed my stomach like that. "Christ, baby," he rasped between thrust. "You´re so fucking beautiful, Bella. I love you so fucking much, baby."

"Aaa…" I cried out, feeling his thumb apply pressure to my sensitive swollen clit. When the fuck did he move his hand? "Christ, Edward that feels so fucking good baby! So… fucking… ahh… full… harder… please baby!" Gripping my hips tightly, Edward began to drive into my pussy with wild abandon. The back of the chair molded to my back as I leaned away from Edward. The new angle had him going even deeper than before. "Yes… yes… ungh… just like that baby… God I love you… just like that… so fucking close…" A part of me felt bad for making him do all the work, but all thoughts flew out the window when I felt the head of his cock pound against my sweet spot.

"Shit… shit… shit…" he chanted over and over. "Baby, I need you to… God… so fucking tight… so fucking wet… fuck… can´t hold it much… God… longer…" His jaw was clenched in concentration; I was using my PVC muscle, clenching his throbbing cock on each upstroke. I knew my man´s body, he was _definitely_ trying to hold back and not cum.

The coil in my stomach tightened and I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice got stuck in my throat as a sharp pain hit and a rush of warm liquid left my body. Both Edward and I screamed for very different reasons. Edward, because the contraction caused my pussy to grab he dick live a vice, and I hollered because I was going in to labor.

Edward threw his head back and yelled, "Fuck baby I can´t stop… I´m cumming! Arghhhhhh…."

And me, well I just yelled, "Edward, my fucking water just broke!"

My man was gone, total out of body experience. I´m talking eyes squeezed shut tightly, toe-curling, firework-seeing Euphoria. His mouth had even fallen open to form a little blissful `o´ shape. I waited impatiently with my arms crossed and my brow cocked for him to come back to the fucking earth.

After what seemed like forever, Edward´s eyes went wide and his face paled with realization. _Ding dong, the motherfucking light bulb finally went off! _"Oh my God, baby," he exclaimed with wide panicked eyes. "Your water just broke!"

_Ya think!_

Irritated beyond measure, I snapped. "No shit, Sherlock!" But Edward still made no move to help me get up. He just kept staring at me like an idiot. "Edward," I said a little more forcefully. "Are you going to help me up, or just sit there with your dick pressed up against my cervix?"

"Oh shit, babe," he blushed, finally jumping into action. "Sorry sweetheart." I couldn't be made at him because technically, this would be our first time.

Easing me to my feet, Edward guided me to the bathroom so I could get cleaned up. Placing a sweet kiss to my swollen lips, he breathed a quiet, "Thanks for making me a father again, I love you" against my lips.

God, I loved this crazy ass man!

_Never a damn dull moment in the Cullen household!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, *sniffs*, how´d I do? Leave me some love! I´m not quite ready to let these guys go yet, so I´ll be doing some outtakes and futuretakes. Anything in particular you guys want to see, let me know! I´m gonna go back to my other stories before my readers tar and feather me! Check them out if you haven´t already! And thanks again to everybody who read, reviewed, and rec´d my little story! Until next time... peace, love, and lots of Robert Pattinson!<strong>_

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
